


Monster and Human Smut Requests

by PawsAndLaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Furries, Furry, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Characters, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Requests, commisions, cum, human/monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsAndLaws/pseuds/PawsAndLaws
Summary: All humans have that one specific thing, or usually many specific things, that turn them on. I accept requests for stories about human and monster smut for any person, and it's completely free. You can request through Email (In Bio), or in the comments.
Relationships: Monster/human - Relationship
Comments: 100
Kudos: 26





	1. Intro and Request Page

Hello my fine perverted friends! You may call me Paws, or Laws, or whatever you want, but that's not important.

What is important is the reason why you clicked on this book. Smut.

This is the general rule page for this book, and where you can request, though it doesn't have to be here exactly.

Now, for the rules"

Rule One: No making fun of, or cringing at, other peoples comments. While it is true that some people like certain things, know that I will accept anything you want. So don't poke fun at others, or the next time you request, I will decline it.

Rule Two: With Humans and monsters, it is preferred, but I am willing to make it about two or more monsters. Keep in mind, though, that this will be in the modern era. No middle age shenanigan's here.

Rule Three: Be polite, please. I am human too, so don't be rude.

Rule Four: You can ask for specific characters of people from franchises, but I have every right to decline it. You can find the full list on what I would not write about below.

Rule Five: What I will not write

Anything relating to watersports, BDSM since I can't write it worth anything, anything to do with organized or un-imagined religions (I will do made up religions) (But I am fine with dead religions, like the Egyptian mythology), and non-consensual stuff.

But, besides that, ask away!~


	2. The Human, The Orc, The Minotaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young human by the name Andrew is currently waiting for his boyfriend to return home, when he see's a rather intriguing sight. A new neighbor! And what's more, he thinks he recognizes him, or more accurately, he recognizes the bulge.
> 
> Commissioned on 4/20/2020  
> Finished on 4/22/2020

Andrew was a rather wonderous fellow. Not too short, not too tall. Not skinny, but not overly fat either. He was the barebones description of a bottom one could imagine: Slim build, deep brown eyes, and messy brown hair.

His boyfriend Malar, an orc, was just about the opposite, the utter description of a beefy bear: Dark green skin, beefy body packed with muscles, an overly bossy but sweet voice, and a perfect idea of what lovemaking was.

But still, having a boyfriend that was an orc, especially in a suburban area, was somewhat taxing on the both of them. They had to deal with some of the side glances, or sometimes just general homophobia. Still, they survived.

On a pleasant Sunday morning, about just before it turned twelve, Andrew was contemplating on what he should do. His boyfriend wouldn’t get off work in several hours, and although he could take care of things himself, it always helped when he had company.

See, Andrew was a rather hyper-sexual person. For one reason or another, he had an absurdly large libido. So large, in fact, that even Malar had trouble keeping up.

Deciding that he would deal with his little problem downstairs later on in the day, Andrew decided to stretch his legs. He lived in a two story little suburban house, identical to every other house on the block.

Andrew slowly walked outside, stretching his arms outward. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a small, tight black pair of shorts. Andrew popped his fingers and closed his eyes.

Soon enough though, he heard something new. Curious, he opened his eyes and turned to look at the origin of the noise.

He was met with a new sight. Two large moving trucks somehow appeared right next to his house, “Fast and reliable travel done with portals!” was plastered all over the trucks like it was the logo of the company.

Andrew peered out from his little porch area, enthralled with the idea of a new neighbor. He watched from his perch as three little gargoyles began to lift up the back gate, and begin to unload the equipment and the furniture.

Soon, a car came up behind them. Though, car was stretching it, the entire thing was huge. Only some large entity would need to take up that space. And something did.

A gorgeous creature simply stepped out of the car, a creature that was both mesmerizing and beautiful. A creature that had all the right muscles in every right place. A minotaur.

The massive hulking beast was over six feet, maybe even a little over seven. His entire upper body covered in a thick coat of fur, covered up only by his small undershirt that bulged out with every step.

His lower body though. Andrew hungered for it. He was clearly not wearing any underwear, as he had a very clearly defined bulge as he walked that made Andrew feel warm inside. He needed that package.

And the more Andrew looked at the minotaur, the more he grew familiar. It was almost like he knew him.

“Of course!” He muttered under his breath. Ovid! His favorite porn star from WhoreCentral! He was honestly surprised he hadn’t recognized him sooner, seeing as he had literally seen every single video that he had ever appeared in, even some non porn related ones.

Andrew felt something stir inside him, like a little voice telling him that he needed to talk to Ovid, even for a couple seconds. He needed to be close to him.

Andrew quietly walked down from his porch and continued to his neighbors house, a little saunter to his step. The minotaur noticed him first, a pleasant and friendly smile flashing as he waved.

“Hi! My name’s Andrew. I guess you’re my neighbor, huh?” Andrew asked, holding out his hand. The minotaur blushed slightly, scratching the back of his own neck as he took Andrew’ hand.

“Yu’p! Nice t’e meet you too. I’m Ovid.” The minotaur said, obviously self-conscience about the way that he spoke. Andrew just found it cute.

Andrew looked around, acting somewhat confident and not at all like he was feeling inside, which was full-to-bursting with fanboying. Ovid clutched his stomach, hunger filling his eyes. He seemed downtrodden. Perhaps he didn’t bring any food?

This was his chance! Andrew casually asked him, “Do you want something to eat? I can whip something up for you.” Minotaur nodded gratefully, “Bring your swim trunks though, cause It’s a hot day, no reason to not cool off!” Was Andrew’s bullshit excuse to get his clothes off of him.

An even more evident blush appeared on the beast, “I uhh… Didn’t bring a pair?” 

‘Perfect’ was what Andrew thought, a very lust filled expression slowly creeping onto his face, “No matter, just come on over! What would you like?” Andrew asked as he led the minotaur into his home, holding out the door as Ovid walked in.

“Someting Air’y. I donno, ham samwich would be fine? I don’t wanna be a nuisance.” Ovid told him, twiddling his thumbs as he ducked to get underneath the door frame.

Andrew waved his hand, “It’s no problem, really. Want some chips with that or some cheese?”

“Just hams fine with me.” Ovid told him.

After finalizing both their sandwiches and grabbing drinks for the both of them, Andrew invited Ovid to the pool, where he was going to enact his plan. Malar should be fine with it, they did have an open relationship for a reason.

Andrew had already changed into his tight little swimming trunks before handing out the sandwich and soda to Ovid, who was trying to hide the fact that he quite enjoyed staring at Andrew’s body. Which was odd for him, seeing as he has had sex with the worlds seventeenth sexiest man.

Andrew felt that warm breeze rush over him as he sat by the edge of the pool, swaying his legs in the water. He arched his back a little, giving a small little ‘moan’ as he stretched. He smiled as he saw Ovid twitch slightly.

Ovid was having a furious debate within himself:. Enjoy the food and the pool, but not go inside and not ravage this guy who might not be sending him signals, or just say ‘fuck it’, throw off his shirt and shorts, and dive into the pool?

He stood in contemplation for close to two minutes, before deciding to just fuck it. He had nothing better to do, and besides, Andrew had invited him.

Ovid carefully removed his undershirt, making sure to not rip it off in his haste. He carefully stacked it onto one of the tables near the pool.

With a side glance to make sure that Andrew wasn’t looking, Ovid carefully slid his shorts down. It felt natural, though he had done it numerous times, but the simplicity of the action, combined with the somewhat laid back feel left him somewhat comfortable.

Andrew silently gazed as Ovid carefully folded his shorts up, sliding the right against his undershirt. Despite being a rather experienced bottom, Andrew found Ovid’s ass was something to die for. It was plump and round, perfectly bubbly but not to the point of absurdity. It had the perfect little hole that just invited him.

Ovid soon turned around, beginning to instantly run towards the pool. And in the split seconds that Andrew had to look, he found that massive bull cock that Ovid had was even more impressive in person.

It had all the right grooves and bumps, and even though it was only semi-hard, it was nearly ten inches in length. It was only slightly veiny, but it looked delicious to Andrew, even if he had seen it hundreds of times.

Ovid jumped into his pool, creating a rather large tidal wave that managed to splash Andrew. He swiped away the water from his face, a grin firmly on his face. Ovid grinned as well, now fully embracing what he was doing.

Andrew braced himself, slowly sliding down into the water. He undid the small knot that kept his trunks tied together, allowing them to slip off if there was a strong enough current. With Ovid in the pool, that was almost a guarantee.

Andrew soon swam up against Ovid, sliding his hand against his hard stomach. Minotaur always had the smoothest stomachs, not even dragons nor Slytherians could compare. Even though Ovid had abs, they blended into the cream colored belly.

Andrew quietly rubbed his hand against his stomach, running over the contours and ridges. Based on the smile on Ovid’s face, he enjoyed it. Andrew, taking it as a sign, grew more bold, allowing the flowing currents to slowly, but quite gradually, slip off his swimming trunks.

Soon enough, he was wearing nothing.

As Andrew drifted his hands over Ovid’s smooth stomach, he found something poking him. Looking down through the clear water, Ovid’s cock was peeking through, touching his bare thigh and leaking somewhat.

Taking this as a sign, Andrew began to grope. He silently started to slide his hand downwards, rubbing his other against Ovid’s smooth ass. Ovid didn’t seem to mind, his mouth was slightly open as soft little groans and moans of passion escaped those kissable lips.

Andrew finally reached the base of Ovid’s cock. He slid his around the base, teasing and squeezing a little just to tease the minotaur right next to him, a clear defined moan escaping him as Andrew rubbed it with his fingers.

Andrew slowly gripped the large and thick cock with his hand, rubbing the base even more and slightly rubbing the tip of Ovid’s cock with his own. He began to grope harder with his other hand, slipping his fingers near that delicious hole that he had seen, rubbing against it in a rhythm against his small slides.

Finally, as if it were fate, a single finger slipped ever so slightly into Ovid’s hole. Ovid groaned loudly, his cock twitching as if he were about to blow. Andrew couldn't have that, he needed to at least taste it.

He slid the finger out, turning to stand right in front of Ovid. He used both his hands to wrap around the thick monster, kissing the hard bull cock tip as his fingers worked the base. The taste was slightly salty, but the smell made up for it.

Andrew worked the base as he began to take a little into his mouth. It barely fit inside it through, and before too long his jaw began to ache.

So, to combat this, Andrew started to lick around the tip, dragging his tongue down and up the large cock. He sucked on the tip a little, taking in a little of the cock at a time. Soon enough, both were getting into rhythm.

A massive sigh heaved from behind them, instantly zapping Ovid out of his mood and causing him to yank around, slapping that massive dong against Andrew’s face (not that he minded)

Malar tsked as he stood in the doorway leading into the house, carrying a bag of groceries and clothes, “I thought that I heard something over the nanny cam.” He said, plopping the bags down by the door.

“I’m… I’m sorry! I didn’t know..!”

Malar waved his hand, already beginning to unbutton his shirt, “We have an open relationship. We are supposed to tell each other whenever we do something like this, but…” he trailed off for Andrew to finish.

Even while Malar catching them, Andrew was rubbing his left hand against Ovid’s cock, “I didn’t have time and I haven’t been fucked in a while. Too horny.” Was his simple reply, now fully focusing on the cock and taking the tip into his mouth.

“I… I…” Ovid was at a loss for words, and as he attempted to speak, small moans started to come out again. He had no control over it, and as he glanced down at Andrew, he was leaking pre like a fountain.

Malar was almost undressed at this point, only his tight blue underwear remaining on, “I do think that a punishment is in order, wouldn’t you say love?” Malar asked his boyfriend, who simply moaned in response.

Taking it in stride, Malar peeled his underwear off, and it was Ovid’s turn to be impressed. He was slightly bigger than Ovid!

The shiny green cock glistened in the sunlight, the foreskin just hiding the large red mushroom cock behind it. It wasn’t as thick nor as girthy as Ovid’s was, but it certainly was nothing to sneeze at.

“Why don’t you take my slut up here for his punishment. DP?” he asked like it was the most normal thing in the world, and even for a porn star, nothing like this had ever happened to him.

But still, Andrew pulled away from his cock dutifully, though he did make sure to give it one long lick from the base to the tip before he got out of the water. Malar tsked again, putting his arm around Andrew and roughly pushing him onto the grass beside the massive brick fence that lined their backyard.

Andrew seemed to purr as Malar slowly slid over him, roughly pinning him down. His gleaming white tusks a dangerous foe, but in this situation, only made the experience much more erotic. They shared a kiss, Malar tasting Ovid’s cock on his boyfriend's mouth.

Ovid just stood, watching the show unfold as Malar got into position, sliding over next to Andrew and bringing him onto his lap. Without remorse, Malar slammed his hips upward, basically forcing his entry into Andrew.

After three more hip thrusts, Malar was a decent way inside Andrew, who was moaning so loudly that Malar had to put a hand against his mouth, letting gravity slowly slide his monstrous cock deeper into Andrew.

“Hey, loverboy, come here and help with this punishment!’ Malar said, pulling his arms around Andrew and slamming him against his chest. Andrew’s pre splattered against the green chest as malar pistoned in and out of Andrew, never leaving him half stuffed with cock.

Ovid sputtered out, but seeing the human getting stuffed was much more arousing than the idea to leave. In fact, that never entered his mind. Ovid quickly approached the couple, taking in the view as that thick green cock and his balls slap against Andrew’s ass, and the cute moans echoing from  
Ovid placed both hands on Andrew’s ass, feeling around and how smooth both cheeks were. He watched as that massive piledriver seemed to get sucked inside. He kneeled down in front of the love-making.

He moved forward and stuck out his tongue, letting the cock that was going in and out lather itself in his saliva. Both other participants groaned out loud, the wetness helping Malar drive in further than before.

Ovid pushed down hard with one hand, softly straddling Malar’s legs as he pushed his cock up against Andrew’s ass, sliding against the warm cock of an orc. Both parties enjoyed it, Ovid now certainly wanted entrance.

With some unknown serene grace, the second that the ass had an open space that wasn’t too painful, Ovid slammed his cock in there, grinding against Malar’s and getting in a fair three inches.

Pain mixed with pleasure for Andrew, enjoying the throbbing sensation of both the pain and stimulation. Ovid started to grind deeper as Malar pistoned forward, going balls deep and holding his cock there, throbbing and spurting pre-cum deep into his bowels.

Andrew groaned louder as he felt each and every inch disappear inside him, Ovid grinding his hips to get his cock that little inch deeper. He felt that fullness inside him, a burning desire to feel both cocks side by side a raging inferno in him.

Soon enough, Ovid moaned in relief as his balls touched malar’s, now fully inside Andrew. Andrew was still being held down by Malar, but he pushed back with his arms, trying to desperately find any way to get him deeper.

Ovid was the first to really get fucking. He pulled full lengths to ruthlessly pound Andrew. Malar followed suit, pulling slightly out as Ovid pulled in. At every second there were at least two thrusts going in and out, and Andrew was in heaven.

His cock was rock hard against his boyfriends abs, sweat coating their bodies as they slammed together. Andrew produced nonsensical noises as the cocks went in deeper, pre-cum building up deep inside him.

And he could feel them getting closer. Their thrusts grew in magnitude, desperately trying to cling on, trying to go that extra mile. Each thrust sent a tingling sensation up his spine, the ruthless fucking getting more animalistic, more rough and tumble. Exactly how Andrew liked it.

And in a single burst of energy, both men slammed into him at the same time. Andrew buckled forward, his mouth open in surprise, which quickly morphed into intense pleasure as he felt both men start to cum.

It was like a hose being turned on inside him. What seemed like gallons of cum from both men bursting inside him, he felt each and every burst hit his prostate, painting his insides white. He felt warm inside, feeling the heat and warmth accumulate as both cocks acted like a cork keeping the warm seed inside him.

That’s when he came to, his own load bursting onto his boyfriends chest, even making it to his chin. He felt his bowels gurgle as the tsunami of cum started to subside.

All three men panted together, their cocks still firmly inside Andrew. Ovid thrusted in one last time, leaning over and hugging both Andrew and Malar. Andrew sighed warmly, all their bodies sweaty and dirty, and completely spent.

Malar started to cool down, “Can you get out of him for a second, please? I actually do need to take a shower.” Ovid nodded, exhausted. He pulled out of Andrew with a wet pop, his glistening cock begging to soften, though it still looked impressive in the sun.

Andrew groaned once more as his boyfriend slid out of him, unleashing the torrent of cum from his bowels. Andrew rolled out of his boyfriend's arms, landing on his back on the grass. He just laid there, letting the cum drain from him as his boyfriend stood up.

“Thanks mate, needed that. Say, why don’t come ova after you’re done settlin’ for another lil ‘Pool Party’ ehh?” Malar asked, placing a towel over his drenched neck.

Ovid thought for a moment, but quickly decided, “Sure… I guess?”


	3. The Boss’ Load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a well known person around the office, sleeping with most guys on his floor. But his boss, whom he also sleeps with, brings a proposal, one that Michael doesn’t get right away...

Commissioned: 4/24/2020

Finished on: 4/26/2020

Every office building has that one person that makes one ask themselves, “Why are they such a slut?”

Michael was that office worker. Of course, he would more often than not deny it unless you were asking him to get fucked, then he’d be all over it. But nobody could really complain, not only did he get his work done early to do that stuff, he also had a fine ass.

Michael was rather thin and tall, a pretty respectable six foot. He did not have a six-pack, or most any muscle on him, and he had a fairly whtie complexion. His hair was a nice platinum, not blond, and his eyes were a light gray.

He worked at Portal-Co, a company that delved into the portal business early, and were the main suppliers for moving vehicles outfitted with portals, and of course, those infamous cock and ass portal devices.

The building was nearly fifty-five stories, and he worked near the top. Some thought it was because of his work ethic, and most others thought it was because he slept with his boss, Qu, a Snow-Dragon.

And they’d be right. Quite actually, in fact, that was what he was doing at that moment.

Michaels' moans were plentiful as his boss piledrived into him, filling the small personal office space. Thank God that it was soundproof, or otherwise his coworkers that thought he got there due to his work ethic were going to lose a lot of money. Bet wise.

His Boss’ head peered over his body, Michael hanging onto the slender and slick with sweat neck, moaning into it. His body was bent over onto Qu’s desk, his slender frame nearly managing to move it with each and every thrust sent into him.

His boss’s slick white scales were coated in a fine layer of sweat as a small sprout of smoke drifted from his nostrils.The fat slab of anatomy inside him was reaching in as far as it could go without causing severe damage.

The cock was perfect in every way. Long and beefy, veiny (especially for a dragon), and scaly. All the small grooves and divots in that cock rubbed against this insides perfectly, and those balls. The slap against his own as the cock grinded into him.

As Michael had to learn time and time again, Dragon’s both can go very hard and fast, but they also have a very, very large libido and stamina, so he had already been in that office for a half hour and Qu still hasn’t gotten close to cumming.

Qu sighed deeply, steam now replacing the smoke coming from his nostrils and slowly backed up, sliding the massive schlong out of Michael with a wet squelch. Michael breathed heavily, feeling more than a little empty inside.

“Why’d… Why’d you stop?” Michael asked between pants, peeling himself off of the table. Qu had that look in his eyes, one that Michael knew all too well. It was the kind of look that denoted something risky.

Qu sofly patted the ground, breathing through his nose as he responded, “How would you like it if I gave you a slight pay raise?”

“I don’t ca-”

“Great. Follow me.” Qu said, quickly walking to the exit of his office and pawed the door open. Michael began to gather his clothes, but was quickly stopped by Qu telling him, “You won’t need them.”

Michael shrugged, throwing his clothes back down onto the desk messily. He quickly walked out with Qu into the main meeting room. Qu turned to look at the clock, nodded, and told Michael to get underneath the table.

“You’d best get sucking. See how many times you can make me cum.” Qu told him, settling down in his own personally designed chair in the back of the room. Michael, still not getting what Qu was implying, crawled underneath the table.

He slid against the carpeted floor, having to duck quite a bit from hitting his head against the underside of the table. As soon as he got situated, he began to lap at Qu’s cock.

And he was always impressed by what a cock it was. Of course, it wasn’t the biggest ever, Giants exist for a reason, but even for a small snowdrake, the cock was massive. It could only fit three quarters inside him before reaching his wall, and it’s girth was something to die for.

The tip itself was always slick from pre, and the further down from that tip it grew thicker and thicker, before finally reaching the slit that had that monster tucked in. Even though Michael didn’t care about any raises and just did it to get fucked, he was more than willing to see how many times he could get his boss to cum.

He started to work the base, using both hands to massage the massive base as he started to lightly suck the tip of the cock, sucking in the little droplets of precum that oozes their way out.

But, as he started to work that fat cock into his mouth, he was startled by something. Startled so badly that even as a rather experienced slut nearly caused him to bite down on the tip of the scaley dick of his boss.

The meeting room door opened. Many voices and creatures filtered into the room, all fully clothed and speaking in loud voices about mundane things that company was dealing with.

Soon, the realization struck him full force. He was stuck underneath the table, completely naked with his co-workers, who don’t know he’s there, surrounding him. His heart began to sink, but Qu seemed to notice, flaring his own cock and nudging Michael’s cheek.

Michael breathed out, shallow and quick. He was frightened and scared, but as he sat there with a cock in his face, he felt a little turned on. He felt his boss’ words echo in his head, “See how many times you can make me cum.”

And he stared at his boss’ flaring cock. He gripped it hard, nearly smashing it into his face. Not only was he going to see how many times he could, he was going to see how much he could take.

With that thought in his mind, Michael hungrily sucked on the tip, straining his jaw to allow more of that cock into it. He gripped his boss’ thighs as he gorged himself on that delicious cock, pre-cum now starting to trickle down his throat and into his stomach.

Several creatures, based on the feet Michael guessed to be a human and an anthro cat, sat very close to both him and his boss. Luckily, Qu had a very good poker face, as Michael before had been sucking hmi off underneath a desk when his superintendent came in.

Qu slowly gripped his chair and slid forward, mashing his cock into Michael’s moth. The perks of having a scaly cock was that teeth didn’t matter all that much. In fact, they sometimes made the experince much more erotic and hot.

Michael gagged as the fat schlong grinded into his mouth, but he quickly leveled his breathing and his jaw, allowing him to bob his head around a quarter of the length.

Michael moaned out loud, quickly placing his hand against his face. Luckily, or unlucky if one were to consider it, the other people were talking and it seemed that none of them heard him.

“I suspect we can consider raising the cost of the Portal-P and The Portal-A by twenty-three percent.” The lead economics person said. Michael did not know his name nore position, and neither did he care all that much. His entire world at that moment was his boss’s gorgeous cock.

And as he softly caressed his boss’ thighs, he felt the cock in his mouth start to flare a little. He braced himself, allowing it to slide out of his mouth. He quickly wrapped his hands around the hard cock head, sliding both hands against it rhythmically in hopes to get what he wanted.

He quickly opened his hot mouth, panting silently as he jerked his boss off. He felt his Boss twitch a little, and a torrent wave of cum followed.

He made sure to allow it to blast onto his face. He closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, taking in a quarter of the load. It landed on his naked flesh, bathing his upper body in a wave of dragonic cum and seed.

But that quarter of a load managed to fill him considerably, his entire body inside and out coated in a respectable layer of cum. Knowing this dragon though, Mihcael knew he was nowhere near done.

Qu gave a soft trill of enjoyment that could have easily passed by most of the crew members as just agreement to what their coworkers were doing. Michael let a little of the cum drip down from his mouth.

He slowly rubbed his cum-soaked chest, massaging the cum around and coating his entire body. He let a glob of cum accumulate in his hand, and then tilted it into his mouth, gulping down the draconic seed with haste.

His own cock was rock hard and coasted in Qu’s cum, something that Michael used as lubricant as he worked it, jerking himself off as he stared at the massive cock in front of him, enjoying the sensation of cum coating his entire body. It was a sensation that not many know.

Michael groaned lightly again, using both his hands to massage the cock again. Cum dripped off from it, landing with some little wet splashes on the carpeted floor. The smell was intoxicating, and luckily, due to Qu being a dragon, Smell-Removers have been planted underneath the table to prevent any BO.

Michael took the massive cock into his mouth again, licking the entire shaft clean off dragon cum. He gulped down what he could, but left his mouth completely open, letting the cum drip onto his chest and cock.

Moving slightly to the left, Michael brought up a large draconic paw and heaved it over his own cock. Qu knew what he was doing, and decided to alongside him, rubbing that massive paw all over his body and coating the paw-pads in cum, of which Michael happily licked up.

Michaels breath was heavy and hot, the smell of cum hot on his breath. Michael heaved the cock into his mouth again, wanting to drain every last drop from the massive balls of his boss. This time, Michael softly rubbed his hand against the slit that entombed his cock when it was flaccid, rubbing into it and slipping his hand inside the warm crevice.

That seemed to do something to Qu, who seemed to lightly snarl and curl his toes. Michael took more of the fat shlong into his mouth, rubbing his cum-coated fingers inside the slit and massaging the base of the cock with his other hand.

This time, Qu didn’t last as long. Cum spurted out of his cock, nearly blasting Michael’s head back. The cum instantly filled his mouth as Micheal gulped down as much as he could, feeling a little bloated on the inside.

As the load subsided, Michael rubbed his slightly bloated belly. He giggled inwardly as he felt something move in there. Enjoying the sensation, his cum-coated body allowed him to be near the edge of release. But there was one last thing that he needed to do.

Michael knew that it was approaching the end of the meeting, and he needed to do something big. With his left hand he gripped the tip of Qu’s cock, and with the other, he spread his ass open wide.

As it was already stretched open from the fucking in Qu’s office room, he was all ready for it to completly paint his insides white. He scooped up some of the cum coating his body and rubbed it against Qu’s cum-soaked cock, using it as extra lubricant in case he needed help.

Michael then crawled backwards, still using his hand to guide the cock into his tight ass. Qu seemed to know what was coming, as he pushed his seat even further forward, his cock centimeters away from entering his ass.

Michael crawled backwards, moaning a little as he felt the heat radiate of the hot piece of anatomy. It pushed against his tender hole, opening it up that tiny little amount. He continued to tease Qu, rubbing the very tip against, and slipping the very tip into his tight little hole.

And in a sudden act of desperation not like Qu at all, Qu lurched somewhat forward, drilling a full three inches into Michael. The suddenness combined with the sudden fullness and wetness was a bit much for Michael, moaning out rather loudly.

The room grew strangely silent, but Michael paid no mind. All he had to worry about was the cock inside him. He let his inhibitions about the size in the back of the mind, letting his body tell him what he needed to do. And it told him he needed more inside him.

He placed both hands out in front of him, pushing hard against the carpet floor, impaling himself further on the cock. He felt the slick scales rub against his insides, and knowing they were slick with cum only made him feel more hot.

His breath was warm and smelled of cum as he positioned himself onto it, rocking back and forth and grinding more and more of the cock into him. He could feel each and every inch of his cock invade his ass, and he loved it.

The room steadily grew more talkative as he tried to stay silent, though it was hard not to let a few squeaks and moans when he was impaled by three fourths of a dragon cock. But that three-fourths wasn’t nearly enough for him.

He wanted as much cum as he could get, and if he needed to fit the entire thing into him, then damn it, he’d do that exact thing. 

Michael’s cock was twitching madly as he slammed back, trying hard to conceal sharp moans of pleasure as he grinded the draconic cock into him. Finally, he began to feel a presence near his ass cheeks, and in between pistoning and moaning, he could see that nearly the entire cock was inside him.

In one final desperate attempt to make his boss cum before the meeting ended, Michael took nearly the entire thing out of him, moaning silently as it pulled out, and quickly slammed the entire length into him in one, harsh push.

And he was awarded with a slight groan and moan from Qu, a flare from the cock, and a whole ocean of cum unloading into his bowles.

He could no longer hide his moans, and he let a few slip out as he felt the ocean of cum blast into him, feeling his colon gurgle as seed poured into him without remorse. He felt the warmth of the seed, and as he continued to cum, Michael came as well, letting loose one of the biggest orgasms of his life, but it still couldn’t compare to Qu’s.

He fell onto his stomach as the pressure grew too much, sliding the cock out of his ass with ease and with wet, loud pop. But Qu kept coming, his cock spurting load after load of steamy dragon cum onto his back and ass as the seed inside him steadily leaked out from his ass.

Michael slowly rolled over and opened his mouth, cum spurting onto his chest. He played with his nipples and massaged his still hard cock as the torrent of cum kept cumming, basically soaking his entire body in cum.

As the cock slowly stopped spurting out the draconic load, Michael bagan to lap some up, but he knew he needed to get a picture of himself covered in cum. He needed to remember this situation for later.

The other workers had long since left the room, but only one remained. The small anthro cat. But Michael paid him no mind, he was busy jerking off with a concoction of his own and Qu’s cum, quickly cumming and adding his own cum to his soaked body.

He barely listened in on the conversation next to him, but he did catch snippets in between swallowing cum and licking Qu’s still hard cock off it’s cum, “Can’t believe… Call the Janitor?... lucky no one else… let me have his number…”

Michael was busy lapping some cum off his arms when Qu started to move his chair backwards, quickly evacuating his position. Qu groaned slightly, stretching his limbs as his hoarse voice called, “Come out and let me have a look at’cha.”

Michael quickly obeyed, crawling out from underneath the table. His full nakedness now on display. Qu nodded pleasantly, a small smile now breaching his stone-cold face, “Good job. Three times.”

Before Michael could say anything else, Qu placed a soft paw beside him and leaned in. He gave Michael a light peck on the check, and inhaled softly as he vacated, “Delicious.” Was what he said, licking his lips as he tasted his own warm seed.

Qu let Michael grab his phone and even helf his phone for him as Michael posed for his own gallery. He gave him an encouraging smile, and even helped hmi lap up all the cum from his body.

Once it was all said and done, Michael took his phone back and thanked Qu, who nodded. He knew that he was getting a raise, and he was sure that a least more than one person knew he was down there, but he didn’t care about that.

He enjoyed his time, and he knew he wasn’t going to shower when he gets home. He loved the scent of cum after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. I know I enjoyed writing it.


	4. Orcish Release and Draconic Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks after first encountering Ovid, Malar has gone on and decided that he'd edge himself for a while, and as such, Andrew hadn't been fucked in quite a while. As it turns out, he get's his wish. In more ways then one.

Commissioned on: 5/9/2020  
Finished on: 5/21/2020

Andrew had never gone so long without release.

He and his boyfriend were trying something new, something bold. While both really enjoyed one another's company, his orc boyfriend wanted to see how long he could go without cumming. And of course, he had to drag Andrew along.

Sure, it was easy for Malar. Orcs had long periods of time where they had little to no sex drive, but for a whore like Andrew, it was complete and utter torture. Which caused them to not be able to invite Ovid for another ‘Pool Party’ despite Andrew really wanting to.

But, alas, Andrew knew that the payoff would be great. 

It had been nearly three weeks since they began to not jerk off or have sex, and Andrew was definitely feeling it then. Both him and Malar were constantly hard, though Malar was less of the time, and he desperately wanted relief.

That day was not unlike when he first met Ovid: Clear, sunny, cloudless. The turquoise blue sky was as radiant as always, and just like that amazing day, he decided to go outside and stretch, perhaps wait for his boyfriend to come on home.

And mirroring that day, Ovid just so happened to be out on the lawn mowing. Andrew was, and always would be, faithful to his boyfriend. They did have an open relationship, but both equally loved each other.

But by God, Andrew lusted after that Minotaur's body so badly. Creamy belly, beefy and muscular arms coated in sweat and musk. Shorts a little too tight, and of course, Ovid’s gigantic cock.

Sure, he could see him naked whenever he wanted, whether just by asking Ovid for a little show, or just searching his name, but due to his boyfriends insistence on not cumming that month, Andrew had to stop.

Andrew watched from his little perch atop his porch and watched Ovid. He was so painfully hard that if it weren’t for the constraints of his denim jeans, his erection would be harder than he was ever before.

And soon enough, Ovid found his little friend watching him. He smiled and waved, a heavy wave of hot breath exiting his body from the exertion. Ovid draped his undershirt over his shoulder and walked over to Andrew.

“‘Heya-” Ovid said as he made his way onto Andrew’s porch, stuffing his phone back into his shorts tight pockets, “Nice to see you again!”

Andrew couldn’t agree more. He stood up, stretching slightly just to make it painfully obvious that he was in desperate need for attention, “It’s been a while.” Andrew agreed, lowering his arms to his sides.

Ovid looked around himself, and finding no one around, turned to face Andrew, “Say, would ya be interested in a little… Party? A few of my friends will be coming over in a few days, and I’m sure they’d loved to meet you.”

Andrew smirked, seeing that look on Ovid’s face that he had seen all too many times on his boyfriend's eyes, “I’d love too, but if it’s the party that I’m thinking of, I might not be able to… Come.” Andrew flashed a quick smile as he said the last word, making it even more obvious.

Ovid flashed a small smile, a light blush appearing on his face as he picked up on what Andrew said, “That’s fine… It’s tomorrow at three.” Ovid flashed another quick smile and departed from Andrew’s little porch.

Andrew retreated back inside, contemplating whether or not he should go.

It wasn’t like he was being forced in chastity by his boyfriend, nothing like that, he just kept going along with it. It has been a couple weeks though, Andrew thought, he might as well just go to Ovid’s party, if just staring and joining in.

Malar got home earlier then what was expected. And most anybody could see that Malar was definitely doing something to himself. Even through the thick gray pants and nearly steel hard, elastic underwear, his bulge was very, very clearly defined.

Andrew had told Malar as soon as he got home on the news, one that Malar openly agreed with, “I think it’d be fun.” He stated plainly, much too tired and much too horned up to really do. Since it was decided, Andrew agreed to go.

Andrew didn’t sleep soundly that night. As it was turning summer, his entire house was hot and stuffy. And even though he was very, very warm, Malar liked it like that.

The next day, Andrew greeted his boyfriend awake with a simple tug and a peck on the cheek, which was reciprocated by Malar forcing his tongue down Andrew’s throat, not that he minded.

Andrew then waited for the time to come. But as he did so, he managed to catch a glimpse of what that night's entertainment would be like. A tiger and a dragon, anthros.

As Andrew stared from his kitchen window, nude of course, he had to admit, they look tasty. The tiger walked with some stride, his paws elegantly sliding down the gravel pathway to the front door of Ovid's house.

He was lean and tall, really muscular. Andrew could tell that he was not from there by his fur, White instead of orange and gold instead of black. The stripes seemed to be slightly reflective, causing the tiger to look even leaner.

The dragon was slimmer, and much less muscular. If Andrew had to guess, that dragon was a bottom. He had one hand holding up his arm as he walked with the tiger, a nervous twitch as he walked alongside him. His scales were a nice light blue and white.

Andrew couldn’t decide which one he would want more.

Ovid greeted the two like old friends, and it was fairly obvious that Ovid starred with some of them. Andrew licked his lips, already wanting it to turn three.

Andrew waited impatiently for three, tossing and turning in his bed and on the couch, just waiting for it. Until, it was finally time to go.

Malar was about as decent as one could see. Denim Jeans, slightly stained shoes, and a light gray T-shirt. Andrew though, he was definitely dressing up for the occasion. Tight fitting black short-shorts, tight white shirt, and slip on shoes worn to the sole.

The duo walked across from their lawn to Ovid's, and they could both see and hear the happenings coming from the inside. They could hear faint rock music with the faint undertone of laughing and discarded bottles being thrown around.

Malar and Andrew looked at each other, wondering what they were getting themselves into.

But that was no time for rational thought. Both had cocks in their minds, and both wanted to have some fun that night. So, Malar walked right up to the door and rapped his knuckles against it.

Ovid answered, already looking disheveled and lustful. He was wearing nothing but short, tight gym shorts that made Andrews look loose. He was leaning against the door from, hot breath escaping him like he had just run a marathon.

“H-Hey!” Ovid pronounced, huffing the words out with some difficulty. Malar and Andrew greeted him fully, waving their hands and smiling. Ovid got out of the doorway and invited them inside, where many different colors danced across the furnished living room.

The first, well the two things that Andrew noticed were the tiger and the dragon. Both sat, nearly nude on the couch, just talking. Both were hard as rocks, both were blushing madly and each time either spoke their cocks gave a little twitch, but they maintained the conversation about apartment rates.

Andrew’s eyes were immediately brought to the muscular tiger, now seemingly more muscular up close. Both paused their conversation and looked to Malar and Andrew, a look of surprise etched onto their features.

“That time already? Thought we had a few hours to get ready…” The tiger said, a deep accent prevalent in his vocals. The dragon shrugged, his eyes darting to Malar with some emotion. Ovid shut the door behind the two.

“I think it’s time for this party to get really started, hmm?” Ovid said, adding a little classic pornstar flare and non-reality to his voice, announcing like a circus conductor. It was close to the same vein as, “What are you doing, step-bro?”

The tiger smiled fondly, his golden stripes glistening as he stood up. He was wearing a small collar with the words Linn engraved on it, a small leash extending from the back. His tight fitting black latex ‘shorts’ clearly did not hide his bulge.

He had a devious smile on his face, a grin revealing his sharp teeth, “Which ones the top?” He asked, sauntering over to the duo. He flicked his tail as he walked past Andrew, dragging a clawed hand against his shoulder blades.

He’s the sub, Andrew thought. Malar grinned, turning to look at the big cat, “Me, but you’re not gonna get any. I’ve been saving it up.”

The tiger looked disappointed, turning around in a huff, though he didn’t look too broken up on the situation. The dragon turned to look at him, “Sorry hun.”

Ovid turned to Malar, having emailed him a little earlier, “Here, come with me.” Malar followed him into the other room, Ovid winking. Andrew took that as a sign to start.

Andrew slipped off his shoes, shivering slightly as the floor was cold as ice. The dragon did a small murr as he saw Andrew doing that, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Linn smiled as well, sliding right up next to the dragon.

Andrew brought his hands up from his knees, dragging his fingers across his body while arching his back a little, a petite, cute moan escaping his lips. It’s been awhile since he was able to do a strip-show, so he was just getting it done now.

Linn slowly dragged a finger down the dragon's chest teasingly, though the dragon had his eyes set on Andrew and Andrew alone. Andrew softly hooked his finger underneath his tight white shirt and pulled it over his head, using his left hand to softly massage his stomach.

Linn hooked his own clawed finger underneath the dragons shorts, using his other hand to massage the cock head underneath the thin fabric. The dragon moaned loudly, but his eyes were still on Andrew.

Both Linn and the dragon looked at him for the final article of clothing. Andrew softly slid the shorts down, softly turning at each tug, not revealing anything other than his supremely soft looking ass.

The dragon growled seeing, actually intimidating despite his really thin body and shy demeanor. Linn smiled, getting up close to his face, “Go ahead Smon, go ahead and ravage him.” And the dragon did not need any more indictment.

In an instant, Smon had him pinned roughly to the floor,a firm gust of smoke rising from his nostrils. Andrew sighed warmly, dragging a hand up from his side to his chest, needing this badly.

Wasting no more time, the dragon pried open Andrew’s waiting mouth, hungrily kissing him the moment it was wide enough. Andrew’s grunt of surprise soon morphed in pleasurable moans of enjoyment as that long tongue snaked his way down his mouth.

Andrew breathed heavily through his nose, feeling a bulge in his throat. Linn moved around them, blowing a whistle loudly as he saw the action take place, “Come on babe. Fuck him, fuck him hard.”

Smon again obliged, pushed Andrew’s body slightly forward and angled his hard, eight inch cock right up against Andrew’s perfect ass. Smon slowly parted from the kiss, dragging his tongue against Andrew’s chest as he thrusted forward softly.

“Ahh… Ahhhh!” Andrew moaned out, feeling how thick and how fat his cock was for a dragon. He hadn’t taken a cock in so long, he had almost forgotten how it felt like. He eased his muscles, clenching each time the dragon thrusted inside him.

Linn brushed his hand against Smon’s head, encouraging him further, “See, he wants it badly! Fuck him harder!” Linn lightly swatted Smons behind, causing Smon to jump forward and stuffing more of his fat schlong inside Andrew.

Smon was obviously plent up, Andrew could feel it with how hungry and despite each and every thrust inside him was. How it stretched his insides and how many times it twitches in him, how much pre-cum leaked out of it, only on par with orcs with how thick it was.

Andrew was fully embracing it, giving long sinful moans of pleasure as he arched his back, allowing the dragon to place both arms against his head, and for Andrew to hang onto his sweaty body as the cock inside him rearranged his insides.

The dragon finally spoke, getting real into what he was doing, “Ya… you like this, don’t you?” He spoke in low, deep growls of possessiveness and hornied visages, “You like this don’t you, you filthy whore!”  
Andrew groaned and agreed with him, not caring anymore. It was obvious that although Ovid was reserved, these porn stars were the sometimes obnoxious ones that felt the need to yell what they were doing every three seconds.

The thrusts grew more forced, more powerful as Smon grew closer and closer to a climax, yelling curse and curse after name-calling, all aimed directly at Andrew. But Andrew felt no need to say anything, actually enjoying what he was saying and agreeing far more that what was probably intended.

“Fuck! Fuck… Here it comes you filthy cumdump!” Smon yelled loudly, steam now rising from his nostrils. Andrew waited for the tell-tale feeling of being filled, but he felt the hard cock in him slide out completely, Linn eagerly grabbing the cock and jerking it off.

It took just three strokes for the cock to burst with seed. Andrew felt a little disheartened by not getting filled, but the sheer volumes of cum being blasted onto him more than made up for it.

Rope after rope after rope of salty dragon seed blasted onto his naked fram, covering his lower half and coating his cock in the stuff. Linn smiled broadly, now wanting a turn with Andrew.

As Andrew laid on the ground, Linn crawled right up next to Andrew. He pressed his short muzzle up against his stomach and pressed his sandpaper like tongue against it, causing Andrew to shiver slightly.

Linn slowly draped an arm over Andrew and steadily climbed over him, all the while lapping at the cum. Before he could get really started, however, Malar and Ovid came out of the hallway and into the main living room.

With no words said, Andrew could tell what Malar and Ovid were planning. The cameras and the nudity were rather large signs. Malar placed both Cameras right up against the couch, capturing a rather gorgeous shot of Linn casually licking up cum while Smon’s cock was in frame still leaking little poots of semen.

Linn flicked his golden tail, a somewhat cum-stained smile now slowly slipping onto his face. He peeled himself off of Andrew and allowed Ovid to get center frame, the massive bull cock now face to cock head with Andrew.

Smon looked at Andrew hungrily again, fire in those green eyes. Ovid, somehow knowing what Smon was planning, picked up and turned Andrew over with no real hassle, Andrew quite enjoying feeling the beefy arms of the minotaur surrounding his stomach, and feeling that massive cock sliding up against him.

Ovid made sure to make a good scene of it, sliding his gorgeous cock up against Andrew’s perfect ass and giving a swift yet gentle slap against it. Andrew pushed back into Ovid, already wanting the thing embedded into him.

Smon slowly slid underneath them both, dragging his long tongue against his stomach and Andrew’s cock. As soon as he got directly underneath Andrew’s face, Ovid got down onto his knees and forcefully pushed down Andrew to lay flat on Smon.

Ovid then directed Smon to slide a little back to allow for penetration. Andrew’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head, the slick feeling of the cum allowing for a clean and clear entrance. Ovid enjoyed seeing the dragons cock enter smoothly into Andrew.

Ovid then placed both hands on Andrew’s ass, slowly sliding them apart as the cock started to thrust deep, the dragon fully rutting Andrew into deep moaning. Ovid softly pawed the ass, feeling every little debit and every little smooth feeling that the ass showcased.

And as before, by some serene grace that should not be possible, Ovid managed to slide his gigantic cock in between the thrusts from Smon. Andrew was about seeing butterflies as both cocks slide in at once, almost filling him to bursting with lust.

Linn watched from afar with Malar, who was gently stroking himself while manning the camera. Linn himself was stroking off too, eyes closed and jacking off to the sounds produced by both cocks just pounding Andrew’s ass.

After nearly finishing off of the sounds alone, Linn decided to finally join the fun too. With a swift flick of his tail, he shifted to get in front of Andrew’s head, whose mouth was wide open as his backside was being pounded into the next realm.

Seeing that Andrew enjoyed it rough, Linn grabbed him by his head and thrusted his cock into his mouth, groaning in release as his cock entered the warm and moist recesses of Andrew's mouth.

Malar was openly enjoying the show, manning the camera and getting close up shots of every action piece. And with the numerous cameras that Ovid had stashed around, he would get every little sinful detail.

Andrew grew more despite, enjoying every little flick, every sensation given to him by the three. He held tight to Linn's delicate ass, almost hungrily fingering it as he desperately dragged him forward, allowing more of his cock for him to suck.

Hiss ass opened up more and more as the dragon and minotaur laid waste to it like the old ages, the lust filled sounds of sex and heavy moaning trapped inside the house. Andrew couldn’t concentrate on everything, just letting it happen and sucking the cock in his mouth.  
The two assaulting Andrew’s ass grew into a rhythm, with every slide out of Ovid, Smon slid in further. The two grew faster and more in sync, allowing for near constant stimulation of Andrew’s prostate, as well as the heat generated by the friction, a wonderful sensation for the three of them.

Time seemed to slow still for Andrew as he felt something gurgle within him, the feeling of fullness soon taking over. The dragon barred his teeth and roared, a single powerful thrust sending waves of draconic cum into his prostate and causing a massive wave of pleasure to erupt in Andrew.

Ovid wasn’t far behind. Feeling the waves of another mans cum on his own cock stimulated him far beyond what he would’ve thought, sending his own powerful flood of semen deep into Andrew.

Andrew started to get more desperate, wanting Linn to cum too. But he had other plans, pulling out of Andrew’s mouth quickly and signaling something to Smon, who Ovid also somehow knew.

With a rough push, Andrew was brought to his knees, roughly to the height of both Ovid and Smon’s cocks. Linn softly kneeled beside him, getting right up next to his face, “You want to suck them off?” He asked sensually, giving a harsh lick to Andrew’s under neck.

Andrew nodded eagerly, and Linn obliged. Grabbing Andrew by the arms, Linn shot up from his kneel to onto his knees, grinding his cock right against Andrew’s gaping hole. With a small arch of his back and a little thrust, he managed to slip into Andrew Hands free.

And as Andrew moaned, Smon took over. Grabbing him by the hair and pushing his cock deep into his throat, “Clean it.” was his simple order, nearly growled out and incomprehensible. And Andrew obeyed, bobbing his head on the cock and taking care to devour any and all cum on the cock.

With his right hand he slowly started to jerk off Ovid, who was just about winding down. Linn, however, was waiting for the perfect moment.

And once he saw it, he quickly pulled Andrew’s arms back and he thrusted forward, thrusting his cock and embedding it deep inside Andrew with a single hip movement. Andrew’s eyes fluttered for a moment, enjoying each little barb as it brushed past his insides, not painful but enjoyable, somehow.

Once he cleaned Smon of any cum left on his cock, he swiftly popped it out of his mouth and moved onto Ovid, and then started to slowly jerk off Smon. He grew hungrier, quickly swiping through each and every vein and divot on his cock, managing to nearly take the entire thing into his mouth.

And, as Linn was primarily a bottom, as Andrew was cleaning Ovid’s cock through nd through, Linn grabbed him harshly and plunged him forward, taking the entire length of Ovid into his throat. Andrew sighed heavily, his mouth stretched and a definite bulge in his throat, but feeling almost complete with it.

Linn’s face deformed as he came too, sliding out at the moment of eruption and blasting a few ropes of cum onto Andrew’s back. Andrew slowly slid backwards, finally popping the cock out with a wet pop. 

Andrew starred, tired but hungry for even more. Linn, Ovid, and Smon shared another look. Ovid started to furiously jerk off his own cock, not even hiding moans and quickly pumping it like it was the last thing he could do.

And so did Smon and Linn, all furiously pumping their cocks in Andrew’s face. And he could tell the exact moment that the stimulation and everything got to them, as all their faces morphed into pleasure and completeness.

He could feel the very air stand still as three torrent waves of cum splashed against his body, absolutely drenching it in a sea of cum. Andrew welcomed it, bathing in the semen produced by them and happily gorging himself with the smell and the feeling of being covered.

And with a deep sigh, all three turned their around and found Malar approaching them. His massive cock aching and twitching for release as he had been edging for weeks to that point. It had seemed that with everything that Andrew did, it broke Malar’s resolve to wait any longer.

And with just a few strokes and an eyeful of his boyfriend covered in the cum of three different magical creatures, Malar erupted onto his boyfriend.

The thick and mucus like orc cum shot out of his green cock like a firehose, unleashing wave after wave of hot, delicious cum onto his boyfriend. Andrew happily opened his mouth, letting just the splashes off of his chest to aim the cum into his mouth.

The wave lasted just a few seconds more, but in those seconds Andrew was drenched in orc cum. His entire body was bathed in the semen of four different men, his face plastered with it, his body sticky and wet. And Andrew was loving every moment of it.

With a content look on his face, Malar turned to the three on the couch, “He’d make a good pornstar.” Linn noted, pushing his paws up onto a small coffee table. Smon agreed, still winding down.

“A real good one, ‘specially with that mouth of his.” Ovid added, grabbing a small can of soda off a table and downing it in one swig. Crushing it, he offered something to Andrew, “I know a few guys who love to cover other guys in cum. You’re welcome to try it out?” 

If Andrew was perfectly honest, he was just tired at that point. His bones ached and his ass hurt like hell, but it was the good kind of hurt. Andrew stood up on weary feet, Malar much too happy to allow his boyfriend to rest on his shoulder and get into contact with the ocean of cum that he had marked his mate with.

Smon tossed his head backwards, “Bathrooms over there if ya want it.” Andrew nodded gratefully, asking his boyfriend to give him a hand.


	5. The Elf that was a Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends Nick and Doug, a fox and ram, have been trying to find a good porn video to finish the day with. They notice that their favorite star, Smon the Dragon, had posted just recently. Not having anything better to do, and the fact that both love his videos, they decide to watch it.

Nick slowly turned to the TV, half mindedly stroking his boyfriend's cock.

Nick was a white fox with dark blue stripes lining the side of his body. He wasn’t that muscular, and overall, he could barely pass for lean. But his boyfriend, Doug, was certainly the opposite.

Large and muscular, the epitome of what the Ram species could become. Large black horns curling out from the back of his head, huge pectorals, and what was most likely the biggest cock that Nick had the pleasure to be quite acquainted with. 

Nick slowly scrolled through several different porn sites on his phone, showing each video in hopes that Doug would just choose one. But sadly, they watched most of the ones available to them, and they just didn’t do it well enough.

But then they noticed that their favorite account, Smon The Drag, had actually posted just a few hours earlier. Doug shrugged, and Nick took that as a sign to play the video, all the while still stroking his boyfriend’s eight inch cock.

Although it had a second delay, the video played well enough.

The video opened up to a beautiful scenery, one of a forested road, and a lone dark elf. Like most, he had dark purple skin and large, almost greedy eyes. They hadn’t read the description, so they had no idea what it was about.

The scene played for well over a minute as the credits rolled, and Doug eyed the elf. He looked, well, almost like how Nick looked when they first met. Barely wearing anything that resembled clothes, and with a supple showage of bulge. As it was porn.

Suddenly, the elf was ambushed by two anthros. A lion and a tiger, both wearing a loincloth that covered literally nothing, as both of their obviously enlarged cocks completely overshadowed it. The elf slowly backed up and tried to run.

But the tiger was too fast, tackling him to the ground. With a single claw slash, he managed to cut clean through the elf’s upper shirt, which was a glorified mesh, and threw it into the deepness of the forest.

The tiger blew hot breath out of his mouth as he slowly grinded forward, his hard cock nearly touching the elf’s face. The elf, for his credit, was an amazing actor, as a look of pure fear and hard panic flashed in his eyes. But like most porn, he could easily tell that it was faked.

With no regard to the elf, the tiger pounced off of his chest and slammed his hips into the elf's mouth, groaning loudly as all eleven inches disappeared into the elf's mouth, The elf shook with fear, but by the way he was sucking on the tigers fat cock, he was really enjoying it.

The lion soon caught up, growling in his partners direction as if to say that he was angry that he was left behind. The tiger waved his hand, bucking his hips hard into the elf's mouth. The tiger pointed a hand down, directing the lion to his pants.

The lion, getting the memo, quickly slashed off the elf's pants and threw them away too, leaving him in nothing but his shoes and his socks. But those quickly disappeared too as the lion made sure he was completely naked.

The lion, being a bit more civilized than, his clanmate, slowly brushed his hands against the elf’s inner thighs. The elf made a perfect actor, showing fear mixed with intense pleasure from the shot’s that showed his face and his mouth getting stuffed with cock.

The lion quickly grabbed the elf’s meager five inch dick, caressing it as he slowly crawled near his ass. Once he got in range, he quickly propped himself right up against the elf’s ass, pressing the tip of his cock against the elf’s hole.

And with a might thrust and a groan, the tiger crammed his fat cock into the elf full force. The elf gagged on the tigers dick, having it nearly in his throat by now. But neither party seemed to care as they continued on fucking him.

Nick had to admit, he was getting into it, and he could tell that Doug also enjoyed it, however silent he was. Nick could tell by the way that Doug slightly thrust upwards every other pump of his cock.

Nick returned his attention to the screen.

By now, both the tiger and lion were getting close. They could tell by their faces, brimming with sweat and huffing loudly. The tiger was the first to cum, him pulling the twink elf’s face off his cock and stroking it, with an explosion of cum coming a second after, painting the elf’s face white.

The lion was the next to go, this time cumming inside the elf. With a hard and deep thrust inside him, the lion bursts, shooting rope after steamy rope deep inside the elf, who was openly, if only cautiously, enjoying what had happened.

The lion pulled out to reveal the elf’s ass a complete mess, completely red and used, cum slowly leaking from him. The lion wiped himself on the elf’s leg, smearing more of his cum and marking the elf as his own.

But they weren’t down with the elf. They spoke in a language that neither Doug nor Nick knew, but it had subtitles underneath so they could understand, “He is good. Good fuck. We could take him to General.”

The tiger nodded in understanding, quickly pulling the elf up and over his shoulder, the elf a bit too used to care, “Yes. That is good. Let’s move.”

The screen soon turned black for a moment, before showing another scene. This one really got Doug going.

They appeared inside what looked like a village with large walls. All the inhabitants were male, and most were wearing simple undergarments, and Nick could see a few sneaky product placements.

But what really got the two going was what happened to the elf. He was kept naked and chained, with a slim and comfortable, yet durable pair of handcuffs on his hands. His dark purple face now a deep beet red.

Doug inhaled, attempting to last longer as Nick continued to slowly and sensually rub his hardened member, Nick slowly caressing his own as they both watched on.

Comments were thrown the elf’s way, all of which were continually degrading and mean, but that seemed to only get the elf going, “What a slut!”, “A good whore like him shouldn’t go to waste. Wonder how many cocks he’s had?”, “Think he’d beg for cum? I do…”

The comments continued, more rapid and derogatory as the elf walked down, cum still pouring from his used ass, slowly dripping down his legs and leaving an imprint on the earthen ground.

They soon approached a rampart, made of sturdy wood. Alone sat a dragon, one that both Nick and Doug knew well enough to create a full body modal. Complete with accurate measurements of the boy downstairs.

Smon the Dragon, playing the General. The General stood up, his body a clean slate of purple and dark blue scales with a creamy white belly and bulging muscles. He only wore a loincloth, which did not hide his erection in the least.

The elf was tugged along, made to walk up the stairs slowly as to allow the crowd to see the seed continuously pour from his ass. The elf blushed hard, trying and failing to hide his obvious erection with the cuffs in the way.

“Another bounty, another sacrifice.” The General said, his voice deep and almost demonic. Doug raised an eyebrow, but he got harder, if that was possible. Both Nick and Doug liked burly men like Smon.

The General slowly cupped the elf’s face in his hands, turning the elf’s head to see how he looked, “Good enough…” He Muttered, quickly swinging the elf around and slammed him against a rock table.

The General’s had his hand against the elf’s face, which had a mixture of arousal and fear etched into it. He was bent over it, his warm face a contrast to the hard, solid and cold stone table.

The General roared out, yelling the heavens and to the ones below, “This Sacrifice shall begin! Let my seed pout into this vessel and shroud his mind, allow him to be of use for us! Let him be used by us!”

With the chanting down, The General ripped off his loincloth. His gleaming twelve inch cock, clearly enlarged, shined in the bright light. He pushed it right against the elf's ass, sliding it between his cheeks and teasing him with it.

“Beg for it. Beg to be fucked in front of all these people. Let them know how much you need it, how much you want it. Beg for me to fuck you, let them know!”

There was silence. Not even the cheesy porn music was used for this bit.

“I… Need it.” The elf muttered against the stone table, his blush almost completely covering his face. The General chuckled, sliding his cock a bit harder, making sure that the elf knows what’s going to happen.

“Say it a bit louder, a bit more words…” The slow and deep voice told the elf.

“I want you to fuck me…” The elf said, still muttering. The Dragon gave a hearty laugh, pressing his face harder against the stone table.

“You what?”

“I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard and as rough as you can go, I want you to cum deep inside him, to make me your bitch! I want you to cum in me, please…!” The elf yelled, and not a second later, most of the dragon’s length sunk into him.

The General's laugh was perforated by the elf’s scream of pleasure and pain, “A filthy whore like you’d want that, wouldn’t you? A slut for cocks aren't you?” The Generald let go off his face, placing one hand over the elf’s stomach so he could pick him up and fuck him at his pace, which was really fast.

The elf nodded, not even caring what the dragon was saying any more. He needed that cock as deep inside him as he could get, and nothing was going to stop the dragon.

“You’re nothing but a slimy cumdump for us, a slave for us to cum into and leave like a used napkin. Aren’t you? Wouldn’t you like that huh, whore? Would you like that?” The elf nodded again, trying to wiggle his cock deeper inside himself as possible.

The dragon placed a hand against the elf’s mouth, letting the lewd sounds that the elf so desperately tried to hide before be let loose, “No need to hide, groan and moan for us, we all know sluts like you, worthless cumdumpsters waiting to be stuffed full.”

The General then gripped the elf’s arms, making his struggle useless, he began to thrust deeper into him, pushing the elf down with his arms with each upward thrust, “You like this, don’t you? You like having all these people seeing just how slutty you are, taking my cock. You love this!” The General gave a particularly deep thrust on that one.

The elf nodded along, barely caring about anything other than the cock in him. He couldn’t care less about what was happening around him, who was watching him. He could barely see due to the pleasure.

“You’re gonna get filled soon, filled to the bursting with cum. Do you want all these people to see how much of a slut you are, let everyone see how much you like getting filled with seed?” The elf nodded, wiggling as much as he could to give stimulation to the dragon.

A few deep and long thrusts later, the dragon came, and did he cum. The elf sighed in deep relief, feeling all that warm, sticky and gooey cum blast into him. He was filled with so much he could nearly taste, his stomach bulging as the dragon kept on cumming and cumming.

Eventually, after three solid minutes of shot after shot of the elf getting filled, the dragon slowly pulled out of him, wiping his cum-covered cock against the elf’s thighs and wiping himself on the elf, saying, “You will be nothing but a cumrag for us. You wanted this, didn’t you. You enjoyed this.” he stated, knowing that this was true.

And the elf did too, his cock still rock hard and cum still pouring out from him. The dragon knelt before him and tipped his head towards his face, a harsh yet somehow warm smile on him, “Now, tell me, are you a slut? Did you enjoy this?”

The dragon slowly knelt up, his cock level with the elf’s face. The elf could clearly see what the dragon was asking him. If he liked it, he would suck him off and clean his cock. The elf barely had to decide.

“I love this. I am a slut, I am a whore, and I love being used!” With that scream to the heavens, the elf began to clean his cock clean as the screen slowly faded dark.

Doug huffed, his body coated in sweat in an attempt to keep himself from cumming. Nick smiled broadly, pressing the pause right before the credits rolled. He could tell by the sounds his boyfriend was making that he enjoyed that little video.

And he would now enjoy himself too. Nick pressed hard against Doug’s chest, catching him by surprise. He quickly slid himself on top of him, leaning in, giving Doug a deep, sloppy kiss.

Nick slowly began to jack himself and Doug off, their cocks rubbing together in his hands. Nick’s tail waved as he got back up, wiping his mouth from the sloppy kiss. Doug gave a deep smile putting both of his hands on Nick’s thigh.

Nick slowly lifted himself up, letting go of Doug’s cock. He slowly positioned himself over the cock, locking eyes with his boyfriend. Those lovely, hazel eyes of his brimming to the burst with lust.

Both felt the need to mate with each other, and they needed it. Nick slowly dropped himself, using the couch as support as the tip of Doug’s cock appeared and smeared his entrance with precum. Nick smiled, and Doug did as well.

Nick groaned out as the tip entered him, stretching him wide. Nick tried to calm his muscles, wiggling his ass as Doug slowly began to lift himself up. 

Once two inches and the head popped in, Nick got no mercy. Doug grabbed him by his toned stomach and thighs, and brutally slammed him down and shoved his eight inch cock deep inside Nick.

Nick moaned out, the roughness only adding to the fire within him. Doug made sure to ground his cock deeper, his precum adding lubricant to the otherwise dry session. Nick had no worries, as he knew Doug could cum.

Doug softly played with Nick's nipples as Nick took over, making sure to slam himself down while moaning, his cock and balls bouncing up and down with every lift and fall. Doug kept playing with them, twisting and turning and pawing at them, keeping his boyfriends pleasure high as well as his own.

“F-Fuck…” Nick managed to mutter out, his tail swishing as he repeatedly slammed down. Doug muttered the same sentiment, trying to not cum being the hardest thing he had ever done at that moment.

And not three seconds later, Doug came. His eyes shot open, and he wanted his cum to shoot as deep inside his boyfriend as he could. He grabbed Nick’s thighs and slammed him, shooting his seed as far as humanly possible. 

Nick was left without words as his boyfriends seed shot up him, the sensation filling him. He choked on his words, leaning over his boyfriend and falling onto his toned and muscular chest. Both panted hard, Doug’s cock still pumping load after load into him as both hugged.

Once Doug had stopped cumming, he noticed that Nick hadn’t. That didn’t sit well with Doug, so he slowly peeled his boyfriend from his chest and softly helped him down on the bed, sliding out of him with a wet shlorp.

With a nonchalance look about him, he casually leaned over and started to suck off his boyfriend, who used his large spiral horns as a handlebar to get him to go faster. Both loved doing this, so it wasn’t much of an issue.

And as fresh as the load inside him, the memory of the events stained his mind, and Nick quickly came into Doug’s mouth with just a few pumps, just five and a half ropes of cum, steadily decreasing in volume. But Doug swallowed it all.

“It’s getting late… We should probably go to bed…” Nick muttered to Doug, who just groaned in response. Both slept soundly that night, and both woke up ten hours later, groggy but tired in a good way.

After rushing to get changed and get ready, along with grabbing a cooler of drinks, they had ventured outside. Doug’s mutual friend Malar had asked them to join in, so they had no reason to refuse.

As they both entered the house, they were shocked to see how many pornstars they knew and had many sessions imaging with. There was Clair, a femboy cat with an almost unnaturally large ass, Jock the big-dicked black panther, and of course, Smon.

Both Doug and Nick, though mostly Nick, were at a loss for words. Malar greeted them with a large hug, and his boyfriend Andrew hugged them as well, “You got Smon here?” Nick asked, eyeing the dragon from across the room.

Andrew chuckled, scratching his head a fair bit, “Yeah, a few days ago Ovid had invited him and his husband over for a good party, and they stayed for a while. Tomorrows that last day they’d be here, so... “ Andrew shrugged.

Linn, Smon’s husband, noticed Doug staring at them both, and quickly told Smon about it. Smon turned his head, and found that the bashful muscular ram that stared at them was rather...Cute looking, if he had a way to say it.

Although he was curious as to what videos they knew him from, as he was often enchanted to become really tall and muscular, despite being anything but that for the most part. He whispered something to Linn, who nodded, and both sauntered over.

“Heya!” Linn said with a chipper voice. He wore a simple sweater and tight black pants that just barely fit him. Nick was the one smitten with him though, and Doug was definitely a Smon Person.

“Hey…” Nick muttered, blushing deeply. Smon turned his attention to Doug, smiling brightly as he held out his hand, “Name’s Smon, though I think you know that.” He was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt, and a pair of grey shorts.

“I must say… You’re even hotter in person.” Despite this might not be the best thing to say, Doug blurted it out. But Smon took it as a compliment, giving a bashful wave of his hand as he earned a blush.

“Thanks! I don’t normally get that ‘cause, well. You can see.” Smon gestured to the clothes he was wearing. Doug shrugged, his voice cracking to not being really used all that much.

“I… I-uhh… I think you look cute.”

“Aww, thank you! You hear that Linn, this cutie thinks that I’m cute.”

Linn purred at him, draping an arm around Nick. Nick blushed heavily, turning his head as to not get embarrassed, “I know right? You know… How about you two come over tomorrow to Ovid’s house? Give me your numbers and maybe we’d set a lil’ something up.”

Nick and Doug were quick to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, as I barely had to time to do anything these past weeks. I tried my best on this, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and by the time you are reading this, the rules will be updated. Keep that in mind.


	6. The Eight Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting their favorite Porn actors, boyfriends Doug and Nick get their chance to have some fun time, and not just them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of shot going on and I didn’t have a lot of time. Plus, I did try to make this one fairly long.
> 
> Parts w/ Ovid and Andrew (OwO)  
> Parts w/ Linn and Nick (UwU)  
> Parts w/ Malar and Cren/Elf (oWo)  
> Parts w/ Smon and Doug (uWu)

Requested on: 6/20/20  
Finished on: 7/10/20

If anything, Nick was just a little apprehensive about this whole thing. Sure, it was more than he could have ever dreamed to happen, but even so, he felt like he couldn’t compete with rather famous porn actors.

He looked to his boyfriend for support, the hunky ram Doug. He just oozes confidence, but even he found himself a little intimidated, especially because of Smon subtly flirting with him.

They had, in fact, given their number to Linn and Smon. They were patiently awaiting for the party to be over, and for them to actually go to Ovid’s home for some fun times. 

But as they traversed the fun little house of Malar, they met another unfamiliar sight: The elf that was fucked in the porn video they had just watched was at the party. He was actually rather pleasant to be around, and had more of a regal and defined presence in the house. His name was Cren.

Far too long they had to wait, but the party had finally died down enough for them to quietly sneak away, Andrew staying just a bit longer for everyone to get out of the house. Soon enough, all eight individuals ventured forth from that house, all the way to Ovid’s.

Cren was used to coming here, as he did work with Ovid in some cases. He quite enjoyed his life, and so this orgy that was going to take place that Smon invited him too was not that unfamiliar to him.

Even Andrew and Malar, despite not being porn actors, were very skilled in both giving and receiving, so Nick and Doug felt a lot out of place.

“Well, anybody want drinks?” Andrew asked, skipping into the living room and doing a fancy twirl. He had been there before several times, especially after the whole Linn and Smon thing they did. Ovid just chuckled as Linn quickly responded.

“Well, there is something that I want to drink that you don’t have in the fridge.” He winked at Nick with an almost sinful smile. Nick blushed, but coyly scratched his shoulder in response.

Malar put an arm around his boyfriends neck and messed with his hair, “Why don’t we cut the cute forplay and just get to the fuckin’? We all know why we’re here.” Doug shrugged, though his obvious embarrassment showed through his dark white fur.

“Fine by me.” Smon stated, grabbing Doug’s hand and whisking him away to the couch, “I call dibs on the couch!”

Cren rolled his eyes, but he had a passion behind them. He had fbee fucked by most sapient creatures that his world had to offer, even some of the feral ones, but he hadn’t had an orc yet. Where he came from, Silverway City, orcs practically didn’t exist. He was more than happy to explore that aspect now.

As smooth as he could, he quietly slipped his hand up against Malar’s chiseled chest. There was something about how manly Orcs were that greatly excited the elf, and with his appetite, there was no doubt that he could deliver.

(OwO)

Andrew just chuckled and allowed his boyfriend to have the elf to himself. He personally wanted Ovid at that time, and with his previous statement, he led Ovid to the kitchen while Nick and Linn got busy right at the door.

Andrew was more than willing to allow Ovid to have complete control over him, and he made that point clear. He felt a little restricted in his clothes, and as he led Ovid to his own kitchen, he unbuttoned his pants and let them slide off as he walked.

For the first time, it seemed, Andrew actually put on underwear. A tight fitting, red and black pair that perfectly accented his pale skin and showcased his body perfectly, including his package. And right before they got to the kitchen counter, Andrew’s shirt also seemingly disappeared, his shoes and socks disappearing the moment he got in the house.

Ovid was more than ready to please him. Using his muscles, he lifted Andrew off his feet and onto the kitchen counter. He wanted a piece of Andrew’s ass that second, but he restrained himself for that moment. They had a long night of fun, why waste it on rushing?

Ovid gripped the humans thighs, shimmying his digits claws against the thin fabric underwear. Andrew felt a shiver rack his body as the cool claws accented his sweaty and heat-ridden body. He felt aroused as they slowly, maliciously pulled down.

Ovid found that the pair of underwear was actually something he greatly enjoyed. Another kink he just discovered, he thought as he just about reached the threshold, holding them right before Andrew’s cock popped up from the tension.

And with a sharp tug downward, the cock sprung up from it’s cloth prison. I wasn’t the biggest, but Ovid was complaining. It was high time he gave Andrew something. Something more than a deep fuck.

Andrew gripped Ovid’s horns gently, savoring the moment as Ovid’s hot breath hazed over his hard cock. Ovid gave a hard snort, more like the creature of legend he was than the civilized person he is.

Ovid slowly and pleasurably let his tongue slip out, hovering just above the tip of the human cock. Andrew groaned, the stimulation just a bit too much to bear witness to.

Ovid slowly dropped his head, working his fingers and claws over Andrew’s thin and curvy body, caressing his chest as he slowly licked Andrew’s balls, slobbering over one orb, lathering it in his saliva before popping it out, and working on the next.

As the seconds ticked by, Andrew grew more lustful. The stimulation was never-ending, never slowing, but never increasing. And just before he was about to get annoyed, Ovid did something.

He gave a short, hard lick with his tongue at the base of Andrew’s cock. The little sensation drove the human mad with lust, sending his mind in a cascading tumble down the stairs of pleasure.

Now he was caressing Andrew’s mid-section, feeling the warmth of skin as his tongue lapped at the base, tickling the sensitive organ was making sure his breath coated every single inch.

Finally he began to work his way up, sliding his tongue against the complete front side, ending with a sizable lick at the tip. Pre-cum oozed from Andrew’s cock, and Ovid quite enjoyed the taste of it.

But he learned from the best, and there was no way he was going to fuck Andrew before sucking him completly. But professionals have standards.

He made sure to lather all sides of the dick with his saliva, drawing each and every lick out with patience and ultimate pleasure. Each lick designed to continue the proverbial fall down the stairs of pleasure.

And once it was completely done, he embraced the cock into his maw. He gently sucked at the tip, his mouth so warm and soft that Andrew managed a groan that overshadowed all the other noises from the other room.

Ovid was in pure bliss. The pure taste of human cock on his tongue, the softness and the knowledge of sucking Andrew off. It felt amazing to him. That he was giving someone else pleasure. He wonders why he hadn’t done this before.

But all goods have better comings, and Ovid knew that no matter what he did, Andrew was going to end up with an ass filled with his cum. And as much as he enjoyed blowing him, his cock needed a resting place.

With a flourish, Ovid untangled his tongue from Andrew’s cock, a little poot of pre-cum flying up in the air. Ovid gave a possessive growl, licking his lips as he slowly creeped up to Andrew’s face.

Andrew hastily grabbed onto the invitation, slamming his face against Ovid’s and into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance, even though Ocid would be the clear winner.

Another possessive growl came deep from within Ovid. He wanted, needed, to mate Andrew.

With careful thought, Ovid slowly pulled away from Andrew’s mouth, once again licking his lips and savoring the kiss. Andrew was panting hard, their saliva mixed in a beautiful display of affection.

With grace and deliverance, Ovid slowly flipped Andrew over, careful to make sure that he didn’t impale himself on the sharp and jagged edges of the kitchen. Andrew’s cock slowly brushed against the cold surface of the wooden drawers, and even that little of a sensation sent him rolling.

And once Andrew was in position, Ovid slowly bent him over, careful hand on his back leading him against the counter. He savored the feeling of power, the soft human skin below him like velvet, and smooth.

He hardly had a chance to truly appreciate Andrew’s body, as the times they had mated it was when he was needy, or when fucking without remorce was happening. Now, he wanted to feel every single each of Andrew, explore every little crevice and fill him up.

He placed both his hands and played with Andrew’s soft ass. It was delicate, soft and rather round. Not plump, nor a bubble. It was an ass that many would love to have, and it was his to ravage and care for. For that time, at least.

He slowly pulled the two cheeks apart, revealing Andrew’s cute rear end. It was obvious he expected something like this to happen that day, as it was as clean as it could be. He was going to paint that hole as white as he could.

He felt the urge to go as fast as he could, but he put that on the back burner. In his mind, there was no need to rush things. He had all night to enjoy his ass. 

He slowly tilted his head down, aiming directly between the cheeks. Andrew knew by the hot breath against his taint what Ovid was going to do,a dn Andrew fully embraced that.

Ovid plunged his face into Andrew’s ass, sticking his tongue in as savoring each and every sensation. Each tremor that ran through Andrew’s body, each perfect, sinful moan and hard twinge of his cock. Everything.

He dug his full muzzle into his ass, pushing in as far as he could go without hurting him. The soft walls of Andrew’s ass gave way easy, allowing him to give him the full rimjob experience that he always enjoyed.

With a few minutes of this, Andrew was well past the point of no return. He was an expert in keeping himself from coming though, and restrained himself as hard as he could. But that didn’t stop his femanine moans from escaping his lips, nor the pleasurably tremors and shakes his body produced as Ovid’s thick and slimy tongue explored his rear.

Ovid finally stopped, pulling out from Andrew’s ass. There was little else to do besides rut him, and now he was plenty ready. He lined himself up against Andrew’s ass, slapping his smooth cheeks with his pre-cum leaking cock.

He slid his meat up and against hsi ass, just right at the mark of not being sucked inside. He teased him with just the tip, slipping in that bull cock just a little bit, before backing off.

Finally, Andrew gave way, “Fuck me!” and who was Ovid to not comply.

He grabbed Andrew’s hips, pushing him against the kitchen counter harder while slowly sliding himself up against him. In a single mighty shove, about three inches of his cock popped inside Andrew.

Andrew released a hound like moan as he finally felt the steaming hot, wet bull cock deep within him. He curled his toes and gripped the edge of the kitchen counter hard, another moan escaping him as he felt it move inside him.

Ovid took great care in sliding himself in and out, slowly easing his way past Andrew’s hole. His insides parted easily, the soft and saliva wet cave allowed him easy access, as Minitaur saliva was as slimy as it was warm.

Another three inches went in, a total of six inches of hot wet cock deep inside him. Andrew felt the need to scream, but not out of pain, but of need, Want. He needed more, he wanted more, “Harder!” He screamed, though his voice was joined with many others from the other room.  
And Ovid compiled once more, finally letting loose. He grabbed Andrew hard, slamming all of his cock deep inside him. He grunted and groaned, grinding himself against Andrew’s soft ass and attempted to get even more of himself into him.

He pulled back in a long, deep stroke, before plunging his cock deep within him again. Ovid’s balls slammed against Andrew’s ass again and again as he pulled out and back inside, the cock creating a squelching noise each and every time.

Ovid fetl Andrew tighten around his shaft, and he went harder than ever. With each thrust, he aimed to please and milk Andrew’s prostate, to make him cum hands free and give him the ultimate pleasure, while milking himself as well.

Each thrust was met back with force by Andrew, each pull inside hitting his prostate almost perfectly, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure into him. There was nothing in the world to him that he liked more than a cock in him, and Ovid’s was one of the best.

Andrew’s moans were soon met with Ovid’s, as Andrew’s tightening hole caused the beast to come out greater, deep guttural groans of pleasure erupting from him as he continued to hump and thrust harder than ever.

The wonderful scent and sound of sex perferated the kitchen, sinking into the very foundation of the room as the two went at it. Andrew’s moans echoed in the kitchen, meshing with the wonderful sound of sex.

A thunderous sound exited Ovid’s maw, a sound deep within his body that resonated within both of them. With a long, drawn out outstroke, Andrew prepared himself for a filling, clenching the hard tiled kitchen counter and taking in a sharp breath.

And the entire cock, over an entire foot in length, disappeared within Andrew’s bowles and emptied Ovid’s bowles of all his seed.

Ovid growled animalistically, pushing Andrew’s hips and ass closer to his own body to allow the entirety of his load into him. Huge jets of cum erupted into Andrew, sending his body into a daze as the thick, hose-like stream hit his prostate the same time as Ovid’s cock.

Cum blasted out of Andrew’s ass, Ovid’s long cock acting as a pseudo-cork, and keeping the majority firmly stuck inside him. Andrew felt the pleasure hit him like a ton of bricks, and he finally released as well, his cock spurting out a few streams of his semen.

After a full minute of continuous coming, Ovid was finally spent, pulling out of Andrew with a satisfying squelch. The cum trapped inside him poured out like a waterfall, splatting on the floor. Andrew felt the need to lick it all up, but by how hard he was fucked, he couldn’t really move.

Ovid sighed deeply against his, a thick rumbling in his cream colored chest, and Andrew was just content to stay there. He would need time to recuperate after a fuck like that.

(UwU)

“Here is just fine for us, isn’t it my foxy friend?” Linn moaned into Nick’s ear, flicking his tongue across his neck. Nick shivered and blushed, a little embarrassed that it turned him on a lot.

“Don’t worry buddy. I have that effect on people. Now, how ‘bout you get out of those clothes, hmm?” Linn rubbed against Nick’s body, somehow slipping his clothes off while still maintaining a rhythm, grinding his hardening cock against nick’s side.

“H-Hold on. Let me… Get, you know…” Nick muttered, stammering as Linn danced around him with experience and lustful looks. Nick slowly gripped the ends of his shirt and pulled up, his bushy tail beginning to wag a little as Linn began to caress his chest. 

Linn made the next move, slipping his fingers underneath Linn’s pants. With an almost scary grace, he managed to completely disrobe the fox. As it turned out, Nick didn’t even bring underwear to the party, his cock pulsing ever so slightly in the air.

Linn licked his lips as he explored Nick’s body. His hands roamed all across his stomach and chest, grinding up against his body, his cock throbbing against the others pristine fur, latheirng his thighs and backside with pre-cum.

A moan erupted from in front of them, but neither paid much attention, they were too concentrated on each other. Linn nipped at Nick’s neck, moaning a little as his fangs slowly grazed his neck. A little more pressure and it would slice through it, but he wasn’t aiming for that.

Linn gave another soft, girlish moan as he circled the fox, gripping his tail and raising his ass just a little bit, causing the fox to stand on the tip of his paws. There was no denying what either Linn or Nick wanted.

“Can you… Uhh-” Nick stuttered on his word, Lnin giving a breathy yes behind his back. Nick could feel Linn’s cock pulse behind him, he could feel the heat radiating off that barbed cock. Nick gulped, “F-Fuck me?”

“Sure love. You’re gonna’ get fucked real hard, you want that?” What Linn said pariodied what Nick heard from the video he and Doug watched, and his excitement got the better of him, “Oh, you like that huh?” Nick nodded.

“Well then, ya dirty slut, tell me how hard you want it!” Linn said, pulling Nick's tail hard. Nick blushed hard, standing on the very tips of his paws.

“Fuck me as hard as you can!” Nick yelled out, finally tipping over and falling onto his knees. Linn was quick to follow up, pushing him down hard on the tiled floor. Linn’s hard cock bobbed in the air, right up against the fox's tailhole.

“How about this. After I cum deep inside you, you suck me, and everyone else here clean? You’re such a dirty cum-dumpster, I’m sure you’d like that.” Nick nodded once more, his cock spurting out a little poot of pre-cum. He enjoyed this.

With another rough push, Linn got right up against Nick’s hole, “Tell me, scream to me. What do you want me to do?” That single phrase ignited a fire inside Nick, a fire that fuelled his passion for name-calling and degradation. There was no coming back now.

“I want you to fuck me unitl I can’t walk! Until I’m completlty filled with cum, I want you to fuck me as hard and as deep as you can-!” Nick balked, gasping out as he struggled with his words, Linn already had plunged his cock deep inside him.

“I’m sorry, what were you sayin’?” Linn said, grunting a little as he thrusted hard into Nick. His thick barbs slide against the fox's delicate insides, somehow feeling amazing despite usually feeling painful.

“I’m.. I wan-” Nick gasped again, his tail pulled back as Linn thrusted forward, causing Nick to raise his chest and hands. Linn took this opportunity, grabbing the fox from around the waist and having him right up against his own chest.

Linn continued his brutal pounding, fucking Nick as hard as he could possibly go. Long thick strokes embedding into him, powerful thrusts slamming against his ass and prostate. Nick could barely create a single thought, his mind ravaged by the pounding.

Linn reached around, grabbing the fox's cock with his hands and began to slowly, methodically pump his cock as he pounded his ass. Nick whined and moaned, biting his lip as each thrust sent him into the next level of depravity.

“P-Please…” He whined, his voice barely above a whisper. He wanted Linn to go faster, he couldn’t understand why, but those words awoke something in him. He needed to get fucked hard, he needed to be cummed in, he needed his cock.

“Don’t worry foxy, I’ll make sure you’ll be satisfied.” Linn told him, gripping him in an iron bear hug. Nothing felt better to Nick than that moment, Linn’s cock buried to the hilt inside him as his own was being caressed, Linn’s other hand caressing his nipples.

“Harder… Faster, please!” Nick yelled, pistoning his hips back to meet Linn’s thrust. Linn himself was more than surprised, but he welcomed it. Nick now moaned very second, as Linn thrusted into and out of him as fast as possible.

He whined some more, his cock now leaking pre-cum like mad. The more Linn played with his nipples, the more Linn’s balls slapped against his ass, the more he moaned and groaned, the more he walked down the path of depravity, the more pleasure he felt.

He didn’t see anything else. There was nothing else in that moment that could stop him from milking Linn for all he was worth. He needed it, he needed Linn’s cum. And he needed it now.

Nick squeezed as hard as he could, nearly cumming right then and there by the sensation of Linn’s barbs catching his inner flesh, a pleasure he had seldom been accustomed to. Each thrust, Linn had to work and grind to get inside Nick, each thrust a pleasure beyond what Nick thought was possible.

“I’m gonna cum soon…” Linn muttered, nipping at Nick’s neck while rocking his and Nick’s body with each thrust. Nick just moaned in response, though Linn wasn’t sure the other could hear him.

But Nick did hear him. Nick found himself squeezed and squirming as hard as he could, finally catching Linn at the hilt. And the wonderful sensation of being filled with cum commenced.

Linn groaned loudly, stuffing his face into the fluff of Nick’s neck,his cock spurting shot after shot of cock deep into Nick’s ass. The hoy, steamy tidal wave of semen entering his body caused Nick to cum as well, his orgasm cutting through his body like a hot knife.

Nick toppled over with Linn still in him, shuddering as the steaming load in him was still going. He found himself pushing back, trying to get more of Linn’s cock in him. Something did awake inside him, and that something was definitely hungry for more.

For now though, he would be satisfied with the load in him. He would wait until every single person was done, and then he would drain each and every one of them.

(oWo)

Cren slipped a hand underneath the orc’s shirt, caressing his hard pecs and even harder abs. Yes, this was definitely going to be his favorite. Orcs were the epitome of what a male species could be. Even giants couldn’t compare to how muscular orcs could get.

“You’re going to fuck me. Here and now.” The elf stated as a fact, practically clawing off his own clothing to get to be as close to the orc as he could. All malar did was laugh, a deep throaty laugh. But he complied.

As most dark elves were, he was rather femanine. There was no muscles there, no abs nor even mass. He was strong, he could definitely lift a lot, it just didn’t show. That was one of the reasons why he always enjoyed having deep, hard sex with beefy guys. He enjoyed that feeling.

Soon enough, both their clothes were off. The two shared a kiss, a sloppy, lovely kiss. The orc’s tusks were on either side of the elfs small head, but that didn’t stop them from wrestling on the floor, saliva parting through their mouths as their tongues danced together.

The two didn’t separate, not even when Malar managed to get Cren on his back, their cocks together. The two moaned into one another, their hearts alit with passion. Cren stifled a moan as he brought his hand down, caressing and pumping both their cocks together while still kissing the orc.

And could that Orc kiss. Nothing was more manly, more masculine, nor amazing as an orcs true, passionate kiss. The pair continued to swap saliva, even when Malar slowly pulled away to get into position, Cren kept their lips locked together.

He nearly parted his kiss once he felt the orcs thick green cock about to enter hmi, just the mushroom head right about to pop into him. He moaned into their kiss, ecstasy and passion allowing him to drive past his boundaries.

The two finally parted, a thin string of saliva between them as they gasped for air, “You ready?” The deep, masculine voice of the orc rang in the elf's ear. Cren nodded, moaning as he could feel the heat radiate from their bodies.

The orc slowly pushed inside, sloshing an entire five inches deep within the dark elf. Cren moaned out loud, hanging his arm around the orcs neck for support. He moaned directly into his ear. It was long, drawn out, femanine.

Another thrust sent four more inches inside, and the elf could already feel him pushing against his prostate. He could feel every single girthy vien, every hard twitch and every single pulse. He was in heaven.

The two shared another kiss, as sloppy as the last one. Each moaned nito it as another three inches Malar’s cock went inside the elf, just before hilting him completely. Twelve whole entire inches inside him, pushing against his inner wall. And he wasn’t all the way inside yet either.

“Fuck… Fuck!” The elf shouted, the feeling of the girth inside him, the feeling of that powerful cock sheathed inside his body causing him immense pleasure. He could barely contain it within himself, almost cumming there.

He gripped the orcs neck and bared his teeth. Another two, and final, inches stretched inside him, going past his inner wall. The entire length stuffed inside him, and just looking at the elf, Malar felt aroused.

He could see the outline of his thick cock buried into the elf, just a thing stretching of skin and flesh that separated them. He felt immense pleasure from just looking at it, and he slowly reached a hand down.

He felt his cock beneath the elf, pulsing at his own touch while being buried in Cren. Cren moaned as he felt the touch, the thick shaft inside him pulsing against his walls. He felt pleasure like nothing before, even being filled with a super-enhanced Smon was nothing compared to this.

Simple, yet so good.

This is where the real fun for Cren started. Malar slowly pulled out. The long stroke out felt agonizingly pleasurable, and as the cock left it’s sheath, Cren felt a little cold space inside him, like something in there was removed when it shouldn't have.

But that space was soon filled once more as Malar shoved the entire length deep inside the elf, his whole cock, all fourteen inches, stuffed deep inside him with a single hard thrust. The elf moaned both in pleasure and some pain, shutting his eyes from both.

But Malar stopped and softly caressed the elf's face, allowing him to grow accustomed to his size. Malar gave a few gentle thrusts into him, and Cren slowly opened his eyes, “I want to see your eyes as I fuck you.” Malar said, going in for another kiss.

And Cren received it, giving Malar another deep kiss before grunting as the massive orc pulled out and pushed in hard. But those grunts soon turned into soft moans as he grew more accustomed to the gigantic girth and size.

Malar kept thrusting away, his entire face a slobbering mess of his own and Cren’s saliva, but neither cared. Their bodies were racked with sweat, balls sloshing with cum wanting to spurt out, churing with need to be emptied.

Cren softly cradled the orcs face, his hands shaky and tired, yet his face alive with passion. Lust filled his body before anything else, and put his arms underneath Malar’s and around his stomach, and slowly pulled himself up from the ground.

He nearly let go as Malar’s cock penetrated even deeper than before, and the feeling of being suspended reminding him of his stints with several flying creatures, and airborne sex. God, that was amazing, but nothing still compared to Malar’s massive cock.

Malar grunted hard as he held the elf in his arms, pistoning himself in and out of him. He could barely form words and thoughts as he slammed repeatedly, his balls churning with greed and need of release.

The elf was so tight to him, so soft and velvety, so smooth and nice inside. He was so warm, it was almost as if his ass was made for him. The only other person he ever felt this was with Andrew, and although he would forever be loyal to him and him alone, he had to admit that he wouldn't mind having his number.

But he didn’t think about that now. ALl that mattered was the cocksleeve of an elf below him, groaning and moaning into his ear and saying yes over and over again. Gasp after gasp, moan after moan. These little noises added up over time.

And soon, Malar felt his impending orgasm. There was no denying it. His thrusts grew shorter and shorter, his dick twitched and pulsed wildly, and his breath grew short. With this new system added to his brutal fucking, Cren felt his own fast approaching.

And both came at the same time. Malar voiced a loud roar as he came deep within Cren, his balls emptying their entire store of semen directly into the elf’s bowles. His semen shot out like a hose, hot and steaming, directly into his prostate.

Cren felt the heat and fullness, and he came as well. His stomach look inflated as his own couple spurts of cum shots of his cock, landing on Malar’s and his own chest.

Cum blasted out of his well used ass, shooting out like a pressurized hose and painting the tiled floor before them a nice white. Malar collapsed atop the elf, his breathing hard and his cock still buried deep within him.

And the two shared a kiss before seeing how the others were doing.

(uWu)

Smon was more of a bottom if he was being honest. Most of the time he acted as a top, it was more of a show of force, or him acting, or him wanting to impress people, namely Andrew that one time.

But the way that Doug was and how truely muscular he was, even compared to orcs, was insane. Smon was a little ashamed to admit that he wanted to do many, many things with Doug. But for now, he would be satisfied with a decent ride.

The ram was thrown atop the couch, a deep blue one that felt rather nice. Smon straddled him rather hastily, unbuttoning Doug’s pants and ripping them off. They teared a little, but neither party carried. Or they were too horned up to care.

A deep tremor ran through the dragon's body as he stared at the masterpiece that was doug's cock. It wasn’t as big nor as girthy as he normally took in the privacy of his home, but here, it was just fine.

Smon slowly trailed a claw against the rams thighs, slowly trailing to the man's groin. Doug watched with careful deliberation, watching as the claw slowly trailed along. A light blush started to appear on his stoic face.

Smon slowly circled the rams shaft, using one hand to lightly caress the base of it while using the other to fondle his balls. If there was one thing that Smon knew about rams and sheep, is that they loved heat. Especially in those places.

With a simple breath, Smon breathed upon Doug’s cock, wrapping it in a layer of smoke and heat that was intoxicating, warming up his cock to a higher plane of pleasure. Smon wanted to ride it so badly, but it had been so long since he had taken anything up inside him, he needed to loosen up.

So, the dragon slowly got onto his knees in front of the ram on the abnormally long couch, wrapping his long tongue around the rams cock while using a single finger to open himself up. He moaned into his blowjob as the finger slipped in easily enough, working the digit to the knuckles as he contorted his body.

Doug breathed through his nose as he observed the very sexy dragon do his thing. Doug slowly curled his fingers around the dragon's scaly head, the hard scales cold and slightly wet. That did wonders for what he imagined his insides to feel. And rams did like heat.

Soon, another digit slipped its way inside Smon’s ass, and he moaned even deeper. It really had been so long since he had done anything like this. He knew that bottoms felt this good, but now that he was truly going to get the riding experience. He might switch completely.  
The dragon took a deep breath, and completely enveloped the ram in his mouth. He slowly used his breath to steam up the inside of his mouth, just a little bit. But that little steam causes moans to finally escape Doug’s mouth.

Another two digits unk their way deep into Smon, and he felt just a little bit more prepared. He steadily rocked himself back and forth, diving and deepthroating Doug’s cock with pushing his own fingers as deep into him as they can go.

“Hmm…” Smon pronounced, finally sitting up from his position. He unravel his tongue from the ram's cock, the taste of meat and pre-cum a wonderful combination for a creature of taste like Smon. Nothing compared to it. 

Well, besides actual cum.

Smon slowly sat up, retrieving his fingers from inside of himself. He slowly made his way forward, squatting himself right over Doug’s cock. Doug smiled, though his entire face was enveloped in a fine red blush. Smon loved that look on him. But he would love this more.

“Don’t be easy…” He muttered, slowly lowering himself over the rams cock. He moaned as the tip just approached his taint, right before his tail. He could feel it twitch, and then-

Smon squawked in surprise as his body was slammed down, all eight inches of hard ram cock stuffed inside his ass. Doug groaned as he held onto the dragons thighs tightly, having slammed the dragon down.

The dragon felt so hot and wet inside, naturally lubed up and stretched. His girth caused a little discomfort from the stuffing, but the dragon soon began to squawk in true pleasure once he had grown accustomed to the feeling.

The dragons own hard cock bobbed in front of Doug, and he felt like he owed the dragon a little something for letting him fuck him. Doug hastily grabbed his shaft and pumped it in times with his thrust.

This caused the dragon to double over, placing both his hands on Doug’s chest for support. Finding their place right against his nipples, the dragon felt an intense need to pinch them. And he did so, playing with Doug’s nipples.

Doug soon felt no need to continue to slam Smon’s own body down, “Please. Let me.” Smon managed to croak out between squawks and moans. Doug agreed, shifting his hands attention to the dragon's own body, caressing the smooth scales.

Smon grinded his ass as far as it could go against Doug’s groin, squeezing and heating up as he felt the need. He repeatedly thrusted up to allow gravity to take hmi down, halfway helping but attempting to thrust down with it.

But it was no use. The feeling of getting stuffed with a cock like Doug’s was indescribable to a mostly top like Smon, and the heat of living flesh and friction within him caused his mind to go elsewhere, just his thrusting up and the gravity taking him down all he cared about.

He continued to moan and squawk, playing and twisting and turning Doug’s nipples in a play he had never done before, his own body in hyperdrive and autopilot. There was not a single power in the world that would separate him from Doug’s cock.

By now, Doug could feel his orgasm fast approaching, but he needed a little help to get there. He was used to his boyfriend's own style, so this was a little more difficult to get him off. Finally deciding that he was going to give Smon the ride of his lie, he acted.

He wrapped his muscular arms around Smon and slammed him down against his chest, the dragon giving a quant squawk of surprise. His ass and his insides tightened around the rams cock as he did so.

With the dragon now firmly against his chest, Doug got to work. He positioned himself against the dragon's taint, slamming his cock as deep as he could possibly go and grinding his balls and his base against his tail, trying to get that last few centimeters inside.

And he repeated that, constantly and furiously slamming against the nearly passed out dragon. Smon barely hung onto consciousness as he came, shooting his load all over Doug and staining his already white fur. But he kept going even past that orgasm, and soon enough, Smon could feel another coming his way.

With a powerful and collective thrust into him, both came at the same time. Smon’s was a little weak as he had already came, but Doug’s was a powerful jetstream of semen blasting it’s ways into Smon’s innards.

And now, Smon understood why all the bottoms asked him to cum inside. The absolute feeling of it blasting it’s way inside, the warmth and fullness it contained within. The completeness it had come along with it. It was wonderful. Amazing even.

“Yes…” Smon breathed against Doug’s ear, panting hard as the last few spurts of ram seed emptied into him. He definitely understood how bottoms felt now.

After everything was said and done, it went fairly normal. Sure, Doug seeing his boyfriend suck everyones cock clean of cum and licking every single drop of cum from the bottom’s asses clean was new, but not a bad new.

Andrew and Ovid were both spent as they could be, since Andrew practically feel on top of Malar, and Ovid slumped onto the cum-stained couch.

Malar was rather spent as well, sliding off of the elf before his boyfriend slumped onto him, and nearly fell asleep if it wasn’t for Andrew’s constant moving. Cren was also tired from it, and actually did manage to nap for a few minutes as everything quieted down.

Smon was spent, but the kind like after a good run. He was situated right next to Ovid and just let his legs be pulled apart and let the cum flow. He was more than full at that point, but he enjoyed every second.

Nick and Linn were a special case. The feline was always full of energy, but he decided to just sit on the kitchen table and watch everyone slowly gain post-nut clarity. Nick, on the other hand, was not tired.

He sucked, blew, and fondled every single person there and cleared them of all types of cum. From cocks to ass, he licked and drank every single drop. Give or take.

All in all, they all enjoyed their experience, but thought that they probably weren’t going to do it again for the sake of both time, and sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The again, sorry for the wait.
> 
> But, I’ve also updated the rules. Please refer to rules five and six for further requests.


	7. The Price to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive has wandered far from his home village on a fetch quest for the elder, but founds himself lost. After a while, he asks a dragon for directions, and the dragon said he would give him them, but for a price...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned on: 28/2020  
> Finished on: 30/9/2020

The pathway stretched far beyond Ive’s vision, winding and turning and twisting around hills and valleys, around trees and boulders. The hot sun stuck his sweat to his body, already dehydrated and sunburned.

“Damn it.” Ive muttered, leaning desperately against a decaying tree stump. His vision was blurry and faded, yet he could still see. Why did he have to wonder into this God-Forsaken forest, he often wondered to himself.

Among the many numerous residents of Krampton, Ive’s home village, Fafnir Forest was a common talking point. Even the wizards and seers steered clear from it, and not even people with high tech equipment would venture into it.

And Ive just so happened to get lost.

His sun tanned skin shined white with sweat as he took a moment to catch his breath. He hadn't brought anything with him, thinking that it would be a simple fetch quest for his village elder. He had already been lost for three hours at this point, and he knew that no one would come looking for him.

Ive’s emerald eyes scanned the ground for anything resembling food, his stomach rumbling something fierce. He damned his suffering, already feeling his heart begin to ache more.

Often, he would think about how his life ended up here. Just last year, he had been a favorite in town. The guy that talks to everyone, the one that's nice to everyone, the one that has never had a problem.

Then, their village was attacked by a clan of vampires. Against the government's commands on territory, they said they claimed the land, even if some agency had done it before them. They all thought that with the agency having bought their land, they’d be safe from rouges and gangs. They were mistaken.

They only had pitchforks and small cutlery, and only two butcher knives. They couldn’t kill any of them, as none of the silver and metal weapons could pierce their skin enough to stick to their heart, and anything shallow instantly healed.

Ive’s parents both died that night, along with the family dog that protected them. When everything had settled down, and agency law enforcement came along, Ive saw the bloodbath that was their house.

Ive shook his head hard, his breathing uneven and sketchy. No matter the time or place, he couldn’t help but remember it. Blood splattered like paint across walls, flesh smeared on the carpet and counters.

Ive sniffled back a tear, pushing himself off of the tree. He wasn’t going to let his parents die with him. Even if he had nothing to go back to, he needed to live. For their sake.

Even if not a single living or dead soul managed to escape the forest, he was going to.

Ive’s sneakers slammed against dirt, mud, grass and stone as he kept moving, barely taking a break to catch his breath. The pathway just kept stretching, but his determination to live, to see another day kept rising with it.

The sun only started to sweat before Ive’s body gave out, slumping to the hard rock mountain that the path ran alongside. His head hurt and pulsed with his heartbeat, and he began to feel dizzy.

Luckily, the temperature immediately began to recede with the sun, which was only a momentary comfort to Ive. Even in this state, Ive could see that his efforts were futile. There was no mountain in any direction of their village for hundreds of miles.

Hot tears began to stream down Ive’s face, Ive cuddling into himself. He leaned against the hard rock wall, hoping that some landslide, or some other natural event, would just end him there. He had nothing else. 

His parents were gone. His house was destroyed and tainted to a point where it had to be torn down. His dog had died with his parents and his cat only recently died. Everyone faked pity towards him, if only out of some respect to his parents. No one liked him, and no one needed him.

And Ive began to sob. His wails echoed through the cavernous mountainside, pooling into the darkest depths. His rage, anger and indignation, his sorrow and his pain, his guilt and anguish all poured into his scream of agony. Pure, agony.

His cries extended far beyond his own ears, tormenting those that heard it. It carried his emotions, his loathing of himself and others. Ice tried his best to stifle it down, but to no avail.

For five minutes, Ive sobbed. He cried until no more tears could be shed, he cried until every last ounce of emotion had left his body. He cried until his ears forced themselves shut, his body slumping over.

He welcomed the cold embrace, hoping that it would all be over.

********

Ive awoke early in the morning, his body sore and bruised, yet rested. His face was disfigured by soot and sand, dust and dirt sticking to his tear-dried face. His clothes were in ruin, nothing more than an obstruction of his indecency than functioning clothing at this point, as scattered and tattered as they were.

He lifted himself off the ground with a groan, his bones and aching and throbbing. He placed a thin palm against his head, feeling it thump and thump, “Why…” He muttered, more of a statement than a question.

He then looked down, and to his surprise, was met with something. A small leaf scroll, with the inscription of wood fairies imprinted upon the body. Ive sniffled once more, almost choking on his dry throat.

Although a bit vague, Ive could read the faeish language that was inscribed onto the inside. With some tinkering, he figured that it was a map of some sort. A map marking a pathway that leads to water. Although he did find it strange that the fairy had inscribed their name, along with their calendar date.

Ive instantly shot up, adrenaline fueling his veins. If he could get there before his body died, then he’d survive. Maybe he would get out of this place afterall.

Ive shuffled to his feet, bracing himself against the Stoney cliff of the mountainside. With unsteady feet, Ive began to walk the path once more, this time with the map guiding his actions.

After twenty hard, grueling minutes of determined walking, Ive could hear it. The air became humid and heavy, warm with the smell of water. He then heard it, the sound of rushing water.

With nothing but the thought of fresh water in his mind, Ive began to run. Through tattered bones and torn clothing, Ive cared no attention to the thorns and branches in his way. They ripped and shredded as he ran, some parts tearing off large chunks of cloth, but he paid no mind.

He reached the stream quickly, and he slammed down against the bank. He dived his hands into the water and scooped some up, gulping it down in just one sip. It tasted heavenly to his dehydrated body, so he kept taking more and more.

Eventually, Ive felt much better. His energy rejuvenated, and his mind grew clearer. He felt his heart beat faster as he realized that some fairies actually helped him. Maybe he was worth being alive.

But then, Ive recognized where he was at. He had been so hurried in his approach for water that he hadn’t seen all the signs: The countless animal bones and skulls, the runes that his almost bare feet brushed past. Or the complete silence that perforated the area.

He looked to his right, and saw where the water flowed from. A stream that carried on for miles upon miles. But then he looked to his left, and he found where the water flowed into. A cave, which had Faeish words scribbled against the side, right outside the runes.

Ive stood on shaky legs as he realized just how in trouble he was in. He should have realized it before, when he first got the leaf. No modern wood fairy that had good will in their heart would inscribe both their name and their calendar. They would use the calendar most used in the area. That leaf scroll came from The bǫl Fairies. Evil little mischief makers

Ive bit his life as he retreated from the cave, fear coursing through his veins. The Faeish against the wall was made by actual wood fairies, the words for Danger, and Dragoon.

And the runes. They were also created by the wood fairies, a powerful ward that could only be broken by an elder fairy, one that has at least lived beyond its second century. There was no way that Ive could escape from the cave.

But strangely, Ive felt at peace with this. Maybe it was the idea that no one truly cared about him. That even if he wanted to honor his parents in surviving, what was the point in trying? Even the strongest magest hadn’t gotten out, and neither had their spirits. Why would he have a chance?

With that thought in mind, Ive decided that instead of a slow, painful death by heat stroke, or malnutrition or disease, he’d die by dragon. A dignified death, and a fast one. 

He ventured into the cave, his face stone cold and his heart colder.

The cave itself was rather well-light, with a never-ceasing torch at the entrance, held upright by a long dead bone fairy. With no regard to culture or tradition, Ive ripped the torch from the skeletons grasp, not caring if he was damning himself against the bone fairies. They wouldn’t get through this ward.

The insides were rather wet and humid, with the air very heavy and hot. Even with his barely clinging together clothes, Ive felt like he was wearing far too much. He ventured deeper besides the stream, following it like a guide down the cave.

He then came across stone steps, and a spiral pathway. The large rocks that were sharp or blunt began to be chiseled away as he approached, becoming smooth as marble at the entrance to the stairway,

The streams path, which was chaotic and all over the place at the mouth of the cave, was formed into a neat and narrow aqueduct system, shooting into the wall, and as Ive walked down the stairs, he could hear the water making its way at the same time.

Ive kept going, a look of intrigued boredom evident on his face.

Once Ive reached the landing of the staircase, he was met with quite the sight. Large white crystal jutted from the sandy floor, shining and bright by the fire. The reflected little of anything, but shone like the shiniest gemstone.

Ive kept going, although he did stop to admire a few on his way. Even when he was dragging himself to die, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the crystals. But even with his aching bones, he couldn’t stop. Because, why delay the inevitable. At least he could ask the dragon, if they were sentient, where his hometown was. Maybe then he would have some closure if he was close enough.

And once Ive turned the last corner, where the biggest crystals were, he saw it. The Dragon.

The room he found was gigantic if size, most likely taking up much of the mountain. Pillars of white marble were stacked to the ceiling, barely visible from the bottom. Stacks on stacks upon stacks of precious gemstones and golden bars and coins were thrown together, forming twinkling golden hills.

And in the direct center of the room, stood the dragon.

From how close it was, Ive saw that it wasn’t that large, only about twice his size. It had only two back legs, with its wings replacing it’s front legs. It was staring at him with an intensity Ive had never seen before, and even with his heart as cold as it was, a shiver racked up his spine.

“Who,” It spoke in a hushed whisper, yet the silence inside the vault made the small sound erupt in his ears, “Are you.” 

Ive gulped, but once again found that feeling of calmness. It was sentient, that was a good thing. Maybe this won’t be all that bad, “My name is Ivery. Ivery Jacobs.” He managed to stutter out, his quiet voice echoing throughout the chamber.

With a slow humm, the dragon rose to it’s feet. It’s scales were a milky white, shimmering as the many countless gold coins reflected Ive’s torch onto them. It’s wings’ tips were laden with golden plating, the wings webbing a dark stormy gray.

But Ive’s eyes were caught in the dragons. A burning, glowing purple color.

“And what are you doing here, Ivery?” The dragon asked, shaking off excessive gold and diamonds that littered its relatively small frame.

“I was tricked into coming into your ward by a few bǫl fairies. WIth no other option, I thought that it would be better if I just came into the cave.” Ive explained, his face blank of any emotion.

The dragon hummed once more, “Granted, I do ask for a quick death. I’m sorry if I disturbed you, but there really was no other place for me to go, and I don’t want to die of starvation.” Ive continued, shuffling his feet in her nervousness.

The dragon stopped moving, and looked at him with surprise written on it’s features, “Excuse me? A quick death?” Ive walked backwards, afraid that the dragon was implying that he would not be granted his wish.

“What? Are you insane? Why the fuck would I eat you?” Ive was taken aback by how the dragon’s tone changed, and even more so by his usage of profanity.

“Well! The signs outside the cave! Written in Faeish by the wood fairies! It said Danger, Dragoon, and so I assumed…” Ive trailed off, rubbing his shoulder with his one, non-sore hand. The dragon just looked at him with a face of pure disgust.

“Look, that sign was put up there long before I got into this cave. I think it came from before everyone knew about us and shit, so we dragons had to hide in caves. His name was Mezaloranic or something.” The dragon said, kicking a few gold coins with his claws.

“And your name is?’

“Henry.”

Ive blinked. He bit his lip in frustration. He hyped himself up to get killed quickly, solidified his heart into steel reinforced concrete, and then this? He felt a little anger rise in his veins. Only temporary though, as he did realize he was still talking to a dragon.

“Okay… So, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot, little human.”

“Do you know any way out of here?” Ive asked, hope filling his voice. Now that he knew about the dragon not killing him, maybe he could help him get out of there and back to his village.

Ive watched the Wyvern carefully, examining his features. For a moment, the dragon looked helpful, even somewhat excited to help, but then it changed quickly, one that implied mischief, and trickery.

“Maybe…” The dragon replied, it’s diamond shaped white tail swinging through the air like a happy dog, “See, I could just tell you and let you be on your way, and that would be good and all, but I have a proposition that might benefit both of us.”

“God…” Ive muttered, pushing his palm into his face. Why did it have to be like this? As if the bǫl Fairieses trickery wasn’t bad enough, now he had to deal with whatever this dragon asked.

“See, I’ve been very lonely down here. I can easily break the ward outside there, even a single drop of my saliva is more powerful than that pitiful excuse of a shield, but I’ve never cared enough to do so.”

Ive furrowed his eyebrows, wondering where the dragon was going with this.

Henry continued, “I don’t care much for gold and trinkets and things that other dragons like. I prefer bodily glory, body savoring if you will. And, in case you were wondering, not in the taste variety.”

Oh God, Ive thought, his eyes widening.

“There are no male dragons around for thousands of miles, many more miles for those that care for the same-sex. You are the first person to talk to me in over thirty years. You can imagine how, ahem, pent-up I am at the moment.”

“A fucking gay dragon. For fucks sake, fuck my life.” Ive slammed his palm into his face, teetering at the edge of insanity. Why was he here? Why was he talking to this dragon? And why the hell did he want to do it.

“Well, I mean, that’s the plan.” Henry replied, a lustful grin on his face as he replied to the last comment. Ive gulped, clearly getting what he was implying.

“You know what? Fuck it, yeah sure. If that’s what it takes to get home, fine. Have at me.”

“Woah, woah dude. I said it was mutually beneficial. Ain’t no way you’re getting out of here without being satisfied. I mean, where's the fun in that?”

“The benefit is getting me home. Do what you want with me, I just want to go home.”

Henry sighed, heaving a small puff of smoke through his nostrils. He knew that the guy did not think he was worth saving or surviving, and that no one cared for him. Why was he so adamant about going home?

“Alright then, if you say so. Get out of those clothes then, it barely hides anything.”

And it was at that moment that Ive realized that the most probable reason as to why the dragon became so horny all of the sudden, was the fact that he was barely wearing anything that resembled clothes.

Seeing as how it wouldn’t cover anything anyways, Ive just torn the clothing away. He just ripped his slashed shirt into pieces trying to get it off, discarded his shorts and underwear into the far corner, and kicked off his shoes.

“Hmmm…” The dragon hummed, enjoying the little show the human was putting up for him. Even in dragon culture, if one could manage to court a human, and a good looking one at that, they’d be respected. Every dragon, no matter what type, found humans to look amazing.

And as Henry watched the show, his own member began to slowly slide it’s way out of his slit. He had forgotten what it felt like, after so many years sleeping and drinking the nutrient and protein rich water, to be fully exposed in the air.

The very feeling of the air shifting with his breathing did wonders for his hard on, the purple phalius quivering in excitement in the air. Ive gulped again, finding that even if the dragon wasn’t that huge in comparison, his dick certainly was.

The thing was massive, and if Ive had to put it to human terms, it would most certainly be the biggest he’d ever seen. About thirteen inches and girthy as all hell, Ive would be lucky to survive that.

“Well, come on then.” The dragon commanded, a drunken smile on his face. Ive shuffled towards him, feeling more than a little apprehensive about even touching the thing, much less doing anything else.

The dragon moved onto his side, the purple cock bouncing in the air as he did so. It allowed Ive to come almost face to head with it, “Go one, Ivery, touch it.” Ive looked at the dragon, and backed to the cock. To the dragon, and then to the cock.

With a small sigh, he brought his hands to it. He hovered just around touching it, the heat being given off was incredible, and the bare smell of it was intoxicating to him. So much so that he even got a little aroused, though he did his best to squash that notion.

“Fuck…” Ive huff-muttered. The heat generated by the organ was just incredible. With an almost happy expression, he managed to place both hands atop the purple penis. Henry groaned at the interaction, his hips involuntarily bucking ever so slightly.

But that buck sent the dick forward. Just right in front of Ive’s face. Ive stood there, shocked as his hands slid against the hard scaly cock, the tip right in front of his face, as the intoxicating fumes just grew even more substantial.

He felt himself loosen, his mind that is. Maybe this won’t be so bad, he thought as he began to slowly pant. He had never truly done anything with anyone before, and maybe if he had, he would have been more receptive to the dragon's offer.

Because at that moment, Ive felt calmer than he had ever before. The dragon before him, huffing and puffing as if he had just run a marathon. This dragon, that can cook and eat him up at a single puff of fire, is panting because of him.

He couldn’t help but feel a certain sense of pride in all this. He was making someone else feel happier, better somehow. He could relate to the dragon's loneliness, even if it wasn’t for as long.

With that thought in mind, I've allowed himself to be aroused. He sighed warmly as he loosened control just a little bit, massaging the very tip and around the tip of the dragons purple member. It was oddly satisfying to feel the small tiny scales rubbles underneath his soft hands.

“Yeah, like that…” The dragon muttered loudly, moaning just a little bit at the end there. They had barely been going for thirty seconds, and Ive could already tell that he was slipping. For the first time in a while, Ive smiled.

He slowly began to inch his way further alongside the cock, making sure to massage every single inch of the tip and head, inhaling the fumes. The cock pulsed wildly underneath his hands, sending shockwaves of bliss through Ive’s system.

“Give it a lick, now.” The dragon commanded, his voice significantly deeper, although the thin undertone of moaning and grunting slipped through at the end. Ive would have normally been severely turned off by the dragon demanding him to do something, but at the moment, he didn't care. He wanted to give it a lick, just to taste it.

Ive brought his face closer to it, licking his lips as he slowly made his way closer. There was no word to describe the cock than glory incarnate. The smell of it, the pulse and feel, the heat. Ive wasn’t even sure why he was apprehensive in the first place.

And once his face was close enough, Ive gave a large, if tentative, lick.

That lick sent shockwaves coursing through Henry’s body, and without his natural self-control, he would have come right then and there. Ive moaned a little to, though not loud enough for Henry to hear.

It tasted great, and like nothing at the same time. For some reason, Ive wanted more, and just as he was about to do it, Henry gave a stern, yet caring, demand, “Suck it.” He spoke in a quiet and demanding voice, soft and delicate yet verbally commandative. Just the simple command and the way it was said sent Ive into the rabbit hole.

Ive ventured to the very tip, and after a little waiting, brought his face right up against it. The girth was insane, but he managed to get a decent amount into his mouth by stretching it to its limits. The benefits of being a dragon and having scaly cocks is that he didn’t have to worry about teeth.

Henry was actively moaning now, filling the cavern with all sorts of lewd sounds, “Come one, more…” He would demand in this caring sort of tone of voice, silky smooth and calm, but telling him that he has to do it.

With that action, Ive understood. The dragon, even if just meeting him, cared for him. For some reason or another, the dragon sensed his pain, maybe heard it from his wails, and truly did care for him, making sure that he was comfortable with what he was doing.

Ive continued going deeper, feeling the tip begin to touch the backside of his throat. It was then that he had to stop, as it was genuinely beginning to hurt keeping his mouth like that. He pulled the cock out, huffing and panting, and hard.

As he caught his breath, he felt a little wet spot on his face. He looked to find that Henry was salivating, a dense droplet of dreel hanging from his mouth. Ive wiped away the spot with his hand, and felt a strange urge to rub it on himself.

He didn’t obey, even if it did feel very right with him, and proceeded to lick the remaining portions of the cock he couldn't get into his mouth. His own cock was leaking subsational, dripping onto the stone flooring.

“That’s good for now. Come here, I want to try something.” The wyvern told Ive, though he did not see Henry speak. Ive stopped licking and turned his head, finding that the dragon’s head which, being a dragon makes him have a large neck, was slowly kneading for him to come closer.

Once Ive worked up the courage to go to his face, The wyvern slowly enveloped the human in a warm hug. Ive was still slightly apprehensive, but accepted it after a few seconds.

“I want to try something I haven’t done in a long time…” He whispered into Ive’s ear, buttery smooth, “I don’t want to hurt you, I really don’t, but I don’t think I can keep it in any longer.”

Ive glanced at the dragons face, which was filled with care and loving respect. Ive blinked for just a moment, a flash of hesitance blinking in his eyes, before it was swept away by his feelings.

No one, not a ginel soul in his village, nor even his friends or family, had ever truly cared about him like this. He felt like he was a precious stone, shining bright in the eyes of Henry. The warm embrace, the gentleness. It warmed Ive’s heart.

And as it did so, he began to cry. Not sad sobbing, but gentle, loving, happy tears of joy. He felt loved, he felt cared for, even if they had just met. Not even his parents, although he loved them dearly, cared about his feelings, nor his bodily health, like Henry did.

He cried into the nap of Henry's neck, rubbing his eyes with his scales. All the dragon did was sit there, embracing him and making sure he was alright. He seemed to understand him more than any other person, more than anything else, he was cared for.

Not the gold, not the diamonds or amethyst or emeralds. From Henry’s view, the human before him was worth everything there, and more.

“I’m fine with it…” Ive managed to choke out, just barely audible for Henry to hear. Henry nodded, circling around the still hard human.

“I can shrink myself to a more fitting size, though I can only keep it for some time, and I’ll lose some cognitive function as I am small, and I will steadily grow inside you. Are you sure you want to?” Ive managed a small nod, still smiling from how Henry acted.

With gentle care, Henry began to chant. Small notes, similar to music yet different, appeared glowing yellow and white around them, spiraling to the dragon's heart. Henry’s body grew smaller quickly, appearing as a ghosty afterimage after each downgrade in size.

Ive gave a shaky sigh, and got onto all fours while still smiling. Without the intoxicating smell there, he still wanted it. He never felt better in his life than that moment. He tensed up a little as the little Henry began to poke around at his back end.

With a yip, the Henry dug his muzzle into Ive’s surprisingly clean ass. Ive, for his part, moaned loudly, his muscles clasping around the intruding object. It felt amazing, even if it stung a little.

Then, Henry let loose his forked tongue, lathering Henry’s tight ass with at least some lubrication. With a glance down and a sharp intake of breath, Henry was ready to mount.

The now five inch cock still wavered in the air, girthier and longer than Ive’s, and certainly more impressive. With a flap of his wings, Henry got into position. Ive felt his heart jump when he felt Henry begin to poke around.

He missed a few shots, mostly due to him having to position himself awkwardly due to not having any front legs, but soon, his arrow hit it’s mark. Even just the tip was enough to make Ive groan and moan loudly, his cock jumping up.

Ive bucked his hips back only softly, but that allowed about two inches of cock to enter him. He gasped deeply, the sensations of the scales rubbing around inside him, the rubbery complexion of the cock. If there was a heaven for Ive, this most certainly would be it.

Henry squawked, bucking withi his claws, and completely hilted Ive, completely inside him. There were nonstop moans coming from Ive now, his voice low and yet much higher than normal as he felt the heat of the cock, and the pulse and tugs and shakes it produces as Henry moved about.

Ive kept his head down, just taking it in and relaxing his muscles.

And then, Henry grew larger. His cock expanded to a certain eight inches, and grew much girthier. The massive space needed to accommodate that was immediately filled, and Ive never felt better. Henry was precumming like mad, and even that produced a good enough lube. 

Ive guessed that it contained the same substance as most dragon's saliva: Pain numbers, heat resistance, and muscles relaxants. He felt a little more at ease this time, though he certainly felt more pleasure than he had ever had in his life.

Now Henry actively started humping, thrusting his hips deep into Ive’s insides. The warmth flooded Ive completely, hot steam now forming around them as a bond was forming.

Ive knew he should be worried, maybe to ask Henry what was happening, but he felt that he trusted Henry enough, and that even if it was something a little bad, he wouldn’t mind.

Ive now started to thrust back with Henry’s thrusts, moaning each time the tip ventured far into his bowles. He couldn't keep his mind straight now, as it was completly enveloped in a cloud of lust and sex.

Each thrust sends ripples throughout Ive’s body, the thick purple cock inside him pulsing at the same time. Ive felt pleasure in places he didn’t even know he had, and more pleasure in the ones he knew he did.

He was practically cumming now, although he somehow still hadn’t. There was a fine little puddle of precum on the stone floor, of which occasionally rubbed against his cock or his stomach, which only made it hotter to Ive.

And once more, Henry grew larger. His cock enlarged to eleven inches in length, and grew much girthier. Here he was functionally the same as the normal sized one, if just a tiny bit dumber than normal.

Ive was starting to feel the discomfort, being the muscle relaxant and the precum helped him get quickly accustomed to it. Ive’s legs weren’t even touching the floor now, as the dragons’ wing arms kept his legs from falling.

And now, Henry really got to fucking. Deeper and deeper he went, as if searching from some sort of lost treasure. Care came with every little action, as he made sure he was never putting tons of pressure onto a singular point, or thrusting too deep that it would hurt Ive, though he didn’t even know if Ive could feel pain at this point.

Clouds of smoke and ash began to form around them, steam exiting from the pores in Ive’s skin, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t, as his mind was completely devoted to feeling that monster inside him, making room for the pure size of the cock.

Ive made sure to buck against every single thrust, the smell of lust thick in the air as their bodies met together in a harmonic sound. Ive’s entire body was quivering as he felt an orgasm approach, but stayed there. He thrust back harder and harder, wanting it deeper and deeper to cum.

And then, Henry grew once more.

The full thirteen inches of pure draconic cock was inside him completely. He was hilted to Henry’s groin, and Ive couldn’t be happier. He felt completely full and overstuffed, but he never felt the pain that was meant to come, never felt the discomfort.  
“Come… Harder!...” Ive muttered in between thrusts, steam now bellowing out from his skin. Henry obliged, rocking the very cave itself with each thrust, his claws digging deep into the stone just to get that extra bit of leverage, his wings contaminated with soot and ash, their bodies sweat mixing together.

And finally, in one last heroic thrust into as deep as he could go, Henry came. Cum shot out of his cock, pouring what felt like gallons upon gallons of draconic semen deep inside him. And at the same time, Ive was allowed to cum as well.

Even with that body racking oragasm, Ive’s ten strings of cum could never compare to the utter devastation his bowles, insides, and ass endured. And Ive could never be happier.

An immense pressure released once Henry pulled out of Ive with a satisfying squelch, Ive almost cumming again upon hearing both the cum blasting out of him, and the subtle drip sounds emanating from Henry’s cock.

“Oh Gods…” Henry panted, scales slick and shiny with sweat. He fell onto his side with a yawn, smoke rising from his nostrils. Ive just laid there, soaking in the emptiness inside himself, and the pleasure of cum still leaking out of him.

“That felt… Amazing.” Ive pronounced, barely above an audible squeak. All Henry could do was nod his head. Both felt tired and completely spent, Ive even more so with the walking he had done.

Ive looked back before him, finding that the cum produced by Henry was red. Even more so, it actually was rather warm, way warmer than his own, and it seemed to glow. But yet, Ive couldn’t summon the energy to care enough about it.

And right before Ive was about to let sleep overtake him, Henry used his tail to slowly cradle him towards him, and when both fell victim to sleep, they were comfortable in one another embrace.

*********

Ive woke up sore and satisfied that morning for the first time. Like he had something with him, like that he felt truly whole again. He hadn’t felt that way in a long time. He managed a whole three seconds before remembering what happened.

Now that everything was calmed down and he could think clearly, Ive didn’t know what to think. He loved what had happened, enjoyed it immensely, but he felt that he shouldn’t. Maybe what he felt was wrong, that Henry didn’t care for him. After all, they had just met, why would the dragon care for him.

“Don’t think that…” Henry softly muttered, and Ive turned to look down. There lay the head of a lucky, and to Ive’s shock, handsome dragon. Now that Ive wasn’t getting fucked up by the intoxicating smell, nor literally getting fucked he realized just how actually good looking the dragon was.

“Awe, that’s flattering…” Henry muttered once more, breathing out a little plume of smoke, which took the form of a heart. Was he…”

“Yes, I’m flirting with you idiot… Sorry, I’m tired, and I’m grumpy. But man, that was just… amazing…”

“Yeah… it really was…” Ive muttered, massaging his right arm once more.

The dragons head perked up, turning to look at his human with half an eye open, “What’s wrong Ive?”

Ive bit his lip, sniffling a little. He felt that he just got something amazing, someone that at least cared enough about him to not hurt him, that cared about his feelings, and yet… Their deal. He didn’t want to go home to the village, and yet he felt obligated to go back.

“Our deal? Bub, it was barely an audible deal, much less a contract.” The dragon chuckled in response to his thoughts.

“You can read my mind?”

The dragon raised an eyebrow, “Did you see those crystals? The ones by the entrance.” Ive nodded, a little confused, “Well, those are quartz crystals. INcredibly rare, and most of us crystal dragons are formed from them. Those are pure quartz, and tell me Ive, what do the seers and soothsayers use most for physic connections?”

“Quartz…” Ive softly muttered.

Henry sighed deeply, massaging his head with his wing, “I looked into your mind the second you entered this cave, and I was just… Your grief, agony if you will, was heartbreaking. When people feel emotions, they are often lessened by the body itself, as the raw emotion can actually be damaging. Ala empaths and their total control of battlefields.”

“I felt it. The complete raw emotion of agony. I swear, I could feel my soul shatter. That’s why I… No, it’s because of that I ask you this. Do you want to stay here with me, instead of going back?”

Ive was significantly taken aback by what he said. He felt a little perturbed that he ventured into his mind and had every last facet of his life down already, but he didn’t feel attacked. He didn’t feel threatened by him.

“Look,-” Henry started, slithering his wings around Ive’s naked body and bringing him closer, “I care for you. I really, really do. You're the first person that I have ever, while I don’t like to use the term so quickly, loved.” Ive looked up to him now, seeing those gentle, soft purple eyes staring back.

“I know you have nothing to go back to besides old technophobe elders, and friends who don’t care. I’m sorry that you’ve had to deal with that, and so I say this. Why don’t you stay with me? I can take care of you, and I will love you.”

Ive sniffed a little bit, feeling his emotions begin to take over. With one last glance at the entrance, Ive threw himself against Henry’s neck, beginning to quietly sob. Henry quietly let his wing rest over the human, covering him from the brightness.

It took awhile for Ive to calm down enough for an honest answer. Ive felt more at home than ever, and he felt genuine love emanate from the dragon. All he ever wanted was directions back, but now, he didn’t think he was ever going to go back.

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes!”


	8. Fire and Ice, Ogre and Seafolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monpiet, the fiery chief with the fire-brand tattoos, has had enough with his advisors and supposedly smart men, who were doing nothing but stalling in their advance towards the elven fortress. He decides to take a rest near the lake in the forest nearby, but finds that things will not only heat up between him and one of the seafolk, but it will also cool way down.

Monpiet gave a short scowl, his tusks hanging high off his face. His glaring was met only with solid obedience and submission from the other ogres, all receding away from the war table.

“What’s the use of you general's if you can’t decide on what to do? The stronghold is not going to be that hard to take!” Monpiet pronounced, slamming his brutish fit against the mapped table. The other ogres just shrunk away, embarrassed.

Monpiet only sighed, rubbing his green forehead with his large meaty hands, his war tattoos glowing a little as his rage built up. He couldn’t figure out why these men he had chosen from the highest rated scholar to be the best and smartest were arguing. It wasn’t that hard, just attack and kill them all.

Monpiet moved away from the tent and stepped into the mid-day sun. It was far too late to have squabbles in camp at this hour, especially with everyone gearing up to attack the elven fortress.

Monpiet was an ogre, and one of the green ones at that. He hailed from some tribe in the eastern coast of the country, but moved to the western side to join this clan, where he now presided over them as chief.

He had been taught to read and write, to take care of himself and his image. He made sure not to slobber or dribble water onto himself (Of course, only if he was in company that did not find that particular action hot and worth flirting over), and he always used a polite tone of voice, even if sometimes he got a bit heated.

How would a perfect little scholar turn to the chief of some barbaric war clan? For simple reasons really, the expense of school, college, and the absurd amounts of books and tense atmosphere was what did him in. As ogres, pressure and inability to work were major hurdles for them.

He felt a little more than tired that day, already having been awake for twelve hours. Granted, most of that was hyping himself up for the sparring matches that afternoon, but that was neither here nor there.

The ogre threaded through the large reeds and grass around the mildly deforested campsite, dragging his bare feet against the cold earth that was shadowed by large trees with even larger canopies. He enjoyed looking up and seeing the birds there, even if he did have to occasionally fire a musket ball at one of them.

The pathway stretched for a while before reaching a large lake, in which flowed water from the nearby grand Lake, in which water flowed from the ocean. One of the major points in doing this attack was taking this area, where not only fresh and clean water flowed, it also contained a major supply line for their enemy.

For now though, it was mostly devoid of life besides the seagrass and a fair few fish. He had already bathed that day, so he didn’t need to take a dip into the water. He was content with just standing by the shore, watching the waves move.

And as he approached the water, he saw his reflection. Green muscular body shining with the sweat of the afternoon, chest chiseled like marble. Armor pads made from donated hydra scales, and a loincloth that barely hid anything (And was just a bit of raw leather stretched downwards. Nothing concealing his ass).

Besides those shoulder pads, he wore nothing else on his chest, displaying his war tattoos to the fullest. In Ogre culture, at least in this region, an ogre's rank in the camp or village was displayed by their tattoos, and he was the highest. Chief.

His tattoos were rather impressive for the often clumsy hands of Ogre’s: Countless lines and symbols crawling up his arms, with dragons and hydras, sirens and banshees, wendigo’s and wraiths, and finally orcs, inscribed on each side, the dragon breathing fire just before reaching his nipple.

With a content sigh, Monpiet retreated to the sandy shore line, to the one spot where the sun shone through the canopy. He had already been there yesterday, and had left his leather to lie on there.

He grunted as he got down, plopping down hard onto the surprisingly cold piece of leather. With a soft sign, he leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun, and the breeze in the air.

Most ogres did not much appreciate small things like that. Even among the scholars, they all loved to fight and pillage and raid. Monpiet was perfectly fine with that, and in fact enjoyed it himself, but near constant battle left him quite fatigued.

He had only managed to get in a few minutes of sunbathing before finally getting the nap he so deserved. But only that lasted for ten minutes before he was woken up by a noise. An all together familiar one, but an annoying one.

The sound of someone walking out of water after being submerged. One does not often understand how that sounds in a near deafened area, especially one as peaceful as that lake. It was loud and obnoxious enough for Monpiet to awaken.

But what produced the noise was astounding, definitely worth being woken up for.

A beautiful creature, one that Monpiet had no name for: Beautiful purple and blue iridescent scales, constantly shifting and reflecting the light prism’d by the water slowly sliding off him. Along his neck were large visible gills, flatted against the nape as there was no water to flow through them.

He wore simple sea-weed clothing, though it did nothing to hide his sleek and thin, yet athletic, body. He wore something similar to a skirt, threaded seaweed as the cloth and thick, knotted sea-weed as the belt. He wore a half-shirt, with only one side having any actual covering.

Monpiet had never seen anything like him, but he wished he had. His staring was only more announced by a thin glob of saliva manifested by his mouth, just by staring at him. And it was undoubtedly male, due to his very apparent bulge in the skirt, and the fact that he had no breasts, only hard and perky nipples against a beige scaled stomach and chest area.

And whomever they might be, they seemed to notice Monpiet’s staring. His eyes narrowed at first, finding that an ogre staring at him like he was lunch was something to be afraid of, but quite swiftly found out that the ogre was checking him out. Like, a lot.

Aqalibi was the seafolk’s name, a simple merchant that took a break underneath the lake’s tide for just a little too long. He was normally rather cautious around this area, mostly due to the ogre camp right there.

But right now, he felt more than comfortable. He always liked being ogled at, many would call him a diva for it, or something like that, but he never cared. He knew he had amazing scales, so pretty in fact that even the straight merfolk and seafolk down there overlooked the fact that he was male for a quick one.

And what’s more, Aqalibi enjoyed the fact that it was a large ogre too. Something about burlier, more muscular men did it for him. As good as it was to breathe both oxygen and water, no one got “Swoll” or overly muscular, or even somewhat muscular, down there. It just wasn’t possible in their biology.

So, when this ogre was pretty much salivating at the very sight of him, Aqalibi did what he did best. Put on a show.

With the sun in the right angle, he swiveled his body just a little bit. Enough to cause his blue scales to turn a wonderful shade of magenta, and fade into a dark blue on his other side. His one blue eye and one magenta eye changed with it.

With another swivel, he made it very apparent that he was also rather interested in the ogre, fully displaying his rather plump assets. Under the water, skirts were often not used as they displayed too much, especially in treacherous waters. Aqalibi? He didn’t care so long as it felt good above water.

His ass was just perfect among the seafolk, and although not the most outstanding ones on land (Succubi and some incubi exist for a reason), he had a rather “delicious” looking ass. Or so some goblins told him before they ravaged him.

And with his display of that so-called magical ass, there was a large stirring underneath the ogre’s loincloth. A very large stirring that pretty much completely flipped the loincloth over, and revealed just how massive he really was.

The quivering giant of a cock glistened with sweat and musk, clean musk mind you, and stood a proud and enjoyable twelve inches. Undeniably massive, even compared to other ogres. Even Aqalibi was impressed, and if he was being honest, a little scared by it.

But even so, with that monster of a cock, Aqalibi did not stop his advance, and the ogre made no move to try to hide his erection. Both understood what one another wanted. So it was for the creatures that rejected modernity.

Aqalibi knelt down beside the resting ogre, his eyes churning with lust. They exchanged no words, just pleasant smiles and equally displayed their arousal. Even if they did try to speak, neither knew how to speak one another's language.

Aqalibi placed a soft, scaly hand against Monpiets warm chiseled chest, murring slightly as he felt the warmth and sculpture rise and fall. That was something quite understated underwater, as everything was either rubbery or scaly. To feel that warmth and softness, it was like a blessing.

With his other hand, Aqalibi began to softly massage the other's arm. The coldness brought only more erotism to Monpiet, as it caused his whole body to shiver, but in a good way. Aqalibi’s delicate hands only traced along the heated muscles, brushing cold water against it.

Monpiet gave a deep and tentative moan as the cold began to wash over him, a small facet in what Seafolk can do. The water spread further, encasing his arm in a small shield of cold. Aqalibi just kept massaging, he himself groaning a little as the chiseled arm gave way.

Aqalibi got into a better position, kneeling right up against the ogres crotch. Monpiet just groaned from the coldness being radiated off of Aqalibi’s hand, just barely hovering around his hard as steel cock.

Aqalibi slowly contorted his body to better maximize the ogre's pleasure, getting up and just briefly letting the glorious cock feel warmth. He stepped over Monpiet’s legs, and kneeled down, his own hard cock, cold as ice, touching the others warm legs.

He brought both his hands nearly together, hovering centimeters away from the throbbing hard-on. Monpiets body was, ironically, on fire by that. He felt pleasure course through his every vein, clouding his brain with lust.

And then, Aqalibi touched him. Both ice cold hands made contact with his cock, and Monpiet moaned like never before. It echoed throughout the enclosure, his cock spurting precum like a spring.

His hands started to produce water, another interesting quirk that seafolk contained. It was slimy and mucus like, somewhat see through, but it allowed them to stay cool above the surface during warmer days. Or, it could act as a shockingly good lubricant. 

Aqalibi removed one hand, instead turning his attention to the two large orange sized balls before him. His icy touched caused even more pleasure to erupt inside Monpiet, who was squealing ever so gently with the cold.

He played with the orbs, lathering them up with his water, tossing and turning them with his hands. His scales changed rapidly, from purple to blue, to magenta and some shade of pink. His fingers danced, either by playing with his balls or by squeezing and tugging at his cock.

“F-Fuck!” Monpiet squeaked out, breathless and still warm. His heart raced and pulsed alongside his cock, wonderous feelings pulsating through his veins. And while Aqalibi might not have understood him, his moans certainly portrayed what he had said.

And then, Aqalibi tried something risky. With ogres, who had a relatively skewed male to female ratio, males often had the worse reaction to anal stimulations. Either because they weren’t the type to like it, or because it betrayed their masculinity. Whatever it was, they often didn’t.

But besides that, they mostly didn’t care about what they fucked. It could be male, or female, or even a tree. All that mattered was that they got off, and if they liked the other person, if their partner got off.

Based on how the ogre reacted to his cold touch, he presumed he quite liked the coldness clashing against his warmth. And with that knowledge, there was no hotter place than the inside. Especially the anus.

With a hesitant, but resilient scaly finger, he slowly slid it between the ogres ass. That caused the other to just explode with lust, their eyes rolling back and their body writhing. He must have liked it, thought Aqalibi.

And so, as he slowly stroked the ogres massive cock, he managed to poke a single finger inside his ass. The insides were, as expected, hot. He worked his digit around, really digging in there. With some slight application to the water, he could pretty much clean him out of anything undesirable.

That one digit turned to two, and slowly, three. All the while Aqalibi stroked his cock for all it was worth. He had never seen someone so resilient to his touch, and it really intrigued him. Most land creatures came within a minute or two, but he had been going at it for ten minutes by this point.

Once Aqalibi got almost all of his fingers inside, he knew that it was time to drop the formality and the teasing. Never before had he ever been so aroused by a land creature, especially one as stigmatized as an ogre.

He slowly slid his four cold fingers from the inside of Monpiet, as Monpiet himself groaned out from the loss of coldness and the emptiness. Aqalibi extended his class and sharpened the scales underneath, tearing at the knotted seaweed bindings of his clothes.

And Monpiet finally got a good look at Aqalibi endowment. For seafolk, his was pretty large, standing a rather nice seven inches, colored blue and purple, with soft scaly crystal acting as a sort of pubic hair around the genital slit.

“Thought that you fish people had two dicks…” Monpiet muttered to himself, and Aqalibi just shrugged, not understanding. What he did understand though, was the twelve inches of unattended cock below him.

With some finagaling and stretching, he managed to slowly squat over it. The coldness surrounding his hands was nothing compared to his ass, which radiated cold like a cooler, and even caused the temperature around him to plummet. All thanks to another ability.

Fish people were strong.

With a simple look that represented nothing but pure lust from Monpiet, Aqalibi understood that he wanted this so badly, and if he himself was being honest, he needed this. He needed the entirety of the staff inside him, no matter the cost.

He slowly wiggled his way down, stopping right as the fleshy tip just grazed his icy ass. Monpiet moaned out, his toes and fingers curling as he tried to contain his orgasm. Even amongst the humans and the reapers, ogres had an almost insurmountable amount of will to contain themselves, or others.

And then, Aqalibi lowered himself, moaning himself as two inches of the twelve entered into him. Both moaned at the same time, the girth just indescribable to Aqalibi, and the coldness just incredible to Monpiet.

Both huffed and were breathless, feeling each other's warmth and cold. Ogres were naturally very warm, and as the tattoos surrounding Monpiets body started to burn in red, Aqalibi understood where this Ogre was from.

The Bloodlust Clan. They were ogres that had physical manifestations of their power, tattoos for the ones that burned, horns for the ones that grew colder, rock hard bodies for the ones that controlled light, and skull like markings on the face for those that control shadow, and many more.

The heat inside and out of Monpiets body grew much, much hotter. And at the same time, the temperature surrounding Aqalibi grew colder and colder. The two groaned in unison as their elements clashed, Aqalibi slipping and letting another three inches inside.

Hot steam and cold air surrounded the team, melding and mixing until a fine fog perforated the area. Monpiets mind was clouded at this point, with nothing on it besides breed whomever he was fucking. And breed he did.

With a hard thrust up, he stuffed ten inches deep into Aqalibi. He kicked with his leg, sending both of them tumbling the other way. He possessively placed two hands against the others hips, rocking them back to stuff the remaining two inches left.

And then, Monpiet came. The coldness surrounding his hard cock finally came to start, gushing liters of ogre seed deep into the seafolk. But, as with most beasts like ogres, that wasn’t the end.

The ogre kept fucking, his tattoos now burning a deep black as he just got harder and hotter. The scales refracted more light from the flame, turning them a ghostly white color as they reflected everything they could.

The coldness fastly approached absolute zero, though never reaching it, and the ogre reached his melting point, otherwise known as the second climax phase. Hot, lava like cum blasted even deeper into Aqalibi’s stomach, blasting out with every outward push and in every inward thrust.

The fog that somewhat obscured their vision now completely clouded it as their respective magic flowed through their releases, their passion igniting with every thrust and spurt. A third climax was fastly approaching, and Monpiet finally reached his boiling point.

This time, literal gallons was dumped into Aqalibi, painting his body in an entirely new shade of white. Both came at the same time, erupting and screaming at the top of their lungs with their release.

And then, silence. Monpiet crumbled over the seafolk, snuggling up right against his cold body with his flaming hot one, his dick still deeply implanted into him and still constantly filling him with more delicious, lava like cum.

Seconds turned to minutes as the two just sat there, basking in the afterglow and the feeling of fulfillment, both their needs, whether they knew about them or not, fulfilled.

“Thank you…” The ogre moaned into Aqalibi, who for once understood what that meant, but he was far too sore and tired to care about the answer. He just nuzzled against his chin and patted his body, his stomach slightly expanding due to the volume.

The two stayed that way for a while longer, before they were both well and truly done. They were a little awkward afterwards, not entirely knowing how to describe the situation to one another. Finally, after thirty minutes of conversation and hard to configure language, they strung enough sign-words to understand.

They hugged and kissed a little, their conflicting elements creating the perfect environment for the lake. The fog kissed their bodies as the two made out too, causing a little screen of water to settle on both, though it only lasted for a few seconds before it began to evaporate off of the ogre's body.

Both their clothes were utterly trashed, but neither cared too much. Nudity to ogres was a given, especially with their rather licentious nature, and Aqalibi didn’t care because he didn’t care.

The two left their separate ways, Monpiet through the forest, and Aqalibi through the water. They each gave one another a small wave, and a large smile. They both knew that they’d never forget this, and they also knew that there will be many more sessions in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope your happy with this chapter! It took a while, but I got it down. Now, I have another request in the wait, so please, if you want to request something else, give me some time to finish the other one before commenting. I mean, you can comment your request now, it probably will be easier, but please note that this is actually hard to write, at least this good anyways, so it will take some time to complete.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one for what it was worth!
> 
> Commissioned on: 10/2/2020  
> Finished on: 10/5/2020


	9. The Trick's in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon was well-known through his area of Waterfalls Harbor for being a healer. He had just finished bringing new supplies from town when he saw something. A shadow figure in the woods, and they were hurt, badly. Landon, being who he was, saved the poor fellow. Now though, he has a dilemma: He's just gotten into his rut after a few months living there, and Landon's debating on whether or not to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on: 10/1/2020  
> Started on: 10/7/2020  
> Finished on: 10/12/2020

For what it was worth, Landon had better things to do.

Days like today were exhausting for him. Of course, it was for the betterment of Waterfall Harbor, the town of his residence, but sometimes he felt that the town abused their little cohesive friendship. Not that he really minded that part, though.

What he did mind, however, was who he was treating.

For many people there, they thought of him as a miracle worker. One of the few humans that actually managed to get a high enough mana boost at birth to perform healing magic. Not only that though, very advanced healing magic.

In the state of the world, doctors were rare. Most were people born or bred to have incredibly high amounts of magic coursing through their veins so that they can heal any wound. Why take nine hour surgeries when it can be fixed by casting a single spell?

For doctors like that, it cost almost triple the normally exuberant cost. The same in Waterfall Harbor, unfortunately. There were two doctors there, and the next hospital was about two hundred miles away, in the next city.

So, many of the lesser fortunate people went to Landon.

Including the scum of those people. Hunters.

One would imagine in a world with magic and the supernatural, some were not happy with that. Some hunted powerful beasts like the wendigos, non-sentient of course, banshees that hurt others, some beastkin, and more importantly, dragons.

This particular group was rather well-known in the county, with having over ten kills to their name with only three casualties. The thought of them killing those majestic and amazing creatures brought a horrendous pit to Landon’s stomach.

But there wasn’t much he could do. He was a pacifist by nature, if only a little mischievous, his brown eyes were a testament to that. And so, no matter who came, he made a vow that he would help them. Even if they were the worst.

“Thanks Mate.” One of the hunters had the audacity to thank him. He should be well aware of his opinion on them.

“Oh shut it Jeremiah. You know he hates us.” Another Hunter mumbled, sharpening his obsidian axe against a grindstone. Landon paid no mind to them, instead focusing on another Hunter, this one with immense and severe burn scars racking his upper torso.

Once his service was done, and once they thanked him enough, he felt that he did a good job. Even if he hated their jobs and professions, hated what they had done and what they will continue to do, that overwhelming urge to help balanced it out.

It was natural for him, so to say, to want to help. If he was normal, he would more than likely prank the residents of the town, scare them a little from time to time. But, no. He was strange like that.

He just sighed and left his warming shack, out into the cold morning air. He basked in the coldness, finding it comforting against the raging fire that had since died inside. The mountainside can provide a variety of goods and pleasantries, but the cold was something else.

Landon glanced down at his watch, a dainty little thing with little fox ears and a tail attached to the top and bottom. It was nearing the late morning time, around his usual appointments with the locals that had too much to drink the night prior and needed their hangovers cured.

All he did was sigh, his surgery brown hair slowly wafting in the cold air. With a newfound perky smile, he waltzed through the cold grassy terrain and back to his house. He wasn’t that upset about his appointment being so soon, drunk tiger beastkin and drunk wraiths were some of the funniest people he had ever seen.

But he needed supplies for that. Huntsmen Tails and Bezoara Stones were hard to come by these days, especially when it comes to planting them. Even with Landon’s green thumb, they never grew to full size.

So, Landon bought them from the in-town market.

On his way to his car, however, Landon noticed something through the trees. A figure, hunched over. They were completely obscured by shadow, but it was obvious to Landon that their breathing was irregular, and from the smell, were losing blood.

Landon immediately ran towards the figure, his hand glowing an ethereal white and gold color. Golden strings of healing magic soon circled around him, creating an aura of effect.

He reached the spot quickly, noticing that the footsteps had since stopped, and that the breathing was near gone. Landon searched and searched, casting a low level finding spell in hopes of finding the other person.

The spell pointed towards his right, and so Landon desperately ran towards his right, finding someone.

The being before him was an anthro dragon, that was for certain. He had a long gash across his side, and the poor thing was basically naked, with a very crudely made sash of cloth covering his indecency.

Landon felt his heart shatter, with rage boiling to the surface. It was obvious this dragon was hunted, mostly because dragons were very hard to hurt, much less kill, without specialty equipment.

Landon quickly knelt beside the dragon, placing a warm hand against it’s cold scales. With a few soft chants and a small incantation, those golden strings around him soon took on a new purpose: Heal.

They tethered themselves to it’s scales, slithering like a snake across them and healing the wounds. A bright flash of golden light pulsed with every enhancement, stitching and reworking and rewinding his body.

Landon concentrated hard, sweat beginning to form around his forehead. A dragon's anatomy was rather hard to understand, especially with the fact that even with very little muscle mass, they can destroy entire buildings.

Landon placed his second hand against the dragon's chest, pushing his palm into the soft spot in the middle. His throat was dry from constant talking, but it was well worth it by saving the dragon.

The entire process took twenty minutes, twenty grueling minutes of constant incantations and charms. A dragon's anatomy was especially hard to heal with magic due to their near complete imperviousness to magic, but Landon being who he was, it was no major problem.

By the end, Landon was thoroughly exhausted. His body was screaming to him to stop healing him, and to heal itself, but Landon continued. Finally, the dragon was healed to Landon’s liking.

Landon stood on weary feet, and he had to lean against a tree for support. But he managed to finish the task. He chuckled a little, feeling a meager sense of pride amidst the exhaustion. 

Landon chanted one last spell to make the dragon float, as he would most likely faint if he attempted to carry the dragon's weight. The golden strings around him soon faded in the air, and he slowly walked back to his house, without even thinking about what he needed in town.

He carefully left the dragon on his couch, though he did have to get him completely new clothes as the healing magic sort of ripped his. He had blushed when he put the black pair of pants onto the dragon, but did nothing. That would be wrong.

And so, he rested. 

He did have to get up to heal the idiots that were hungover from last night, or in some of their cases this early morning. He had barely gotten any sleep, so he wasn’t able to add a chipper attitude to his façade.

But they left quickly enough, not really caring to talk to him about anything. Landon was fine with that today though, seeing as how he was both mentally and physically beat.

He wavered on whether or not to sleep in his own room, but he decided to sleep on his other couch. After all, he had to be there once the dragon woke up.

So, he grabbed his light pink and purple blankets, his favorite purple pillow, and laid himself against the couch, watching the snow begin to fall as he softly went to sleep.

**********

And he didn’t have to wait long, unluckily, as not but thirty minutes later had the dragon woken up. And he woke up scared, confused, and feeling fantastic.

“Shut up…” Landon moaned from the other couch, the dragon having roared in fear once he had woken up in a house, instead of a forest. The dragon was taken aback, since normally humans were scared of him.

“Where… Where am I?” The dragon asked, confusion and utter dread flashing in his eyes. His breathing grew unsteady once more as hot steam began to pour from his nostrils.

“My home…” Landon muttered, moving his head to better look at the dragon.

The dragon was rather good-looking, in Landon’s unbiased Bisexual eyes. He had the perfect blend of red, to black under scales, to beige soft stomach. His eyes were a shot yellow, large and round and cute.

“And… Who are you?” The dragon asked again, his whole body going into shivers.

“Look man, I’m pretty tired right now… Names Landon, I saved you from dying a cold death, and brought you inside to warm you up. Can you please shut it, I’m trying to sleep here....”

“Y-You saved me?” The dragon muttered, just loud enough for Landon to hear. The dragon had never really encountered a human, at least here, that didn’t care about him being a dragon.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, his soft eyes sprouting with happiness. Landon only nodded his head, yawning a little, “My name's Drake, since you told me yours!”

Landon yawned again, “Yeah… You’re welcome. Oh, and nice to meet you Drake. Please simmer down, or something. I’m not normally a dick but I can’t muster the energy to be anything different.”

And with a wave of his hand, Landon used some of his power to lull the dragon to sleep. It was more for Landon’s benefit, but the dragon did need sleep, otherwise the new cells inside his body would overexert themselves.

The duo slept for seven hours, and both awoke in the late hours of the day, when the coldness was palpable in the air, and where the snow fell more heavily. 

“So… What happened?” Landon asked, fixing himself a nice sandwich. They were in the kitchen, as both were rather hungry and starved for food and water.

“I… I was hunted, I think.” Drake started, massaging his arm with his other hand. He felt the bumps, as not even magic could cause large wounds to completely disappear in a short time.

Drake observed Landon clench his fist with, to his surprise, anger, “I’m sorry to hear that. This area is a main hunting region, with about thirty different hunter groups around here. My mountain here is about the only area they have yet to gain permits to. Mostly because I won’t let them.”

“R-Really?” Drake asked, standing up in the seat a little straighter. Landon nodded, turning his head to look at the dragon.

“Yeah. Most official healers often have a sort of zone that is disallowed for harm. Hell, even if someone tried to attack you in this zone, you’d heal instantly. Any wounds inflicted inside instantly heal, just along as it isn’t that excessive.” Landon explained.

“The reason you weren’t healed was because those wounds already existed before you entered, and thus, the field didn’t take effect. Same for any other people that venture up here for a good healing.” Landon continued, sliding Drake a plate full of both raw and cooked meat.

Drake nodded slowly, his mind still slightly scattered at his near death experience, and how exhausted he still was. But even so, he felt that he owed Landon something. He had saved his life…

“Thank you… Thank you so much!” Drake exclaimed, standing right up.

Landon raised an eyebrow.

“I hereby declare that I shall accompany you throughout your life! From fire and brimstone, to hail and death, I pledge my eternal gratitude towards you. Thank you.”

“Wow… Uhh… thanks?” Landon said, a little confused as to why he suddenly shot up and said what he said. All the dragon did was smile, then return to his steak with a feverish savageness.

If what he heard was correct, then he’d doubt that the dragon would want to go somewhere else. Landon finished making his sandwich and joined Drake at the table, munching slowly as he thought this over.

‘Guess I have a roommate now… Huh.’ Landon thought, mulling everything over.

*********

And as it turned out, a very perverse one at that.

Drake had been drained of energy for the first few days of him being there. He mostly just continued to thank Landon over and over again, and the rest of the time he was eating and sleeping to regain his lost strength.

Of course, Landon boosted the calories and protein in the food with his magic to make sure everything went well, but it was up to the body to do it. Healing magic only works on fatal wounds or wounds in general, and really on progressively healing damage that isn’t really doing anything other than causing his stamina to decrease.

In that time when he was very tired, Landon had several appointments again. The hunters had scheduled another meeting, another merry band of drunkards had come and gone, and the flower women in town had asked him to heal a dying petunia.

But after that, Drake got his energy back. He followed Landon all over the house, helping with both the exciting and mundane tasks with a wild excitement. If it wasn’t for the fact that Drake was not only really cute during that phase, but actually rather hot, Landon would have found it annoying.

And Drake was rather hot. For a dragon, he was very muscular, having a gorgeous six-pack, very prominent muscles and very nice pecs. It also didn’t help that male dragons had a thing were they really didn’t wear upper body clothes, so he was pretty much half-naked the whole time.

And then, there was his personality. It was the perfect blend of adorable dork, and rather pragmatic scientist. The little bugger loved to explore his house, and try out the state-of-the-art equipment that Landon was able to order.

That was just a singular facet, but there was one more thing. His perverse side.

Landon had never really considered the perverse side of the many creatures in the world. Humans were among the more prolific, up there with sirens and merpeople, and with giants they were the most vanilla.

But apparently, Drake was about that same level of perverseness in humans.

At first, it was the small things. At times, in the moths that followed his rescue, Landon would find that a particular set of his underwear would be missing. It went from that, to undershirts, eventually anchoring around pants and occasionally shoes.

Now, Landon didn’t really care all that much that his clothes were being somewhat stolen. It actually instilled some sense of pride in Landon, feeling that if he was liked enough for his clothes to be stolen, then he had won the game of life. Whatever that meant.

All this came to a head one day when Landon was coming home from a shopping spree in town. He had bought several packets of Lostacom, a mineral that caused people's own bodies to heal themselves at a fast rate.

He had just opened the door when he heard groaning coming from his own room. Now, this wasn’t anything new, in fact it was a rather common occurrence given certain dragons needs, but this was to a whole other level. It almost sounded like he was in pain.

Landon sat his groceries down atop the kitchen counter, hurriedly rushing to the room in fear for his roommate. He found the dragon, curled up in a ball against the corner of the bed, completely naked and whimpering.

The only light in the room was produced by the dragon's emissions through his nostrils, casting the room in a deep shade of yellow and red. Landon rushed to his side, kneeling before him, thinking that he somehow got hurt. Maybe his ward had failed.

But that was quickly discarded once he saw what the dragon was hiding. Or rather, what he wasn’t.

Now, Landon knew dragons could have enormous dicks. He saw it when he changed him when he first found him, but this was a whole other level as well. Eleven inches of pure raw strength protruding from his groin, shivering and quivering in the air and slick with pre.

Drake didn’t even know Landon was there, he was too busy trying to dull his voice down. Landon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, asking, “Are… Are you okay?” 

To be fair, Landon wasn’t the best at what to ask someone. Especially a naked and hard someone who he had known for quite a long while. So this was really his best attempt at it.

Drake jumped at the cold touch, his back hitting against the base of the bed frame. He whimpered again, but upon realizing it was Landon, explained his condition, “I’m in a rut… At the moment…” He said through gritted teeth.

“We dragons don’t have a lot of control at this time. Anything that might set us off, smells specifically, are quite… Common. I just… Couldn’t resist it…”

Landon frowned, aching to help his friend. And what better way than to ask him?

“Do… Do you need help with that?” Landon asked, stuttering a little as he himself was surprised by what he had asked. Drake looked at him, and below the mask of surprise, was a definite shield of passion.

“Are… Are you sure?”

With a very nonchalant shrug, Landon leaned in. This was his first real time kissing anyone, much less anything else, but that little tidbit of knowledge made his action speak volumes. He placed both his hands against the dragon's face, and kissed him.

Their tongues intertwined, with Drake being the more submissive one there, allowing Landon to explore his mouth. Landon leaned in closer, getting Drake upright against the bed. He rubbed against the dragon's smooth body as he made out with him, squeezing here and there within the kiss.

And finally, Drake couldn’t take it anymore. The smells, the taste of Landon, the lovely feeling of being felt all over that claws could not manage, it just ignited a fiery spark of lust and need and want inside him.

With this rapid increase in his lust, he could feel the urge grow stronger. With Landon deepening the kiss, effectively making him deepthroat the tongue, Drake’s large cock pulsed and quivered, spraying pre all over Landon’s clothes.

With a quivering roar, Drake shot off the ground. He grabbed Landon’s face and mashed into it, kissing him this time. With a single claw, he tore away his clothes, slicing through them like a hot knife through butter.

From his exploration of the house, Drake knew that Landon could take a beating and then some, so he wasn’t really worried for his foxy friend. And the moans coming from Landon certainly helped with that theory.

Drake pinned him against the bedroom wall, still kissing him as deeply as he could go. His eyes narrowed a little, his pupils dilating into just a thin slit. A sizzling hot miasma slowly secreted off of him, an intoxicating concoction that only happened at certain times during a dragons rut.

The last to go was his pants and underwear. Drake popped a claw out and hooked it against the other black jeans. With a moan of satisfaction, Drake pulled the jeans off of him with force, flinging them against the window.

And then they touched. Skin to skin. Drake revealed in the pleasure of feeling Landon’s soft, warm skin. And just as he was about to continue in his kissing, Landon placed a hand against his chiseled chest.

Drake stopped for a moment, peering at the human that was still kissing him, somehow. With a devious smirk, Landon began to slowly pinch in his nipples, and play with his large pecs. He toyed with them, twisting and pinching here and there.

Drake’s cock spasmed a little, nearly erupting just from that stimulation. Drake’s hands began to roam, around his chest, then to his waist. A single hand made contact with Landon’s cock, and he began to stroke it’s six inch length.

With his other hand, Drake squeezed Landons ass, which then caused a very luxurious moan to emit from Landon. Drake’s hand became wet with pre as he continued to stroke it, all the while Landon kept playing with his chest.

Landon felt that it was time, he pinched a bit too hard on purpose, causing Drake to gasp slightly. With his free hand, Landon pushed Drake onto the ground, quickly climbing over him and over his groin.

Drake was confused for a moment, but quickly regained his composure as he realized what Landon wanted. Drake scooted forward a bit (He was sitting on the carpet) and placed both his hands on landon’s hips.

He ducked three claws into his maw for a moment, withdrawing them with his spit. While it made for not the worst lube, it would do for now. With pinpoint precision, Drake slid a single finger into Landon’s ass.

That finger soon turned to two, then three. Both their cocks were jumping here and there from the stimulation, even Drake giving Landon a few small licks on his cock. Once Landon was stretched enough, however, did the games really begin.

Landon had moved forward substantially, enough so that whenever he rocked his hips back to allow Drake’s fingers more entry, his hard couch would slap against his check. Now, with Drake's guidance, Landon slowly began to squat over the quivering cock.

Drake answered Landon’s speculating and somewhat fearful face with one of guidance, and safety. Landon took a deep breath, and with Drake’s supporting hands, slowly shimmied his way down.

Both parties groaned as Drake’s cock touched Landon’s ass, cold member against wam ass. Landon’s cock jumped at the touch, spurting a little string of pre out.

And then, Drake lowered him some more, allowing for a single, hot inch to make it way into Landon. While it certainly had a cold aura, the shaft itself was really warm and hot, with just the slick head causing immense pleasure in Landon.

A few seconds went by as Drake allowed Landon to get used to the girth, as even the head had some healthy weight to it. Another inch went by, and Landon was feeling weak in the knees, his breathing heavy and his cock leaking vast amounts of pre.

They fell into a rhythm, a few seconds then another inch, and it repeats. Only until they had five inches left did they reach a roadblock. The thing was just far too big, they needed to either stop there and still have fun, or it’s going to hurt.

Unfortunately for Drake, who wanted it to be slow even through his lust clouded mind, Landon wanted it all. He brought Drake in for a hug, causing Drake’s arms (Which have been supporting Landon the whole time, to come up with him.

And with that, Landon plopped a whole three more inches into himself, moaning through the small tears threatening to face him. He wiggled and he squirmed, the heat common off it was just incredible, and the feeling of the slick, lava-like pre entering him was far too good to ever forget.

Drake was so overburdened with emotion and pleasure that he could only hug and squeeze, as this was the first time in months that his dick had been touched by someone else. It had been so long since he last mated.

Landon could only wait for so long until even that was starting to end, so he knew he needed to get the rest of it into him. It hurt like hell the first time, so these last two inches were not going to be easy. No, they were going to hurt, and Landon was just fine with that. Anything to help Drake.

With a final humph, Landon began to loosen up his muscles. It was the only way, but even that took a lot out of him. He wiggled, he grinded, adn through the pain, he managed to get another inch inside him.

Exhausting began to run its course, but neither would stop. This needed to happen. Dragons took forever to cum, but when they did, it was like a flood. And if Landon knew anything about what he was experiencing, he needed that in him. Now.

Drake was actively helping, holding Landon close while moving his own hips alongside Landon, though it was far slower due to pleasure overtaking every single one of his senses. All he could smell was Landon. All he could taste, see, and touch was landon. He could hear landons breathing. This sensory overload finally came to head, when Landon managed to pop that last inch inside.

Flaming hot, magma-like seed erupted from Drake’s cock, Drake himself roaring in possession as he claimed Landon as his own, swiftly and softly biting into Landon’s neck, though the other barely noticed.. The seed was so large in volume that it spilled out of Landon, glowing in an ethereal red and orange color, like little globs of liquid gold.

Landon came as well, blasting his load all over Drake’s chest and his soft scales and his impressive pecs. Landon could barely control himself as he felt the liquid seed inside himself move, Drake’s massive cock acting as a cork.

Landon and Drake leaned into one another, breathing a sigh of release and relief. Their bodies were sweaty and warm, and more importantly, exhausted. The hot cum inside Landon slowly leaked out as the two just basked in the feeling.

“T-Thank you…” Landon breathed out, nuzzling against the dragon's slick neck. Drake murred, rubbing against Landon’s cheek.

“And this means… You’re mine.” Drake pronounced, letting out a small puff of smoke from his maw. With a loving embrace, Drake placed a hand against the spot he bit, stroking it as if it were something truly special.

“Hmm?” Landon asked, too tired to really sit up. Or at least, that’s what Drake thought.

“I have claimed you. Dragon’s saliva has special properties during mating, and if a dragon bites someone, it means that they claimed their mate. In my case, you… We share a lifespan now. Dragons can live for centuries, while humans can only make one, if they are lucky.”

Drake expected a simple reaction to the news. Maybe fear in the fact that they are mates now, or the betrayal at being bitten, or maybe the happiness of having a longer life. Not Landons reaction of humor.

Landon couldn’t help but giggle.

Drake blinked for just a moment, but in that moment something special had happened. A flash of bright golden light poured from Landon, engulfing both in it. By the time Drake opened his eyes up, Landon had transformed.

He no longer had ears on the side of his head, instead two large brown fox ears replaced them on the top, along with dots of gray and white appearing in his sugar brown hair. A foxtail imprint appeared on his wrist.

Landon also smelled different, and Drake’s eyes widened as he found out. Right behind Landon, nine fluffy, brown fox tails swished in the breeze, “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. See… I’m actually not human, believe it or not.”

“Then… What are you?” Drake asked, although he did not care. He thought he was mating to a human, but this would make more sense since most humans feared dragons. 

Landon giggled against his neck, his voice low and weak, tired, “I’m a kitsune. I’m sure you’ve heard about us before…”

“Ahh… That I have. Well, I guess it does not matter. Just rest easy knowing that your low will expand a few centuries. We can spend each and eve-” Drake was interrupted yet again by Landons chuckling, though at this point it was a mere whisper.

“Dragons may live for centuries, that is true, but Kitsune live for millennia. Even the shortest lived one had lived for five millennia.” Landon paused to yawn, smiling up at his new lover, “You rest easy… knowing that you will live far from… now.”

Drake was stunned. He had thought of them as more mythical than anything, extinct probably. No one had seen one for such a long time, and there he was, with his cock inside one still guzzling out his seed.

But, he soon found peace in himself. There was nothing to really panic about, and besides, living for that long is an amazing bonus.

Both slowly drifted off to sleep against the bed frame, Drake using his wings and arms to cuddle against the sleeping kitsune, his cock still buried in there. They’d deal with it in the morning.

Right now, they sleep easily in one another's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> A few announcements: I updated the rules page, so go check that out. If you want another request, feel free to plop it down in the comments.
> 
> Thanks.


	10. Red Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mighter, one of the many red orcs that have since left their tribe, had come across a simple little lake enclosed by a forest in no-man's-land. And as it so happens, the red orc happens upon two figures in the mist, beckoning to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned on: 10/14/2020  
> Finished on: 11/1/2020

Like most other races, Orcs had numerous varieties. And not all were equal, especially in their personalities.

They had the White orcs, with their flashy clothes and civilized nature. The green ones, with more brutish tendencies and much higher libido. The yellow ones that barely exist anymore, and then there were the red ones.

Mighter was a red orc, more specifically, he hailed from the Volcanic Fragment Tribe. One could say that he was ripped, but that would be an understatement. His rippling muscles on his red skinned body only defined it harder, not to mention his powers.

He had stunning yellow eyes, like that of a hawk. He was incredibly powerful on his own, so much that the previous tribe leader kicked him out young in fear of him over taking them. Of course, Mighter came back and beat the guy down, but that was neither here nor there.

One could say that Mighter was a voyeur. He enjoyed being semi-nude in public, and got really hard completely nude in public. He was often seen only wearing these leopard skin thongs, and even then it barely hides anything,

He happened to be on one of his many trips across the plains of the No-man's-land, when he came across a forest, and inside that forest, was a simple little lake. He decided to stop by that lake in hopes of bathing, as his recent tumble through the rough terrain left him quite dirty.

Mighter slung his bundle of food and jars across nearby trees branches, happy to feel even the light weight being lifted from his shoulders. He brought no other clothes with him, only his thong, so he just slipped that off and threw it away, not caring if he lost it.

He dipped himself into the water, red-toes digging into the sandy marshes and sighing as the cold washed over him. He felt a nice shiver run up his spine as he slipped waist deep, his member throbbing at even the slight stimulation.

Mighter slowly slid his hand against the calm surface water, taking in that fresh air smell. Despite being a lake, and with some visible algae, the water itself was rather clear, and was at a constant cool temperature.

Mighter spent around ten minutes just sitting in the water, relaxing his tired body. Orcs were really strong and fast, but they got tired very easily, especially red orcs, who had much more strength, but got tired a lot faster.

Another five minutes went by until something new happened. While Mighter was just sitting along the bank, touching his dick every once in a while to make himself comfortable, he noticed both two shadowy bodies, but also a mist, on the other side of lake.

Curious, and rather horny to be seen naked, Mighter sat up and swiped the beads of water still clinging to his ripped figure. The air got a little colder as he sat, though that was to be expected when he got out of water.

He walked along the bank of the lake, taking in the fresh air while still slightly stroking his shaft. He could see that there were two bodies through the mist, both of whom were in rather compromising positions.

His presence was noted by the figures, who slowly got off one another. It appeared that they were kissing, as Mighter could hear their hard breathing. He gave a short, and surprisingly non-creepy, chuckle.

With a wave, a light blue aura appeared around one of the figures, and the temperature started to increase. The mist was lifted, enough for Mighter and the others to see who was there.

Right along the main entrance into the lake from the forest sat two figures atop a worn yellow crusty towel. One was an ogre, large and brutish with gleaming white trunks and glowing tribal war tattoos.

The other was slimmer but fitter, with a very obvious feminine look. He was one of the sea-folk, having exposed gills and multicolored scales that shined brightly.

While some might think that since Ogres and Orcs were rather similar that their languages were similar. That was simply not the case, as Orcish was on another level compared to Ogerish, with Ogerish being rather simplistic in nature, while Orcish having many, many different ways to say just one thing.

All with a completely different alphabet and phonics. 

But that didn't necessarily matter to Mighter. He could tell the other two were very clearly passionate, and in the throes of horniness. Even when interrupted, the other two didn’t seem to lose that lustful expression, and given the infatuation to his cock that the sea-folk gave him, he more or less understood what they wanted.

The sea-folk waved him over, and while the ogre himself was really that into having another brute like creature there, he did see that it made his mate even more horny, so he did not complain all that much.

Now, Mighter was the type of Orc that didn’t much care about if he was fucking a guy, girl, or anything in-between or none of those (Gods were the horniest of all, unsurprisingly), so when he saw the look and wave that the sea-folk gave him, he was well on his way to pounding him.

When he reached the two, the mist had gotten worse, now just encircling the two and giving their bodies a nice clean shine. The ogre had now completely ignored Mighter, and had instead chosen to slowly and methodically stroke the Sea-Folks dick with his giant hand, causing small tremors to rack through the other's body.

Even so, the sea-folk had managed to get a firm grip on his cock as he gasped, letting a warm puff of air hit the very tip of Mighters giant red cock. The red orc nearly buckled as he felt that, along with the cold slimy hands of the sea-folk.

The ogre suddenly placed his hands around the sea-folks underarms, lifting him up and making him let go of his cock. With one fell swoop, he had hovered his ass over his cock, and seeing this, the Sea-folk promptly sat down with a loud moan.

Once again the sea-folk reached out and grasped the orc's cock tightly, and as the ogre began to pump his hips, the sea-folk began to tightly squeeze and slide his slimy hand up and down the shaft, causing immense pleasure in Mighter.

The trio soon got into a rhythm. With every buck of the ogre's hip, Mighter would lightly thrust his hips forward to coincide with the sea-folk’s pumps. Each and every one of them understood one another's actions and moves, despite knowing not a single word of one another's language.

“F-Fuck…” Mightier whispered, feeling his body begin to constrict. The sea-folk took notice, and slowed down his pumps as to make sure he’d have plenty energy left to fuck him properly. After all, what kind of man would he be if he didn’t allow him to fuck him?

With a mighty thrust deep inside, the ogre came. He shoot load upon load deep inside the Sea-folk, whose blush and tight on Mightiers cock got deeper, as he felt his insides begin to be painted.

But, as they had done this countless times before this, they were not even close to being done. Even with the cum leaking out of the sea-folks ass, the ogre was still thrusting his hardest into him, splattering cum out and onto his own balls.

The mere sight and sounds that the sea-folk produced were enough, Mighter shooting his first load all over the other's face and chest, causing his scales to glisten even more. The Sea-Folk merely smiled and sampled the semen, moaning as his claws with the cum met his lips, tasting him.

The sea-folk rubbed the cum all over his body, though he avoided his gills for obvious reasons. This sight of his own cum being rubbed all over some twinks body instantly got Mighter harder still, and as his own tribe would say, he had a very big drive to fuck.

He firmly grasped the others head, opening the sea-folks slutty mouth with one hand and driving his cock into the dark, cold crevice with his other, avoiding the semi-sharp teeth along the way, even though his thick skin would protect him.

Normally, Aqalibi would have protested, but this time was different. He enjoyed the control over him that the two men exerted over him, especially on land. He worked his tongue to get the most pleasure for himself and the orc that was throat fucking him, as well as clenching and unclenching to make sure that the most cum would go as deep as possible.

Since the ogre had changed, Monpiet quite enjoyed the taste and texture of cum now, even having allowed Aqalibi to fuck him on occasion when he was feeling let down by his generals. This time was no different as he massaged his mate's chest, covering his hands with the glistening cum of the stranger.

To make sure he wasn’t missing out on the fun, he controlled the Sea-Folks movement with one hand while he slathered his body with cum with the other one. The two embraced one another, the red orcs cock popping out of Aqalibi’s mouth as they did so, the red orc cumming all over the both of them.

The white essence flowed like rain over them, splattering against their bare sweaty bodies and mixing with the cum already present. The sweet smell of sex perforated the air, Aqalibi quite literally soaking it in.

But no one was quite done yet.

The ogre embraced his mate fully, still pumping his cock deep into him. He gestured for the orc to get behind Aqalibi, and to fuck him as hard as he could. Mighter understood this, swiftly kneeling behind the sea-folk, and aiming his cock to thrust.

As more and more cum began to squelch out, Mighter found his opportunity. He gripped the sea-folks ass with his hands, spreading it to allow both him and Monpiet easier access. Once Monpiet was almost completely out of Aqalibi, Mighter took his turn. 

With a swift thrust, he got half of his cock deep inside Aqalibi. All three parties moaned heavily at that, the feeling and texture of cum acting as less needed lube, creating and generating a heat inside that only built up as the two began to thoroughly fuck Aqalibi.

When Monpiet thrust out, Mighter thrust on. They did not exchange words, but silent pleas of pleasure with their groans and moans. Mighter towered over the both of them as their fucking got more ragged and forceful. 

The friction really started now, leading to a stream of constant moans out of Aqalibi’s mouth. Monpiet would moan with him, both their cum-stained bodies glistening in the fine mist around them, still not dried despite being more than a few minutes after the fact.

Mighter really tried his hardest to stretch this out. With Aqalibi’s surprising tightness, to the amazing texture of his insides, to the friction caused by both his and Monpiet’s cocks rubbing together, it almost drew out his third orgasm.

But he stayed firm, instead leaning against Aqalibi’s back and jack hammer fucking him deep into Monpiet, who just let the red orc do his thing, having already nearly reached his own climax.

Aqalibi’s face was in a perpetual state of pleasure and absolute breathlessness, his mouth always agape with a gasp or a sharp intake of breath as the assault on his ass continued. Their bodies rocked with the force of the thrusts from both ends, digging a shallow ditch in the muddy sand.

Monpiet and Mighter felt their coming orgasms, and each tried to hold out for as long as they could, clawing and hugging and squeezing every inch of Aqalibi as they could. They could barely hold on for a few more moments. 

Monpiet was the first to pop again, his cum exploding against his inward thrust, which completely coated Aqalibi’s insides and Mighter’s cock in white cum. His moans echoed through the forest as Mighter was next.

The feeling of rushing cum invading their space inside Aqalibi felt too amazing to Mighter, who with a final thrust came gallons into the sea-folk, squeezing his scaly ass for all it was worth. Even as he was spent, he kept thrusting inside Aqalibi as streams of semen blasted out.

And as their orgasms subsided, and their cocks acted as a cork to keep the remaining mixture of ogre and orc cum inside Aqalibie, Aqaulibi himself came. His body had already been ravaged by their love making, and now the results showed deeply.

His voice was a mere whimper, already exhausted from the vocalizations that he produced, but that whimper felt passionate as he eplxoded all over Monpiet’s abs, mixing with Mighters own cum and their combined sweat.

Mighter was the first to collapse, still fully inside the sea-folk. He fell atop him, nearly asleep from tiredness. Monpiet rolled onto his side, not feeling like they should slide out of his mate just yet. 

And the three all rested up, with Monpiet and Aqalibi simply embracing one another and cuddling, while the red orc inside Aqalibi simply slept beside them, still somehow charming and handsome even in that state.

Both Aqalibi and Monpiet shared a look, one that they had shared on numerous occasions. They were certainly going to have to do this again, especially with this red orc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had so much stuff going on that I had barely any time at all to devote to writing. I won't say that life sucks sometimes, but these weeks have been pretty long and monotonous. I hope I managed to write this to your and yours satisfaction.
> 
> And sorry for the not-so-long chapter.


	11. Giant Sized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New company employee Arthur Realter had just been admitted to a new program that allowed him to work in an all giant workplace, something quite unprecedented. Through a horrendous 'bully' of a co-worker, Arthur discovers that his boss is rather pleasant despite his somewhat gruff demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned on: 10/26/2020  
> Begun on: 11/3/2020  
> Finished on: 11/11/2020

Arthur Realter was an admittedly small man. Frail even, but he had a constant go-getthem attitude, and an almost completely clean record. Combined with his pretty much non-personality, this made him a prime subject for a new publicity stunt for bigger companies: Introducing another species into single-species agencies.

One would think that the companies that tried to pick him up were reasonably close to humans: Mer-folks, werewolves and vampires, maybe a Red-Cap or five. No one expected a giant agency, called Giant-Sized Landscapers, would pick him up.

So, there stood Arthur, nervous out of his mind as he was prepared for arrival. He was wearing the best outfit he could afford, which was a nice, somewhat loose fitting tuxedo shirt and pants, along with dark grey shoes and a single white glove due to the strain his wrist takes from writing out paperwork.

His breaths were slow and shallow, almost completely still as his mind raced. Prejudice against other races, especially opposite-end supernatural entities, has always existed. Of course the media applauded the agency, but Arthur expected that his visit would not be taken kindly.

If it was any consolidation to him, he’d be at least out of the job in a week if he decided not to stay, so there was that.

“Alright, now Mr. Realtor, since the agency is, quite frankly, far too high up in the air for you to ever hope to climb, nevertheless walk, we will begin transporting you via portal. Is that alright?” Arthur turned his head to find a small, petite Vermin-Kind, basically an anthro rat or mouse, speaking to him.

Arthur shocked down his fear and nodded his head, twisting his white gloves’ laces, “H-How long does the warp take?” He asked the Vermin, who simply shrugged while replying.

“I dunno. At most, three seconds, I’d say.” The vermin looked at his computer screen that activated the portals necessary to move anywhere nowadays, “The Agency is near No-man's-Land, so from here in Rhode Island…” The vermin stopped short, collecting his thoughts.

“Anyways, ya ready?”

And with not a second left to spare, Arthur felt and saw his vision distort as the portal was moved through him. The purplish hue of the portal seemed to wash onto him like water, though it felt like moving through dense, muddy water.

And in the next second, Arthur was hacking up a lung at what seemed to be the receptionists’ desk at Giant Sized Landscaping.

Disoriented, Arthur nearly lost his footing, but the attendant, a moderately big-boned giant that had the nametag Sam, managed to grab him with his hand. Giants were relatively large, with just their hands being as long as a human.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” The giant said, setting Arthur done gently. As gently as a giant could, “I’m usually on top of these regarding new employees, especially tiny ones.” Sam paused for a moment, blinking lightly as he realized that Arthur was the first human to work in a giant place.

“It’s fine.” Arthur replied, shivering a little. To be frank, Arthur never really enjoyed the company of others, and being so inconsequential that a simple squeeze could end his life was starting to become the foremost thought in his mind, “May I ask, where is my station?”

Sam paused for just a second, before calling someone over to take him there. Another giant, this time by the name Godfrey, held out his hand. Arthur sighed a little on the inside, but climbed into his palm all the same.

The giant took him around the facility, and after a thirty minute show around, finally arrived at his desk on the second floor landing. It was stationed just atop a large window ledge, where he could have a rather nice view while doing his work.

And with that formality out of the way, it was time for Arthur to get to business.

That business being dealing with the vast amount of paperwork, legal documents, letters of admittance, and of course, property damage. With giants working the land, there were always times where the land got damaged beyond simple repair, or landslides that destroyed homes and businesses.

The first few hours went rather well, for being a human in what used to be an all giant work area, but things started to go sour near the end of Arthurs’ first shift. A giant by the name Rodney had found out about him, and had come near him to make fun of him.

He’d come over, laugh at the fact that something so tiny was working for them, giggle like a little schoolgirl, and then heckle and make jokes at his expense. Even if Arthur was a fully grown man, he did not find it that funny.

His next few days were very much similar to this, with Arthur coming to work through that portal thing, nearly tripping at the receptionists desk, being sent to his work space, getting stuff done for a handful of hours, maybe a little more, get heckled at for ten minutes, then go home.

It was a rather boring, repetitive cycle, though it did pay very, very well. In all this time, Arthur had never seen his boss, who was affectionately named Sir out of respect, but his real name was Alspar.

All this came to way one morning, when Rodney felt that it would be hilarious to dump Arthur into his bosses morning coffee, with the entire mug being well over twenty humans high, and the sugar cubes being about half of Arthur's size. He had to use them as little floating things to not drown.

He was given to the secretary, who not only had earphones in, but also ear muffs to deal with the air conditioners inside the office space. He was carried up the stairs, into the elevator, and soon after, into his bosses office.

Once he was abruptly placed on top of Sir’s desk, Arthur tried to yell at his boss that he was there, but to no avail. It was at this time that Arthur saw what his boss looked like.

He was a rather heavy set man, though undeniably strong, even for a giant. He wore a light grey business tuxedo, with matching slightly darker business pants. He was standing up as his chair had gotten far too uncomfortable. He had a slightly stuffy beard that, although a little furry, was rather sharp and eloquent.

Arthur had taken in his bosses appearance in short portions, as being a giant made it hard for him to examine him in one piece, so he did not realize that Sir was going for his coffee, only noticing that he was being moved halfway through.

And for the next second as he was about to reach Sir’s lip, he thought he was going to die, or at least, get extremely, disgustingly spat out. But his near spasm of a scream caused Sir to realize that there was, in fact, something other than sugar and creamer in his coffee.

“What are you doing in there?” He asked in an indignant tone, putting his coffee down with a huff. Since he did not see a reason to get his desk all wet, he grabbed a handkerchief from inside his suit and placed it on the desk, and then he grabbed the human out of his coffee and onto the handkerchief.

Arthur took a moment to get adjusted to his new, colder surroundings. Sir patiently, if a little angrily, for the reason as to why his new employee was swimming in his morning coffee. Now it was ruined, and that certainly did not do any good for his morning attitude.

“What happened?” He asked sharply, indignantly placed both his hands at the edge of his desk, “Why were you in my coffee?”

Arthur spurted out in apology, “Sorry, Sir! Rodney-” He coughed for more than ten seconds, “Rodney, Sir. He put me in your coffee. As a joke I think…”

Sir hummed in understanding, his eyes narrowing. He stroked his beard for a moment, momentarily forgetting that Arthur existed. After a twenty second pause, Sir found what he was thinking, and decided to enact it.

“Sorry about that. Say, since you’re drenched and obviously rather… angry, to say, why don’t go home for the day? I’ll handle Rodney.” Arthur looked up at Sir with both a gracious smile and wrathful eyes. Now that he knew he had Sir sort-of in his back pocket, Rodney would, hoping to any God out there, that he’d get the boot.

Arthur was then sent home, where he took a shower, and then another, to try and get all the coffee out. He had to throw away his clothes due to the nearly unremovable stains that they had. He simply tossed them out in the dumpster.

The next day, however, he saw a change.

Rodney was no longer there. And not in the way that he had a sick day, as Giants literally did not get sick, nor was it because he didn’t have time to heckle him. He was fired, pure and simple.

Arthur felt a little quilt about wishing that it would happen, and then it happening, but he wouldn’t complain. Having to not listen to his constant heckling was certainly a plus he’d accept.

People kept their distance from him that day, either because of Sir saying something, or because they thought that he, for some reason, could fire them. Either way, that doubly worked out for Arthur.

It was approaching the end of the day when Arthur was called into Sir’s office through the intercom. Arthur was apprehensive at first, but after being guided by Sir’s own personal secretary into the office, he knew that it was something good.

“Hello Arthur.” Sir nodded curiously, sitting down in his reclining chair that he had in his office for some reason, “See, I wanted you to come in today because I have a few things on my mind.”

Arthur nodded, taking place in a ‘normal’ sized chair atop the desk. To be frank, it was rather intimidating seeing the Giant looking down on him, but he was more than aware about what he was going to say.

“So, I was a bit angry yesterday.” Arthur nodded, remembering his fiery look as he exited the office, “And I felt, let’s say, rather angry at Rodney. Especially for endangering your life. So, I fired him.”

Even if Arthur already knew it, it was still a shock to hear. As somewhat racist as Rondey was, Arthur did feel a little twinge of sadness for him. It was relatively difficult for a Giant to get a good job. Then again, he was a dick, so Arthur didn’t feel that bad.

The best rambled on for a few more minutes, and after that the two ate their respective lunches in relative silence. After finishing their tidings and food, Sir had one final thing to add to Arthur’s day.

“So, can I ask you something?” The giant asked, a little flustered. There were few times that a giant got red in the cheeks, and although Arthur did not know it, Giant got very easily aroused by the slightest things. Hell, the thought of Arthur oiled up with water of coffee in his mouth turned Sir on like no tomorrow.

“Hmm?” Arthur hummed, curious.

“Say, would you like to come over to my place… Tomorrow? I can make an appointment for a portal technician i-if you can, haha…” Sir said, chuckling in embarrassment at the end there. Arthur was a little bemused at how far his personality could stretch, but nodded and said he would be there.

Arthurs’ day went about as boring as he could, and he arrived home dehydrated, thirsty, giant-thirsty, and above all else, excited. He couldn’t exactly say why Sir’s embarrassment and utter lack of smoothness got to him like it did, but he certainly did not care.

He spent the majority of his would-be sleeping time to get things in order for the next day, the perfect clothes, the perfect tie, and even the right proportionate amount of hair gel that made his hair rather spikey, but not to the point were they obviously broke the laws of gravity, and nature itself.

His day went as follows: Stumbled at the reception desk who had since started to place a cardboard wall just in case he tumbled in, work for five hours, eat his mediocre beef lunch, work some more, use the bathroom and fantasize about Sir (Non-sexually, for the first time), and then get back to work to finish his shift.

It was at that moment that he received a message through the company line, telling him that a carrier will be available in “Tiny-Town” to portal him onto the table of Sir’s house at exactly nine in the evening. Needless to say, Arthur was a little nervous approaching that hour.

He had made his way to Tiny-Town via ferry, and managed to get to Porta-Tech within ten minutes of the time he had to go through. When it struck at that time, he jumped into the distorted mass of green ooze that created that specific portal, and appeared in Sir’s kitchen.

Sir’s kitchen was rather large and imposing, with the walls and flooring seamlessly blending into one another. However, Sir was the main thing that filled up Arthur’s vision, and even through his admiration for his boss, which was purely platonic before, he couldn’t help but feel a little twinge in his trousers when he saw him.

Sir was wearing tight clothes. Very, very, tight clothes. He wore a black and white tuxedo with golden laces and fringe, a golden pocket watch, tight pants that very easily showed off his bulge, and shoes that obviously were not his size.

The two greeted one another like old friends, even if there was some tension there. Sir carried him on his palm towards the kitchen counter, where he had bought a ‘normal’ sized table and chair for him to eat on, and had cut off a gigantic portion of steak just for him.

“So… Welcome to my… H-Home…” Sir sputtered out, tapping his fingers against the table in anticipation. Arthur found it strangely adorable on how awkward he was, especially given how much larger he was in comparison to Arthur.

“It’s a very nice kitchen.” Arthur responded, taking up his utensils. Having managed to get a quick appointment with a magician the other day, he managed to get a voice amplification spell cast on him (The portals to his job already do that).

The two ate in relative silence, although both did imagine what the other person was thinking about. In time, they finished their respective appropriation portioned meals about at the same time.

It seemed that Sir was rather flustered at the fact that Arthur was hungry, which his perverted mind (Having read for to many erotic novels o his computer at work) quickly and lustfuly translated to the lust-kind of thirsty.

Awkward as it might be, Sir tried his best to accommodate his small size, even managing to transport the table into his living room so they can watch a movie together. But, as it turns out, Sir might’ve forgotten to switch to a movie channel, and so when he turned the TV back on, all that appeared in front of the screen was porn. Not just any porn, but porn between a human and a wendigo.

Of course, being his guests’ boss and maybe-sort of friend, Sir was quite embarrassed. Unluckily, he was so struck by it not being a sports or movie channel, that they screen stayed up there for far longer than it should have.

He managed to switch it to some sports channel with wizards competing for gold in the Olympics, but that porn on the screen quickly turned their evening into something much, much more.

Despite the embarrassment, the two had a lovely conversation about wizards sports and which one was their favorite, even getting up brackets to see who would win. Sure, they two exchanged looks throughout that plainly meant, “Let’s just ignore what happened and have some fun, okay?”

And so, for the next hour or two, they shared in their respective love of sports and fine dining, even if their views on certain players and if certain movies should be banned or not differed significantly.

The only real fun happened in the end, when a romantically helpful power surge caused only the living room to lose power.

“Damn it!” Both yelled at the same time, slamming their fists against their chairs/tables. Both stared at the blank screen for just a moment before they began to laugh at how similar their reactions were.

After that little jaunt, the conversation truly began.

“Hey…” Arthur asked, a little apprehensive at asking the giant this question. He was his boss, after all, and misreading the room might seriously cause some repercussions for him, especially as an individual, but he was far too horned up to really comprehend that.

“Hmm?” The giant asked, sipping a bottle of water the size of a town's water container.

“Sorry if this seems a little brash, but…” Arthur started, not really knowing how to express his feelings, “Do you mauve, wanna…. Fool around?” He asked, hopeful.

The giant coughed up his drink, spurting about a wave size ball of water onto his carpet, absolutely soaking it through and through. Arthur’s eyes widened and he panicked, but before he could apologize, Sir answered.

“Y-You sure you want to do that?” He asked through the darkness, his eyes brimming with what looked to be hopefulness.

And so, the two commenced. All Athur had to do was say, “Yeah, sure!” and then it was all over for his body.

Of course, like any other little session, they had to strip. But what was for Arthur was a light, relaxing session of taking off rather nice fitting clothes, it was another for Sir, who because of his tight clothes, took an entire twenty-three minutes to take off, and by the time he did, the mood was almost completely dead.

But, Arthur did have to say, the giant looked hot as hell.

Despite having a sort of beer belly going, he was rather well defined and had a sizable amount of muscle. His stomach was rather round, but for the case of a giant, it was nearly impossible to get fit, so he was honestly really well groomed for his stature.

And his groin, Gods that Arthur like looking at his dick. Even flaccid it was as big as Arthur was, and the balls were just about half his size. Arthur could only salivate as to imagine how much cum was stored in them.

Now, for a giant and a human to have sex, it was more or less a one-sided jerk off session with someone slightly helping. Sir sat on the couch and picked Athur up in his hand, letting him grow accustomed to the size and heat, before lightly allowing him onto his smooth, shaved groin.

Arthur wasn’t sure he could’ve handled hair.

Arthur took one glance up at the massive cock in front of him, and he grew instantly hard. How could he not, the thing was nearly double him in size, and was twitching like mad. One of the few downsides to their massive mass was the fact that it did take that much to get one to cum, much alike horses in that matter.

So, Arthur did his best to lather the cock in his saliva, wanting to just taste the cum. He constantly fingered himself (As he was not dumb, he knew that even with magic, that thing would kill him in an instant) and tried to find the best method in which to taste the dick.

Sir, for his part, quite enjoyed feeling the crawling feeling of something so small on his dick, like a miniature stimulating wand. He, however, knew that this was as much his pleasure as it was for Arthur’s, and so he made the executive decision to help him along with what he obviously wanted.

With a soft and gentle, yet thudding smack, Sir squished the human against his gigantic cock, making sure that his pure raw strength didn’t flatten him. By the sounds Arthur was making, he sure as hell liked it.

And then Sir started to jerk off in earnest now, casually wiping the small human up and down his cock without much remorse, spurred on by the moaning and groaning of the human, feeling his warm wet juices slathered across his cocks’s shaft only making him hornier.

Arthur was a rather sturdy individual, that was true, but this was on a whole other elve. He could barely hear himself think between the windy upstrokes and the crashing down strokes. If this was heaven, or hell, he could not tell. What he could tell was that it was seriously getting him off.

Soon, too soon, the giant began to cum. Although it would be proportioned to a normal sized cum if he was human, he was a giant. What was a fairly average three-to-four day load appeared as a tidal wave of semen, completely lathering and covering Arthur’s body with cum.

Arthur groaned out as he felt it everywhere, sticky and amazing. As the giant bathed in the afterglow, Arthur stroked off, using the giants cum as lube to cum himself, adding his meager erotic seed emission of three spurts onto the pool of cum before him.

But the giant was not done. He lightly picked the human up, hoping to relieve his greatest fantasy. He licked his lips, finding the creature, this human covered in his cum much too rare and amazing a sight to waste.

With a slight chuckle, he popped the human into his mouth, closing his throat so as to not swallow him, but also suckling a little to clean him of any cum with his tongue.

The warm, wet, and dark crevice certainly felt odd, like nothing Arthur had experienced before, but it was rather pleasant to be inside. The giant took care to massage him, to turn him over and to clean him completely. It felt wonderful to him.

And with much grace, Sir let his mouth open and rolled the human out, still slightly sticky, and warm with his saliva. Arthur was beyond pleasure at this point, his whole body racking with a non-load orgasm.

“Hey… I want to try something.” Sir said, shifting on the couch so that his ass was aimed towards the ceiling. The human was more than aware of what he wanted to do, and would oblige him whole-heartedly.

“I see. Yeah, sure!” The human yelled, his voice hoarse. The pleasure had since reached a new pinnacle from five seconds prior, now even allowing him to make risky decisions like this.

While the giant's ass was nowhere near small enough to allow him to enter while causing Sir pleasure, it certainly would cause Arthur some pleasure, and at that moment, Sir was fine with that. He already came, so there wasn’t much else to do.

And with a pop, Arthur slowly descended down into the warm, yet surprisingly clean, crevice that Sir suggested. He felt the entrance allow him inside, the warmth emanating from it just feeling like a nice warm hug after a cold shower.

It slowly enveloped his head as he was pushed down, as going feet first would leave his head the only thing to pull out with, and neither wanted to. Despite thinking that he wouldn’t be able to breath, he managed fairly well.

Next came his shoulder and then his stomach. The heat was getting to him, and his cock was already leaking again. By the time his legs were inside, he came all over Sir’s inner walls.

Despite this, Sir continued to lightly fuck himself with Arthur until he felt that he had spent a bit too much time down there. He slowly brought the human out, of which then breathed heavily, along with panting heavily.

Sir brought him up to his face and planted a fir kiss on him, which about fit his entire body. He then brought the human near his chest to faux-cuddle with, and Arthur could feel his rhythmic heartbeat.

Despite having numerous questions about what this little thing meant, Arthur discarded them for now. He had just about the best night he had ever had, and he wasn’t about to complain.


	12. The New God of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ruby mineral dragon by the name Exodus, a overseer of an encampment that had just discovered a lost ruin, and Exodus is dead set on exploring. Setting out in the evening, he has to take shelter in the ruins, where he meets a statue of the God of Mummification and the Afterlife, Anubis. At first, there really wasn't much else, but he soon discovers that the statue was far more real than he could've imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First requested on: 11/2/2020  
> Started on: 11/16/2020  
> Finished on: 11/23/2020
> 
> Skip to ()!() for smut

The Egyptian sun beat down against the scalding sand of the desert, the forsaken wasteland now barely alive at this time of the day. The pyramids stood tall against the horizon as Exodus traveled across the sandy terrain. 

His ruby red scales shone cleanly in the sun, the small crystal like spikes that protrude from his back reflecting the light back upon the sand. His heavy set backpack was weighing heavily against the rather skinny dragon, huffing and puffing to reach the ruins by sundown.

Exodus could hardly feel his legs any more, stumbling and bumbling around against the sand for what had seemed like hours. His camp and research team were miles away, as he had set out to explore the newly discovered ruins of some old pharaoh. 

Exodus breathed a sigh of relief as he approached the telltale maker of the ruins, a large ruby red flag that he himself placed there not to get lost. They only discovered the ruins when it fell apart, leaving a sandy pit there. They were already exploring another ruin at the time, so they couldn’t exactly move their camp.

Exodus reached the flag, sighing as he basically fell to his knees in tiredness. He reached behind into his backpack and pulled out a water canister. He drank from it, dribbling the water onto his sand stained clothes in the process.

Exodus drank nearly half of the canister before placing it back into its holder, and the dragon felt much better than before. His crystals twinkled in the wind with a rather pretty noise as the air picked up, and the cold began to descend upon the desert.

With very little time having been prepared, Exodus found it best to just rest easy in the ruins that night before making anything outside. He had brought his tattered tent just in case, but he felt that staying outside this night would practically be a death sentence, even to a dragon like him.

Exodus entered the ruins mouth, shattering one of his arm’s crystals and breathing a little fire onto it. It instantly was engulfed in flame, lighting his pathway down. One of the best benefits of being a material dragon like him was utilizing the growths to do anything with.

The night air was undisturbed as he explored the cave. There were massive yellow walls on each side of him, layered like bricks with hundreds of inscriptions and hieroglyphs adorning them. Though, Exodus was far too tired to really think about reading them at that moment.

He scanned the room, waving the burning crystal in his hand around to try and get better light. The mouth of the ruins stretched out for quite a bit, to the point where he could only barely see the end of the room. There were three doors, two of which were blocked by massive logs across them.

The middle one was blocked by a statue, one that caused the dragon to get a little excited about. Of all the pantheons and gods that existed, Egyptian gods were always his favorite. It was a shame that none of them awakened like the Greek ones.

The dragon sighed a little, puffs of smoke being pushed out of his nostrils. He looked around the room, deciding that this area would be the best for now. He plopped his backpack down with a humph, dragging out a sleeping bag and a small baggie of water and some food.

He sat the bag comfortable up against a dusty wall, coughing a little as he brushed it all off. He would need to wait for his group to come back in the morning or afternoon, as they most certainly would not now.

Exodus felt a little proud that it was his team that discovered this room, or this tomb, whatever it was. He hoped that his name would go down in history at some point, maybe even being made into a God if this was a resting place for a deity.

Like Lysanderoth, the freaking bastard, who awakened the vast majority of the Greek and Aztec pantheon, becoming a very powerful god in the process. The dragon shook his head, growing a little agitated, and turned his head to look at the statue at the far end of the room.

It was obviously an African golden wolf, though its appearance was far more like a jackal. In fact, it was only recently discovered that the god wasn’t a jackal. That certainly sent Exodus for a loop.

The Jackal/Wolf-headed god of mummification, Anubis. 

His statue stood tall against the walkway to the center room, the statute reaching about double of Exodus’ six foot height. The dusty black clay that made up the statue was noticeable against the dulled and pastel yellow colors.

Exodus stared at the statue, wondering how much of it could be moved. While he was not there entirely for the money of discovering, it certainly did help.

Exodus yawned, stretched his ruby red arms out, refracting the light from the crushed ruby beside his bag. He was pretty tired at this point, which was only natural, but he wanted to stay up a bit longer to look around.

Exodus shifted to his side, sighing a little as he cuddled his head against his faux-pillow. There was little else to do besides sleep at this point.

He finally rested as sleep took him.

That morning, he felt the Egyptian sun begin to rise. His ruby red scales reflected in red light all across the room. Exodus groaned, blinking wearily as his body felt stiff, since he really didn’t have any support as he slept.

Exodus slowly sat up, cracking the bones in his knuckles as he stretched. The heat was amazingly strong that day, even that early in the morning. Exodus struggled to peel off his pretty much sweat drenched sleeping bag.

He moaned a little, enjoying the sensation of peeling his clothes off as well. He’d have to call his team, that was true, but he could at least be somewhat presentable beforehand. After all, being drenched in sweat while taking pictures for a famous book wasn’t what he wanted.

Material gemstones dragons, like Exodus, hardly cared about dirt and grime. But if anyone saw them like it, it was like the second coming of the lord of demons. Hell would be raised, metaphorically, of course.

Exodus had stripped everything off by then, as everything was essentially soaked through. Even as a reptilian, who don’t normally sweat, gemstone dragons were created by their god, which came with sweat glands. It was all very strange, how it worked, but then again, magic was the very definition of strange and impossible. 

Exodus looked around the newly lit cave, peeking at the various inscriptions on the walls. The soft stirring sand was, at first, soft and nice. But as he got closer to the walls, he could feel hard stone underneath. He cringed at the feeling, finding it most unenjoyable.

Exodus himself wasn’t all that fluent in decoding or transcribing Egyptian text and hieroglyphs, but he was able to deduce where he was. This tomb wasn’t really a tomb. It was more of a temple that some beastkin had created to honor Anubis, and not create as a product of some pharaoh or other ranking official. 

Exodus licked his lips with a forked tongue, moving away from the wall. Certainly, at least this find would get him on some catalogue. It wasn’t the same success as others, but it would give him a decent amount of pocket money.

Exodus felt the need to wait for his clothes to dry from his secretion of sweat, but as he waited beside the clothes, he felt drawn to the Anubis statue. It was imposing, but very welcoming. Like a hug from a long day of work and hard labor.

Exodus, after a long moment of hesitation, finally decided to approach the statue of the God. Despite absolutely loving Egyptian mythology and the subsequent pantheon, Exodus didn’t take much time to learn the stories wherein they lie.

He barely even knew the creation myth.

But, as Exodus walked towards the statue, a strange force called out to him. It felt like hunger, it felt like a presence that demanded respect, and it felt like someone yearning to be free. Exodus felt even more compelled to visit the statue, thinking to himself that this might actually be the resting place of the actual God of Mummification Anubis.

Even his loins stirred at the thought, twitching as the presence stirred in the air. Exodus briefly wondered why he didn’t feel this same energy from the day before, but he brushed that idea beside. It wasn’t important right now.

Once Exodus reached the statue, he noticed a few new things. First of all, the thing looked hot, and not in the temperature way. He never noticed it before, but he surely had now: A ripped stomach and arms, clearly defined and muscular. An ankh symbol necklace dangling from his neck. A golden neck brace atop the necklace, and the statue also wore what looked like a dress adorned with leather padding.

Exodus didn’t think much of it besides that it looked hot, and that it also stirred something inside him. He looked down, turning his head to the side to look at an inscription adorning the base of where the statue stood. 

Exodus first thought that it was in hieroglyphic, but upon closer inspection, he saw the words morph and change, appearing just like English words. In a sentence in fact, one that Exodus really wanted to pronounce.

“Wrapped once more in linen chains by those that sought my guidance, concealed with canopic jars once filled but now unopened, by he that whispers my name in slightence be awarded upon them by their righteous, and the key to the pantheon shall be reopened.” Exodus spoke, perplexed by the language and the way it was written.

But, still, his ever increasing excitement met it’s climax, “The key to the pantheon, huh…” Exodus whispered, rereading the inscription again. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he could become a god. On the other hand, this might trigger a curse that rots his bloodline.

Thinking that he might as well say something, he looked up at that statue, and spoke its name, “Anubis.” he said in narrow confidence, a thinly veiled uncomfortableness to his voice.

But as he said those words to the statue's face right after reading the inscription, the ruin began to shake. Exodus was thrown off his balance and landed on his back, which hurt a helluva lot more due to his nudity.

A fine golden mist began to emanate from the statue, thrusting into the walls with years of torsion and rot, instantly restoring it to its former glory. Exodus felt a presence unlike anything before as the golden mist became like a fog, obscuring his vision to the point where he could barely see his own hand.

Exodus saw, through the thick golden fog, two stark white eyes glow. He heard the chiming of a knell bell as the statue he had read from slowly came to live. He heard the cracking of the broken and corroded black clay disappear as the God of Mummification stepped out from his pedestal.

Exodus felt his heart race as the massive God took his first step in millennia, taking in a puff of the golden mist. With a single wave of his gray hand, the mist instantly evaporated, leaving on the God, the impressive palace the ruins were once, and Exodus.

The ruins had transformed themselves aptly, appearing much more like the dining room of a pharaoh. The sand had cleaned itself up, the room had sealed shut with a heavy stone door. Golden and marble clams shot up from the clean floor, and an impressive golden torch stood where Anubis had since walked off.

Anubis turned his head to look at the newly naked dragon, tilting his head as if he were a puppy, “Hello, young heroine. I presume that you are the…” He took a moment to take in his appearance, realizing that this was not a human, “Dragon that had rescued me and my brothers and sisters from eternal captivity.”

Exodus nodded slowly, his voice caught in his throat. Anubis smiled widely, and in a burst of light, sized himself to be exactly Exodus’. He walked forward rather gently for a God, reaching him and stretching out a hand to allow him to get up.

“For that service, I am eternally grateful. You have since kickstarted the resurrection of the great Egyptian Pantheon!” Anubis boomed, grabbing the dragons handed and hefting him up with unnatural strength.

“And for that gift, I must present a feast for the honor, for upon this date, is the new beginning, a new genesis.” Anubis beamed, wearing a happy expression. Exodus was straight dumbfounded, holding hands with a literal God. His little Exodus was also rather excited, holding hands with a particularly hot God as well.

Anubis sensed his emotions, and more importantly, his thoughts. Even amongst his own people, who at the time were a relatively licentious population, rarely thought of their Gods this way. Even if their version of the creator ejaculated the word into creation.

Despite this and the overwhelming feeling of not having came in the last few millennia, Anubis thought that he’d at least present a nice meal before he jumped the young dragon's bones. He had some respect in him for mortals especially those that helped him escape.

Anubis clapped his hands together, and with another large and long flash of light, Exodus found that they were somewhere completely different. They appeared to be in a large field of reeds, with flowing water and trees that stretched towards the sky.

And among those, they appeared on a porch of a house overlooking a bowl and mountain range. Anubis smiled at his confusion, “There are certain areas, or realms, where we gods, that is, all gods can access. This is The Plain of Pleasure, where all earthly pleasures, that of which is food and drink, can be easily accessed. Allow me to demonstrate.” Anubis clapped his hands together again.

Exodus blinked, and he found himself inside the house now, standing naked in the center of a wooden living room with a table stocked to the absolute brim with foods, cakes, drinks, and most importantly, golden apples.

Anubis had presented himself in front of Exodus, wearing his standard garb. The air was relatively chilly, causing both of their bodies to stiffen, and causing their nipples to harden. Something that both very easily noticed, but ignored it for the sake of the other.

Anubis sighed, sitting comfortably in his own chair. He beckoned for Exodus to sit in his own chair opposite to Anubis, of which Exodus happily obliged. One could only live off of sandwiches and energy drinks for so long until they lost it.

Anubis smiled sadly at the feast, grabbing his utensils and a plate, and also grabbing several types of food, “You know, this area used to be quite full of these houses. Each one was individual. This one was mine, still is really. I enjoyed the idea of what the Norse Gods and Goddess were doing at that time. So, I created this.”

Anubis brought his knife down, cutting into a large cooked pheasant, “Isis was near the large tree, Ra was at the tallest point, I think at the other end of the bowl.” He looked down sadly, “My two wives at the time, before I grew accustomed to more male indulgences, Hathor and Anput, lived rather close to here as well.”

Exodus listened to his story, digging into a rather large slab of steak. He was so intrigued by what he was saying that he barely registered that he was dribbling what was essentially divine flavoring all over himself and his nether regions, which only caused his smell to taste even better.

Anubis had a hard time continuing, both for the memories, and by his near constant arousal from his thousands of years of slumber and because of Exodus’ scent, “After we had squabbled and digged, I had managed to break that contract binding us together. Hathor and Anput went their separate ways, and I ventured to find what could soothe myself…” He paused for a moment, peering at the dragon before continuing.

“It was on my travels that I found a rather traditional God. He was the first and the one responsible for a small tribe's creation story. I found myself fancying the God, more so than my own wives who I had enormously brought up. I had… Many dalliance's with him before the inevitable collapse of the tribe, and with no faith for him to exist, he ceased to be.”

Exodus felt a little twinge of pain for Anubis. He had never really thought about what it meant that multiple religions were correct, and that there were multiple Gods. But, he guessed, this made sense. After all, a God wouldn’t most likely stay in his or her own pantheon for a far flung relationship.

Anubis sighed, putting down his fork, “In my grief, I had descended down upon that tribe, where a group of beastkin, all jackals, had discovered me. In the inscriptions wrought upon by my own people, they thought of me as their own God, their own story. They thought of me as a Jackal, rather than the wolf I was.”

“They trapped me in this runic vault after following me back. I wanted to plead to my brothers and sisters for help, but pride was inevitably my downfall. I had attempted to hold them ff, but I was captured, and stoned. For their barbaric beliefs were centered around capturing and syphoning powers of the gods to sustain life. Luckily, they died out after my family had discovered their cruelty, but that was it.”

He sighed, staring up at the dragon with longing, “Yet, they could not find me. Despite being underdeveloped, even for that era, the beastkin still had more magic than I could believe. They managed to seal a god away from other gods. It was incredible, really.”

“And, so, without the God of mummification, the afterlife, and underworld, the pantheon fell apart. Just like how, before my own pantheon had collapsed, Poseidon had been sealed off. That is why many land masses collapsed below the waves. We are responsible, for specific regions and beliefs, for the fundamental forces. Without us, everything else that believes in us crumbles to ashes.”

Exodus squinted his eyes, staring at the God, “But, if a God can stop existing from people not believing in them, why haven’t you and many others stop, you know, existing?” Exodus asked, stuffing his face full of delicious scallop potatoes.

Anubis laughed, brushing off his large mouth with a dab of a napkin, “Well, you see, no one really stopped believing in me, although it did start that way. The rite that they had sealed me away in was, simply put, too powerful. It prevented me from dying due to lack of faith.” He explained.

“For a few centuries, no one believed in me, and it hurt. It hurt much more than the burning infernos of Tartarus that I have sensed some of my people to befall. But, after the reawakening of the first Gods, The Greek Gods, and after them the Norse, belief in every divine pantheon, no matter how small or obscure, had survived. That’s why I hadn’t turned to dust upon my own reawakening.”

“So, you could feel everything when you were in that statue?” Exodus asked, beginning to feel the air get a little warmer, which immediately brought him back to his position of being hard as a rock. Joy, he thought.

Anubis grimaced, “Yes, I could feel everything. Sadness, loss, grief, loneliness. It happened relatively after the tribe had been decimated as well, and I felt anger. But, after a century, I begin to feel other things too.”

After Exodus gave him a look that asked him to elaborate, he answered, “Well, I felt fear, rage, and envy. That last one was for my other brothers and sisters, who at the beginning still hadn’t died. I also felt…” He stopped himself, turning his head in shame.

“Frustration? As in…” Exodus did a little glance down. Anubis sighed deeply, and with a light blush that showed through his fur, he nodded. Exodus felt that presence once more, asking him to react to it.

It was then he realized that rather than Anubis himself calling for Exodus to read, it was more so the God’s subconscious desires manifesting. Despite the fact he felt shame, the presence there wanted him to ask the god if “I could help?”

And so, Exodus asked, “W-Well, if you haven’t strolled out of that statue in a long time you surely m-must be, uhh…, Pent-up, if you will.” He paused for a moment, seeing that Anubis nodded despite being embarrassed, “Then, by chance, could I help you… Relieve that stress?”

Anubis felt complicated. On one hand, it was usually the god that initiated the fun times, and he felt a little disrespected that a mortal asked for his hand in sex. On the other hand though, he really, really wanted to accept. More than anything at that point.

()!()

Anubis nodded, his blush quite easily visible even through his dark fur. He slowly stood up from his chair, his erection quite easily visible through the silk like dress/waistcloth that he wore, a nice spot of pre pertaining to his arousal, “But, I can not do it within my abode. It is only welcome if you are my lover, and indeed, I do wish for you to become just that, but…” Anubis looked out the window, towards the field of reeds and trees longingly.

Exodus, for his part, was rather ecstatic for the most part. Who wouldn’t be, after all, a God literally said he wanted Exodus to be his lover. Exodus certainly wasn’t complaining. And, as a testament to that, Exodus stood up to follow the God, his dragonhood all on for display.

Anubis looked a way a little, more than a little impressed by the young one’s rather massive phallus. He was, generally, the one on top, or the dominant one, but even now, he could feel that the dragon was also that so called ‘dominant’ one in a relationship between two males.

Anubis led the dragon outside the little house, out into the field of reeds. Anubis felt a bit warmer than usual, a little more cheery. The air felt less packed, less crowded and more friendly, if that made any sense. Less tense, more like it.

Anubis gestured towards one of the old trees that dotted the landscape, near a stream of water and encapsulated by large reeds. He grabbed Exodus’ hands roughly, anxious to get started and to finally release after so long.

They reached the clearing hastily, Anubis quickly throwing the dragon onto the grass quickly. He had a lusty hunger in his eyes that was equally matched with Exodus’ thirst for him. With a single motion, Anubis ripped the golden (What Exodus thought was a neck warmer) garment off his neck.

Exodus gave him a look down, clearly able to see his throbbing cock below the waistcloth. Anubis chuckled, sensing and tasting the arousal emitting from the dragon in the air. What only enhanced his own arousal was the color of the dragon, the ruby red fluttering in the clear realm’s sky.

Anubis slowly undid his belt that kept the waistcloth up, hitching his finger against the last latch to tease the dragon. Exodus only murred in anticipation, his eyes on nothing but the prize between Anubis’ groin.

With a sharp clink, he undid the belt, dropping the waistcloth onto the grassy floor. Exodus seemed to purr as he observed God's thick member.

It was large and veiny, appearing in the same color as his fur. The thick sheath was merely barely containing the thick knot and hot, sticky cock. Exodus had hardly considered himself attracted to anthro wolves, but this God certainly was the pinnacle. 

“How are you feeling about that request now?” Anubis asked, his voice taking on a deeper tone. The dragon could only smile back, seemingly beckoning the god to come closer, “The audacity!” Anubis grieved, but he was still smiling. If he was being honest, he quite liked the dragons' take on dominance. He’d lose, but it was still a valiant effort.

He approached the dragon, lying next to him in the grass, he whispered into his ear, “I cannot take you know, as I would a lover. The rite hasn’t been performed for a suitable ‘marriage’, but I am sure we can have our share of fun, hmm?” Anubis said, licking the other’s scaly nose in the process of explaining.

Exodus only moaned, shifting closer to God. Their cocks touched on another, and Anubis hissed from the contact. He had been alone and without pleasure for so long, that even the heat from another, even just a brush, had caused him to spurt out a healthy load of precum that drenched the other cock.

Exodus only moaned in pleasure of that too, callously snuggling up to the muscular god’s body. Using his body's natural retention of heat, he warmed up substantially, warming just enough to cause pleasure in Anubis.

Anubis looked down between them, taking his cock and the dragons together with a hand. Both parties moaned a little, howling into the stars of the realm. Exodus’ hot cock and against Anubis’ fairly cold one caused extreme pleasure and euphoria for the both of them.

Anubis licked the dragons’ snoot once more, sliding his hand up and down between the two of them. The mere action caused Anubis to fire off even more load-like spurts of precum, soaking both their bodies in it.

But, Exodus had other plans. If the other couldn’t take him, and if he couldn’t take Anubis, then the least they could do was a good old switch. Exodus slowly picked himself up, sighing as he held out a hand to keep Anubis from sitting up.

With relative ease, Exodus turned himself around to come face to face with Anubis’s knot. He licked his lips, a small puff of smoke emitting from his nostrils. The veiny, thick red rocket before him was certainly tasty right about now, especially in their lust filled frenzy.

Anubis licked his own lips, savoring the smell of the dragon’s dragonhood. It was slick and shiny, coming from a slit. He felt a little eager to start sucking, to taste the dragon that would, soon someday, become his personal lover.

The duo only stared at one another’s dicks before anything happened, daring one another to make the first, truly submissive move. Anubis couldn’t bear it anymore, but Exodus didn’t really blame him. He had a few thousand years of not cumming, so he didn’t hold it against him.

Anubis placed his hand against the dragon’s thighs, licking his lips which were practical drooling with saliva. He wiped it away, leaning in and giving the cock a firm kiss against the tip. Anubis’ cock flared up, pushing out a gentle shot of precum onto the dragon's face, who promptly licked it up.

Anubis began to work. He slowly wiggled down, taking in just the tip of the draconic cock into his mouth. His sharp-like teeth slowly molded themselves into flat ones (The perks of being a god), and he managed to fit in a substantial amount.

The sleekness and the heat emanating from the cock was like a golden apple after a feast. Perfect, the dessert on top of the meaty feast. He could taste the divine dressing and juices added to the meat they had injected on the cock, which only made Anubis salivate more.

Exodus had already started as well. He firmly grasped the God’s knot, stroking the strong, yet thin, attachment it had to his sheath. His body convulsed with the feeling of Anubis sucking him off, but he had to hold off. The true test of who’d bottom next time was who would cum first.

The dragon placed the God’s tip on his tongue, slurping up the pre that had since begun to burst like a lewd spring. Just the very tip of the cock on his tongue got in convulsing like crazy, throbbing against his warm breath.

He slowly slid forward, taking more of the God’s cock deeper into his maw. He made sure that none of his sharp teeth would slice the cock, though he wasn’t certain that he could even hurt the God. He was Anubis, after all.

The cock throbbed in his mouth, sending another pulse of precum down his throat. Exodus swallowed hard, causing the cock to convulse insanely, and for Anubis to moan directly into his cock, sending shockwaves through Exodus’ body.

Then, the real contest started.

Exodus began to rub the sensitive orbs of Anubis’ knot, rubbing as he took the entire length down his throat in a show of dominance and versatility. Unfortunately, the sleekness of his own cock allowed Anubis to do the same, much faster than Exodus could, at any rate.

Their bodies slick with sweat and pre as they eagerly swallowed one another's cocks, slurping down and sucking each other off without remorse, greedily and hungrily awaiting that moment of release.

Anubis sucked with all his might, draping his arm across the dragon’s thighs, he played with his ass and tail. He felt the heat begin to rise, and the pre began to flow. He had never thought of himself as someone who’d suck off a mortal, normally it was the other way around, but this was far too good for anything else to matter. It felt amazing to him, like a hundred golden apples and celestial pearls. Nothing compared to this, their shared pleasure.

Exodus felt much the same way, blowing a meager little flame against his cock with each thrust of his head. The heat caused Anubis to moan only more and more into his cock, causing a pleasant sensation to arise within him. The dragon keeps bobbing his head, playing with the fat knot of the God. By Anubis, he wanted that in his mouth so badly.

Exodus desperately wanted it, more than anything at that moment. He felt infatuated by it, by the glorious knot. He choked a little as he bobbed his head deeper, getting up right against the knot and then some, before having to withdraw.

Anubis was barely holding on by this point, his only reprieve was clenching his fist with every downward bob, and tearing apart the grass in an attempt to last longer. He barely remembered that he was sucking a cock anymore, he could care less. His orgasm was on the horizon.

But, he couldn’t cum, not now anyways. He needed to make sure that the dragon knew where he sat. He would make the dragon cum first, and he was going to do it, no matter what.

He shocked himself out of his stupur, rapidly bobbing his head against the dragon’s slick length. His mouth had been full of the precum and the weird substance that the cock had produced, but now, he was not just sucking the dragon's cock. He was sucking his cock to win dominance.

Anubis barely contained himself by the time their bodies were slowing down. He could feel himself on the very edge of cumming, but he could also sense that the dragon was close as well. In fact, with his godly stamina and willpower, the dragon had since surpassed him on how close they were.

With a final, hard suck, Anubis smashed his muzzle against the dragon’s groin, taking in the entirety of the cock. He sucked with all he was worth, mashing his nose against the slit of the dragon, taking in the intoxicating smell while stressing his mouth to suck harder.

And then, Anubis one. With a little twist of his muzzle, he sent the dragon over the edge, causing a massive eruption of draconic seed to enter the god's mouth. Anubis sputtered a little, but happily drank the concoction down. He tasted it, murring slightly as he could finally let go, cum dribbling down his mouth as his own orgasm came crashing down.

He exploded into the dragon's maw as he came bobbing down, and Anubis, sensing his thoughts, thrusted his hips to get the knot inside. The dragon exclaimed in surprise, but at that moment Exodus began to cum, so he didn’t notice the knot inside as much as he would.

But he did notice the torrential downpour of divine seed. The golden liquid careened out of the divine cock, pulsing and throbbing against the mouth's warm insides. The knot convulsed against his tongue, sending divine semen deep into Exodus’ stomach.

And Anubis kept going. Thousands of years of pent up semen and frustration unleashed into his stomach. Before Exodus’ figure was contorted due to the sheer amount, literal gallons, Anubis pulled out of his face, resting the still rock hard cock atop of his muzzle.

Anubis and Exodus could only moan more as he drenched Exodus’ sleek sweaty body with his seed, painting the outside white with the sheer volume. Exodus lapped it up at certain points, but mainly just let the cum continue to rain down upon him and the grass. 

A warm puddle of cum had expanded around the two before their lovemaking had come to an end. They both huffed and puffed against one another's cocks, panting breaths laced with the scent of cum.

The two rested for some time before sitting up. Anubis still held some of the cum from Exodus’ orgasm in his mouth, playing with it with his tongue and enjoying the salty flavor. Exodus merely scooped some of the cum up to his mouth, licking it up and savoring the flavor.

The two sat next to one another, and as a final show of dominance, Anubis leaned in and brought their muzzles together. Exodus was surprised, but happily accepted his fate and what had happened. He opened his mouth and let Anubis explore it unabashed.

The pair swapped the cum in their mouths, mixing and swirling to get that taste together. They stayed, locked in a cum-soaked, sweaty embrace for quite some time. But, like all things in that realm that disallowed food to spoil, it also disallowed cum to lose potency, flavor, and it refused to harden, or dirty.

“That… That was incredible…” Exodus chanted as they finally split, tasting the combination of his own cum and the God’s. The God nodded in agreement, sitting back to bathe in the afterglow. He certainly agreed, it was amazing.

“Possibly the best experience that I have ever had, to be frank.” Anubis responded quietly, racking with some guilt. Exodus saw this, and simply hugged the God, patting his back.

“Yeah, it certainly was something amazing. Thank you Anubis for that, for accepting in the first place, haha…” The dragon muttered, finally feeling the effects of sucking off a god nonstop for at least twenty minutes.

The god patted his back, lightly getting onto his paws while picking up the mortal dragon, “Yes it was, Exodus. I am quite happy with that. You will make a fine God to start this new pantheon.” Exodus barely registered what he had said, though he knew it was important.

“The God of Love and Well-Being would be a fine title, wouldn’t it dear? Don’t worry, I’ll bring us back to those ‘ruins’ and allow you to rest. I’ll accompany you to camp, where we can rightfully perform the rite. Does that sound nice?” Anubis asked, walking back into the house they had left, grabbing several pastries to help the dragon regain strength.

And, in a flash, they were gone from the field of reeds, off back to the no-so-ruins. There, they stayed and waited for the dragon to regain strength. Anubis created new clothes from his own garments for himself and the dragon, and they left towards the camp of Exodus.

Happy at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope that I did this request justice. Due to some situations out of my control, I firstly did not have much time to do anything about writing this. And secondly, I am sorry if I got a few things wrong about Egyptian mythology. I love it to bits, but I don't no shite about it.
> 
> Remember, if you want to request something, put it down in the comments and I'll make sure to add to the list.


	13. The Twelve Seed Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn Cho has been the seed bearer for his community, or really the cult called "The Twelve Seeds Community" since he was twelve, and it would end once he is twenty-four. Every year since the first, he was placed upon a saddle and fucked senseless for their God, who derived sustenance from semen. This day marks the start of the new year, right before it turns over. And eighteen year old Jyn could not be more happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on; 11/5/2020  
> Started on: 12/28/2020  
> Finished on: 1/4/2021

This was not the first night that Jyn had stayed up late, nor would it be the last, but it was an important night. One that it was his sacred duty to uphold for his community, and for their prosperity.

Of course, he had been doing this ceremony since age twelve, ever since ‘the mark’ had first appeared above his genitals. The seedbearer was what he was called, the one that unites all twelve tribes that were once present in ages past in The Frontier.

Jyn looked out his window, adorned with the ceremonial garbs. Soft as silk light blue cloth laid against his skin, golden chains and necklaces and rings fastened them together, with a golden collar holding the robes up.

His backside and nether regions were exposed to the night air, as it always was for the seedbearer. He had only just celebrated his eighteenth birthday a month prior, having it on the first day of the eleventh month, having spent it with the seedbringer of the dog tribe.

Now, it was time. The last day of the year, where The Festival of Seed had begun. Jyn could still hear the sounds of joyous laughter and song outside his bare log cabin’s windows, and he felt immense pride in his community.

Jyn lightly pawed the door open, gulping down his nerves as he always did. Going outside nude was something that he had trouble with, unlike most seedbearers. Even now, six years after his initial breeding, he still held true that he did not enjoy being nude without it being ceremonial.

Even still, Jyn continued on. His member grew hard from the night air, and even more so, the embarrassment and the humility of it all. People and beasts of all tribes walked the streets, parting around him as their ceremony was about to take its final stand.

Jyn shook as he walked through the streets, his member twitching ever so slightly as he felt even more exposed, despite being perhaps the most clothed person there, all things considered.

The ten minute walk through their community center was a grueling, if slightly erotic, experince for Jyn. Just because he was embarrassed didn’t mean that he didn’t fully enjoy it all. It’s just that the embarrassment downgraded his experience overall.

Jyn took in a deep breath and blew it out, and with it not making him feel better, he walked up the wooden stairs to his place on stage, where the ritual of seed-giving would take place, a very rough breeding.

Jyn walked steadily towards the center of the stage, his hands gripping onto one another tightly. Before him was The Seed Priest, one adorned with an ankh symbol. He was the one that anointed him with oils that started the ritual, and made for an easier start.

Jyn was brought before a wooden post, with a nice silken bedding like a saddle, where his body would be restrained and locked down for the use of the twelve tribes, and the one king. He saddled the silken seat, awaiting for the priest to do his job.

With rough hands full of experience, the priest began to peel away Jyn’s clothing. First a see-through head-piece, next his arm braces and garbs, next his see-through thigh-highs, and finally, his sandals.

The priest then opened a golden flask with ease, quickly squeezing out a dollop of a special ointment. He then produced a thin, golden ring from his cloak. He eased the liquid all over the ring, and after twenty seconds, he was done.

With eloquent ease, the priest lightly held the ring before his cock. With light pressure asserted against the ring, it slid easily down his five inches of length, and finally rested at the base. Jyn’s cock twitched at the feeling, like it always did.

And with the ring in place, Jyn got into place. He was pushed forward until his stomach laid flat against the silken saddle. His legs were then restrained against the side, and his arms were placed upon the head of the saddled wooden stool, where they were also restrained.

And with that, the priest then raised four small wooden walls in a square formation around Jyn. The seed-box, as it was called, would collect the seed that would burst from Jyn after every breeding, where at the end, he would sleep and bath in.

And with that finalization, the ritual began.

(The First Year: Flexibility of the Rat)

As Jyn laid still against his wooden saddle, he felt soft hands grab at his ass, as they always did. Ajairu, the designated seedbrigner of the rat tribe. His soft hands played with Jyns ass as he heard the rat, who was more of an agile mouse than anything, coo softly.

And, as always, he felt the tip of the rats cock slather against his backside. It was rough, almost scaly, but it was pleasurable, that much Jyn remembered. Ajairu was already leaking pre all over his body.

Jyn could barely muster a grunt before Ajairu slammed his hips forward, burying five inches of his eight inch cock deep inside Jyn. Jyn could only moan loudly as the force of the thrust sent him sliding forward against the silken saddle.

The ritual had but one rule. Throughout it all, neither party must speak. Moans, groans, and moaning's of names, yes, but no talking. And Jyn took advantage of that, moaning out Ajairu’s name as that cock slithered deep into him.

The rat played with his ass, padding and swatting it at his leisure. Each and every thrust poured into him with power and with fertility. The rat’s balls slapped against Jyn’s own, only making the experience more and more pleasurable for him.

Jyn could barely see above his own breath in the cold night, but he could tell that the other members of his community were enjoying this show, as they always did. Jyn only moaned more and more as he felt the rat thrust more violently nand roughly.

Ajairu, with a final smack against Jyn’s soft as silk ass, moaned out as his climax soon appeared. As agile and flexible as the rat tribe was, they never lasted long. And with that moan and slap, Jyn found himself being flooded with the rats semen.

Thick spurts of the rat's seed flooded Jyn’s insides, soaking them and causing him to feel completely full. As they were blessed by the forefathers of the ritual, their seed exceeded most others in volumes. There seemed to be no end.

Soon, even the rat’s thick cock could not contain the rampage of semen blasting into Jyn’s guts, and it spurted out of the sides, leaking down and staining the silk saddle that Jyn was sat upon. Ajairu had a perpetual ‘ohhh’ face as he could only mindlessly thrust, the pleasure taking over his mind.

Ajairu held on for more than three minutes before finally finishing. The cum had more than pooled around the bottom, causing the rat’s soft paws to be stained with cum. Jyn’s breath was heavy, and he was panting.

Cum leaked down his backside, causing Jyn to feel immense pleasure as thick globs oozed past his anus and splashed against the backside of his balls. It dripped down onto the seat, more or less causing him to sit on the cum of the people fucking him.

But, the first part of the thirteen step ritual had finished. As Jyn felt full, he also felt renewed. He felt energized, and more than ready for more action.

(The Second Year: The hardworking ox)

As the rat gave him a heartwarming kiss on his cheek, it was time for the next tribe to take its place. The Ox tribe, one that was known for how hard they fuck, how much cume they produce, and for how liong their cocks were. Needless to say, Jyn was more than ready.

Katsu was the ox’s name, but unlike what one might expect, he also had soft hands. But, unlike the start of Ajairu’s breeding session, the Ox went full throttle. With little else but the rat’s cum as lube, the thick five inch in diameter and foot long cock plunged deep into Jyn’s ass.

Jyn leaped forward at the intrusion, barely making it an inch in before his moaning came again. He, of course, felt a twinge of pain, but he always did. Even three inches in, it would hurt somewhat. All Jyn had to do was take it in and enjoy it.

The ox slammed his palm against Jyn’s already sensitive ass, stinging it as he made sure to grind his cock deeper. The mix of pleasure and pain, much like that of hardworking, came full course.

Thick ropes of precum made it’s way deeper into Jyn’s body, and all Jyn could do was hope that it would last longer. Jyn pushed against his restraints to get the ox cock deeper into him, as far into him as it could go.

Five minutes in, and the cock was already half way inside. Six inches of pure orgasmic cock was snuggled up warm-like against Jyn’s insides, and he couldn’t be happier. Both bodies were sweaty and over-exerted, but neither cared. They loved this feeling.

Another thrust soon came, sending two more inches into Jyn. The ox was now eight inches deep into Jyn, and he had four more to go. Jyn could only struggle to get more inside, the heat from the cock and the stretching of his ass adding to his own pleasure tenfold.

Another five minutes passed, and another two inches were added to the meat inside him, until it was time. The ox could no longer hold on with the squirming and the squeezing of Jyn’s warm insides, and he finally came.

And what an orgasm it was. A stream of cum blasted deep into Jyn, far deeper than the rat could have ever hoped to achieve. It came out like a fire hydrant, soaking the man’s inner body completely, and causing the body to stretch to accommodate.

Just five seconds after the ox started to cum, the cum had already blasted out the other side, causing more than just a puddle, but a thin layer of cum to begin to form in the bath. And he just wouldn’t stop cumming.

Ten seconds, then twenty seconds, then thirty.

Finally, after a total of fifty-three seconds, the cum from the ox stopped flowing. Even still, Jyn felt more full than he had ever before. He only briefly wondered if Katsu had been saving up these past weeks, but that thought was quickly discarded as the ox pulled out.

Jyn’s ass pulsed with some effort as the bulbous head of the ox’s strong hard cock left his gaping hole, and a steam of pearly white seed flowed freely from it. Jyn moaned out loud fully as he felt the exit, but felt somewhat empty inside. Still, he had ten more to go.

(The Third Year; The friendly tiger)

And then, the next seadbringer of the tribe arrived; Peng-yu, the tiger.

The tiger was much more friendly, even the past few years could tell. The tiger’s soft and gentle hands softly caressed Jyn’s battered ass, which in turn brought much more pleasure to Jyn than the others.

Peng-yu brought his face against Jyn’s gaping ass, and he stuck out his sand-paper like tongue. He knew how much the tongue could hurt as well as pleasure, so he took care in only lightly brushing it against Jyn’s seeded ass.

But even still, Peng was hungry. Tasting the seed of the previous two bringers only heightened his lust, and the potency of his seed in the ritual. He growled animalistically, digging his face in as deep into Jyn’s ass as he could.

After a total of three minutes of rimming and tasting Jyn, Peng was finally done. His hard cock, a proud and respectable seven inches, was already at full mast and twitching in the air. Peng looked out into the crowd, and smiled.

With slow, gentle movement, he began to thrust into Jyn, who was so loosened at this point that the cock, even with all it’s barbs, still could slide in smoothly. The fact that the massive amounts of cum from the others acted as lube also helped.

And just like before, the pain began to pleasure Jyn, with the barbs snagging amazingly against his inner walls, pulling and stretched all the right areas as it got deeper into him. Jyn’s eyes were practically hearts at this point.

Peng cupped Jyn’s ass in both hands and softly massaged it, thrusting his hips gently and then forcibly, alternating between two thrusts of each magnitude. The result was amazingly pleasurable to both of them.

Baser instincts inside Jyn began to rear their heads, and Jyn felt the complete and utter need for the cock deeper inside him. With each hard thrust from Peng, he attempted to thrust back just as hard, or even harder, in a desperate bid to go balls deep, and possibly beyond.

But, alas, the tiger could not last long. He grunted and groaned, and both moaned, but it lasted all of five minutes before finally achieving his orgasm.

The tiger could only pinch Jyn’s ass as he unloaded deep within him, bucking his hips to Jyn’s moans of pleasure and pants. The cum unloaded deep inside Jyn was not as volumic as Katsu, but it certainly made up for it with sheer pleasure.

Peng came for thirty seconds before finally finishing, his cock causing even more pleasure for Jyn as it slid out of his ass, the barbs catching on his inward flesh. Jyn panted against his wooden restraints, and Peng patted his ass goodbye, giving a light kiss against the gaping hole one last time before leaving.

(The fourth year; The courageous rabbit)

The fourth visitor was Yong-qi, a rather skinny but fast and courageous rabbit. He had only been chosen the previous new year as the seed brigner, as the previous one had gotten too old for the ritual to work.

He was also one of Jyn’s boyfriends, one that deeply loved him, and was more than happy to become a part of the festival that has his boyfriend in it.

Sadly, their interaction at that moment was purely ritualistic, and Yong’s guide was clear. With a heavy hand, he brought it down against Jyn’s ass. The rabbit wasted no time in attempting any foreplay like Peng.

His long hard nine inch cock pushed deep into Jyn’s cum-dump of an ass, easily sliding in clean and simple. Yong not only groaned, but moaned with pleasure. The idea of his boyfriend's ass being filled with three other guy’s cum was simply too hot for the rabbit.

And the mere idea of his own cock being covered in cum was also a bonus.

With hard, powerful thrusts idyllic of that of a rabbit, Jyn’s moaning intensified. His boyfriend was ravaging him in front of many different people, who were all cheering and singing and dancing around the stage.

Yong thrusted deep with all the power of his legs, his whiskers twitching with each tantalizing thrust deep into Jyn. He paws were all matted and covered in cum, his fur stained and clumpy, kicking up splashes of cum against his paws and his legs.

The feeling of it all only caused him to thrust harder, and for his orgasm to come much sooner than normal. The public display of affection was far to erotic for his body to just ignore, not to mention just the sheer volume of cum there, the smell was just intoxicating.

Manly musk mixed with herbs and spices, food beyond taste, it all melded together to create a beautiful symphony that not only could Yong see, but smell. Hen could only deny himself a few more seconds before erupting.

And he did. With a final thrust into Jyn, Yong’s cum came out fast and hard. Even as he came, he quickly got back to thrusting in and out, causing uproarious amounts of cum to shoot out from Jyn’s ass, covering the bath of cum in almost an inch more.

But, after his seed giving, Jyn only felt more depraved, and more honry. Being spent, however, Yong only brought his head down and gave a kiss on Jyn’s ass, covering his lips and whiskers in cum.

(The Fifth Year; The fortune dragon)

Along came Cai, the seedbringer of the dragon tribe. His long, scaly and slender body had no muscle on it, but the magical and mystical presence of the elusive dragon tribe was unmistakable. And neither was his long, slimy and prehensile ten inch cock.

Cai approached Jyn, carefully stepping into the bath of cum with some mild discomfort. He always hated being dirty, as it ruined the glamour and shine of his emerald and ruby coated scales.

But, even so, his eyes lusted after Jyn’s ass. His claws pressed deep against Jyn’s ass, making a red imprint. There were golden, and rather cold to the touch, but Jyn could only feel pleasure now. From every little thing, he felt it.

Cai slowly brought his hips forward, pressing his cock up against Jyn’s seeded hole. The smell of the cum coating every surface inside pleased the dragon, and the slimy green cock soon entered deep into Jyn’s ass.

Jyn audibly gasped from how cold the thing was, and just how much movement it had inside him. It thrashed and slapped against his inner walls, rubbing against every good thing. Every single twinge, his prostate was pleasured.

The slime and the cold only added to the pleasure as Jyn writhed in his position. His moans and grunts quickly picked up the pace as not only did Cai begin whipping his dick inside Jyn, but he also began to thrust as well.

Jyn’s cock pulsed against the confines of his silken saddle, and his fingers and toes could only curl with each thrust and pulse of pleasure. Cai just kept going, snarling and growling, saliva dripping down from his white fangs as the pleasure only won over the lust.

And as soon as it started, it began to end. Cai’s thrust, which was much more powerful, had begun to slowly wither down to desperate bids to keep from bursting. His cock had stopped writhing inside Jyn, which only worked to marginally prolong the inevitable.

And with that, Cai began to cum. Crispy golden cum blasted deep into Jyn’s well worn ass, mixing with the natural sliminess of Cai’s cock, it created an amazing feeling deep inside Jyn that none but a dragon could emulate.

With a heaving sigh, and a thirty second wait, Cai pulled out of Jyn, letting his golden cum begin to swirl with the others in the ritual cum bat, which made sure that the cum never dried up until the next morning.

(The Sixth Year; The Cunning Serpent)

The next seed bringer was one of the snake tribe, Jiao. He had a large cobra head atop a bipedal body, along with a large and wide tail about the same length of his body following him. His cock stuck out at eleven inches exactly, about the same length as most of those in the snake tribe.

The snake stepped into the cum bath, his tail so long that it was bent into two as it sat on the wooden wall of the bath. His cold cock radiated off the coldness, and Jyn could only squirm as the snake’s forked tongue stuck out with lust.

Just like Cai before him, the snake took no time in ravaging Jyn’s body, although he took a simpler approach. He simply spread Jyn’s ass and thrust as hard, and as rapid, as he could.

The scaly cock rubbed all the right places, at just the right speed. Jyn could feel the stars above him as his pleasure was skyrocketed to new bounds. This snake was also a newcomer, like Jyn’s boyfriend, and Jyn was on the track of asking the snake for his number after.

Jiao kept his fucking fierce and determined, unperturbed by the public display, although he did not find it nearly as erotic as Jyn did, who was practically foaming at the mouth now with his incessant moaning. Luckily, the next three breeding's would rectify that problem.

Jyn’s moans soon even eclipsed that of some of the singing, and the smell fo semen was far too strong, overpowering even some spices and herbs. Jiao’s thrusts caused the three inch tall bath of cum to splash against the walls and his scaly paws.

Jiao fucked like his life depended on it, his thrusts will and erratic as their moans soon joined in with the symphony of flesh beating against flesh. The harmonic sounds of sex and the moans of both greatly increased the rituals prominence.

Jiao let his inhibitions go as he fucked Jyn, and like a wise cobra, he struck deep and hard where it counted. He hit buttons inside Jyn that had never been touched before, despite having been doing this ritual for six years, and will continue to do it for another six.

But, even that had its limits. The snake soon found himself on the edge, and with a final deep thrust, he came buckets into Jyn. The cum overflowed and cogged Jyn, as it blasted out even as Jiao was entering deeper.

The fullness soon caused Jyn’s belly to bloat, but not for long, as the snake soon departed from the silky, cum-coated insides of Jyn. Jiao wiped his cock against Jyn’s ass’ side, before departing, taking great care in not splashing any cum outside of the bath.

(The Seventh and Eight Years; The equine and ram)

Kuai the seed bringer of the horse tribe, and Quan of the sheep tribe. Kauai was the perfect example of equine dominance. Muscular, fit and well groomed, glossy brown fur, and a massive cock a little less than a foot and a half. Sixteen inches, to be precise. 

And Quan, the ram, was also a perfect representative of his species. A strong body contained with willpower beyond his species, a glossy mane of fluffy wool with a large, almost fragrant cock that was nearing ten inches. Both were a perfect pair, and indeed, both were in a relationship with one another.

Both stepped inside the bath with dominance, the horses cock already out if it’s sheath and nearly touching Jyn from the other side. Quan was there too, a shy but compassionate grin on his face as he was the first to approach.

The ram came around to the other side, approaching Jyn’s mouth. Just like when he was fourteen, and these two were experienced enough to take part, Quan would take Jyn’s mouth, and Kuai would take his ass.

With experienced glamour, Quan’s soft and workable hands reached out and touched Jyn’s sweat covered face. Both smiled at one another, Jyn gratefully opening his mouth to receive the others meat.

While Quan was the one that liked to take it slow because of his really early orgasms, Kuai had no problem in stuffing his huge cock deep into the ritualistic cum-dump. And with that knowledge, Jyn prepared himself.

As he should have, as Kuai stuffed about six inches of his thick shaft inside Jyn, who’s mouth seemed to have unhinged from the gasp. The shock was soon taken over with pleasure, as with that gasp, his mouth was stuffed with ram cock.

Jyn could only muster out low moans as the ram began to face-fuck him until he came. He stretched his mouth and throat open as much as he could to allow the cock greater entry. And the taste of it, the just washed cock shone with brilliance, and tasted amazing.

Jyn’s blowjob only sweetened the deal, as he had to squeeze his ass tight to make sure he held his mouth open, which caused even greater pleasure for both him, and Kuai, who managed to get another four inches into Jyn.

Soon enough, the trio entered a rhythm of fucking. With every outward pull and inward thrust from Kuai, Quan thrusted in and then out. The fierce force of each thrust sent Kuai’s cock deeper, but also Quan’s.

Finally, after a fierce fifteen minute love-making session, both Quan and Kaui got the entirety of their cocks as deep into Jyn’s slutty body as they could. Jyn’s overstuffed body could only take so much, and it was there that the stimulation caused his body to spasm, but the ring he had put on caused him to be unable to cum.

And with his spasm came the intense clenching, which caused both of his lovers orgasms. Soon, his mouth was overfilled with salty but delicious cum. He gulped as much as it down, but it was soon enough for him, and he had to couch Quan's dick up.

Quan slapped Jyn with his cock, spurting rope after rope on his face and onto his shoulders, his cheek and his back. 

Kauai, on the other hand, thrusted all sixteen painful but pleasurable inches deep into Jyn and began to cum. The intense feeling, like a hose blasting horse semen into the deepest and most sacred parts of the body, was exhilarating.

The horse lasted three seconds after a minute of just straight cumming. The bath rose two inches with only the volume of Kuai. Jyn could now feel the cum at the very tip of his toes, and there was nothing better to him at that moment.

But, soon the two left Jyn alone for his next deserts.

(The ninth and the tenth year; The monkey and the Rooster)

The next pair were of the monkey tribe and the chicken tribe, Cheng and Shou. Cheng was a rather twink like monkey, with about the same ass as Jyn but double the cock size. His fur was always luminous and well groomed, and although the monkey tribe despised clothing and were always nude, Cheng liked clothing that accented his amazing brown fur.

Shou was a rooster, as he was the seed bringer of the chicken tribe. He was pragmatic and almost never wrong. His feathers were red and blue in coloration, and his somewhat cork-screwed cock was at full mast, with a total of ten inches, despite benign actually bisexual, preferring women over most men.

But that night, he was taking part in the ritual, so there was no need for saying anything. The two agreed on who’d take his ass, and who’d take his mouth.

Shou, ever the punctual one, went straight for Jyn’s mouth. Jyn had always taken the roosters up the ass, so he was slightly weirded out by the sight of the cork-screwed cock, which was soon rectified by the monkey slapping his ass.

With his gasp of pleasure, the cock shot straight into his mouth. It tasted a little weird, and of course like chicken, but Jyn felt no other need than to suck. The coiled nature of the cock allowed for his tongue to work wonders on it, and to taste everything it had for it.

The monkey’s cock was much like Jyn’s own cock, except just a little more veiny. Deep rhythmic thrusts and high waisted movements, and the sheer force of the slapping's, caused so much pleasure for them all.

Jyn’s moans were nothing compared to the grunting of Cheng, and the cawing sounds of Shou as both thrusted in as deep as they could go. Their fucking was so extreme and so forceful that they rocked the saddle that Jyn was strapped on.

Soon enough it was time for them to add their own seed to the bath. Cheng was the first to pop, his cock throbbing almost painfully as he unloaded what seemed to be a months worth of cum deep inside Jyn.

And as Shou saw the pleasured face of Cheng, he knew he was next. So, with his clawed hand, he grabbed Jyn’s face and slammed his hips deep into the man, cumming down his throat ata rapid pace as his loud caw echoed through the festival.

And as the two died down and left, and as Jyn’s open mouth dripped cum into the bath, and as his ass pumped with cum dripping and pooling at his balls, he knew he was ready for his final breeding for the night.

(The eleventh and twelfth years; The dog and the pig)

The next pair was Chu and Xiyue.

Chu was a large wolf, although their tribe was called the dog tribe. His mangy white fur was somewhat fluffy around his neck, and his chiseled and scared riddled body foretold of many battles. It was his last year as the seed bringer, as he had his first year as a seed bringer when Jyn was two years old. His cock was already out of its sheath, and the knot was just glorious against the red veins. 

Xiyue was the pig. Despite the stigma, Xiyue was actually clean and prosperous, and not at all a glutton. He had a well defined, if not muscular, body and a healthy attitude to everything. And his cock was also human like, though not as human as the monkey tribes’.

Chu walked through the pool of cum, now completely drenching his paws in cum and making it to ankle height. He walked right up against Jyn’s waiting ass, and Jyn could swear he could hear Chu panting at the sight.

Xiyue walked past Chu right up to Jyn’s face, a polite smirk on his face. His twitching seven inch cock was nothing to sneeze at either, as not only did it have a great taste, but it was just the perfect size to swallow down.

Xiyue was the one to start it, politely patting Jyn’s cheek for entry. Once that was done, he ever so lightly pushed into Jyn’s awaiting mouth, laying his cock against Jyn’s eager mouth. Xiyue oinked with pleasure because of the warmth inside.

Chu was not far behind. He had placed the tip of his canine cock against Jyn’s entrance, and slowly began to insert himself. The flared tip of the cock entered without any resistance, and with that knowledge, Chu felt no mercy in shoving the entire thing in, to the base of his knot.

Jyn moaned against Xiyue’s cock, which sent pleasant vibrations up Xiyue’s spine. The pig only nodded, giving a content and polite smile to go against Chu’s rampage on Jyn’s loose ass.

Chu grinding his knot against Jyn’s ass, just a tiny bit too big to fit inside Jyn, but he was certainly trying. The first part of the ritual only ended when he knotted Jyn, came inside him, and popped the night out after he came. Of course, Xiyue would cum before him.

And so he did.

Xiyue bit his lip to restrain in any embarrassing noise that he could have made and thrusted a little forcibly, beginning to cum down Jyn’s throat. The pleasant cum came with the full sensation in Jyn’s stomach, as he had drank so much by then.

And with what little he did not drink splattered out the side of his cheeks, dripping down his chin and into the pool of cum he’d bathe in for the night.

And then, it was Chu’s turn.

With a final incredibly forceful and somewhat painful thrust, the knot popped in. Jyn moaned out in pleasure and groaned in pain as the pure size stretched his ass more than any horse could achieve.

With that feeling of the cork inside him, Chu began to cum deep into him. He came with such volume and heat that Jyn could feel the cum move inside him. He could feel each throb of the dogs cock in him, and he could feel each rope of steamy hot cum.

The dog lasted a full minute before finishing, and when he popped the knot out, Jyn swore he could hear the cum sizzle in the air as it flooded out of him, adding a whole other inch of cum into the pool, now about seven inches in volume.

And as the two walked off, stepping out of the pool of steamy cum, Jyn sighed. His stomach was full and his ass was empty. It was time for the finalization of the ceremony. He had to fuck his ordained boyfriend, a member of their own tribe, Yuqi.

And as the seed priest approached, speaking of virtues and the duties they had, All Jyn could think about was his release. The second part would not take long, it was always short, less than a few seconds, but it felt great after his sessions.

Yugi then approached. He was a tuxedo cat, with luxurious white and black fur all over his body. His paws were basically socks, with white fur tracking it’s way up a little past his ankles. He had black whiskers, and he had middle white chest floof, making him look like he was a true tuxedo cat.

Yugi approached, his seven inch cock twitching in the wind. But, he wasn’t there to fuck, he was there to get fucked. He tentatively walked into the pool just like he had done the last six years, ever since he was put to be Jyn’s boyfriend.

(Not that neither minded. They did love each other.)

Yugi soon slipped into the bath, gulping down his nerves as he was the least well with public nudity. But Jyn was far too horned up and far to0 lusty to care. He called for the seed priest to start the second phase.

The priest approached, and with oiled fingers, slid the golden ring off of Jyn’s aching cock, which pulsed red with the need of release. Yugi only smiled at the sight, licking his lips at the thought of getting fucked by it, in about seven or eight inches of cum.

Yugi lightly knelt down, moaning as his fingers stretched themselves into the cum bath. His delicious paws were completely soaked in the cum, and although it was not in the ritual, Jyn couldn’t help but indulge himself.

He knelt down, and although he needed to rim Yugi before he entered him, he decided to pleasure himself first. He brought his face down against the cat’s paws and lightly licked the pads clean of cum, The paw and paw pads curling as Yugi reacted.

Jyn smiled and did it three times to each paw before getting back on track. With his tongue now regiven seed, he started to rim his boyfriend. He spread Yugi's ass and dived his face in there. The smell of moistness and cleanliness met him, and Jyn began to lap away.

After thirty seconds of that, and some anal lubing with the cum, Yugi was ready. It wouldn’t last long, but he’d sure enjoy it for all it was worth.

The seed bearer lined up his cock to Yugi’s ass, and lightly nestled into him.

The first inch entered, and it felt amazing to Jyn who, for the last half an hour, had been fucked again and again without his own release besides the first, which really didn’t count.

With the lust overtaking him, he needed to cum. With a violent thrust deep into Yugi with the result of both of them moaning in unison, Jyn thrusted his five inch cock in as deep as he could into Yugi.

And he began to cum. Although, since he was the seed bearer, he would not come as ferocious as the others. But, due to his constant edging, he shot a clean ten or eleven pure white ropes of his seed into his boyfriend.

With the final breeding complete, Jyn felt his energy depleted entirely. He slumped over his body friend, his cock still twitching and trying to expel more cum that he did not have. Yugi sighed constantly, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder.

And with that, the final phase would commence. Ygui patently got up from the bath and let the seed priest do his thing, casually walking off backstage to lick his own paws clean of cum.

The wooden saddle was removed from the bath, allowing the cum level to drop about an inch. Then, a fluffy pillow enchanted to not get wet was put into the bath, where Jyn would sleep through the cold night with the comfort of the warm cum.

And as Jyn’s ass started to close, his head was placed against the pillow, his arms and legs, and cock and balls for that matter, floating on the surface of the silky, steaming hot cum. Jyn smiled, and closed his eyes, spent.

***********

That morning was quite interesting, as it always was. Jyn awoke still floating in the bat of cum, the bright morning sun just now reaching over the head of the stage. It was far too early for many to be out, but many early risers were still out and about.

Jyn carefully made his way up from his resting place, his ass throbbing painfully from his breeding session. He moaned and stretched in the morning air, completely nude and exposed, and without any care.

The ritual had been completed, their year would be prosperous as the last, and Jyn was free to continue on with the month until the end. Jyn smiled, and slowly stepped out of the bath, which had slowly begun to drain the second he woke up.

(Which was a sign of success. The god that they worshiped with the ritual derived sustenance from semen, and the bath was basically like a full course meal for the God.)

Even the cum that coated Jyn’s body melted away, until he was completely dry. His body was still stuff though, but he knew that’d clear out by the time he got home. Which, speaking off, Jyn needed to get back to.

Jyn then walked back through the streets, waving at the many shop merchants, adults and youths, and even some of the people from the other tribes before reaching his house.

He lightly opened the door to the living room, finding that Yugi was sitting on the couch, completely nude, watching some game show. However, the second he opened the door, Yugi smiled and ran over to him.

“You’re home!” Yugi said, crashing into Jyn. Jyn smiled and nodded, his throat still a little sore from being fucked at insane speeds. The two looked at one another, and then kissed.

Jyn and Yugi’’s tongue clashed as they kissed, Yugi’s rough tongue having the winning edge over Jyn’s softer one. Their makeout session continued on for forty minutes until they had to come back out for air, and with a string of saliva connecting them, they proclaimed their love for one another.

And as they did that, Yong came back, also completely nude save for an apron and a plate of brownies. With a single look at Jyn, he let the plate onto the kitchen table, and rushed over to kiss his boyfriend back.

They two shared another passionate kiss, just as long and as amazing as Yugis.

And with that passionate gesture between the two, they decided to take it easy that day, and just watch tv. Jyn felt more than happy, between his two fluffy boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my dandiest to have it out on new years day, but I couldn't external forces kind of made me unable to do most of it when I wanted. But, I finished it, and I tried to make it hot. And, keep in mind when talking about specific details, that this is both fiction, and a fictional cult. Thank you.


	14. Little Red Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyx and his husband Red were always ones for a good rough breeding session, even if it wasn't 'technically' breeding. But, ever since Lyx got caught up in roleplaying, he'd been obsessed with it. What else would a human and a werewolf do but create a parody of Little Red Riding Hood, with an erotic twist, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First commissioned on: 11/14/2020  
> Finished on: 2/16/2021

The was cool as Red stepped lightly across the path, his red shoes splattering against the wet mud and dirt. His bright red hood stood strong against the dark foliage of the estate’s forest, grim and dark and perfect for an ambush.

Of course, Red expected that.

Red huffed and puffed down the path, seeing as how he didn’t exactly have the best exercise routine out there. Granted, he didn’t have to move all that much, but it still weighed heavy in these moments.

Red’s breath hung low in the air as the waning daylight hours slowly slipped away. He could only hear the crickets, and the owls, and the wolves.

Or, more accurately, the one wolf. The werewolf.

Red wasn’t a deviant in most forms. In his own words, he’d describe himself rather vanilla, not even caring for dirty talking. But his husband, Lyk, is a different story.

Being the omega of the nearby Crimson-Tide pack, he was always left to his own devices. Hell, because of his status, his parents didn’t even give him “The Talk” until he was fourteen. Of course, he already knew it all, and experienced it all.

Thus, he turned into a little pervert. Public sex, public nudity, dirty talking, degradation, hell, even some aspects of bondage and restraint. The white wolf loved it all, and although Red couldn’t give two wolves tails about it all, if his husband liked it, then he’d play along.

And this was one of those times.

Little Red Riding Hood was the tale's name, as most people know it. They had long discussed role playing, but it never felt raw. Moreover, it never felt like true role playing. So, they decided to take a leaf out of the internet's book, and parody it.

Red was outfitted with the appropriate attire. Even his name was the same. He skipped through the woods, wearing a silken red hooded cloak enchanted with cold protection, red long sleeves, denim black jeans, and bloody red sneakers. He looked, in Lyk’s eyes, utterly adorable.

As the last ray of sunshine was snuffed out by the horizon, Red slowly stopped in his skipping. He could feel Lyx’s presence around him, a deep, almost hypnotic sensation of being the prey of an apex predator.

Of course, Lyx was after a whole other type of meat.

Red smirked as he slowly began to walk forward, a tantalizing mix of fear and honest arousal began to snake it’s way through Red. He couldn’t see the wolf, but he could feel him, and that got him really going.

“Who dares…” A voice called out from the night, dark, menacing, and monstrous. But Red could hear a faint giggle after the wolf said that. He would’ve giggled to, if he was dedicated to saying those words all dark and mysterious.

“I… I… I…. I am but a young man attempting to bring marital aids to my poor grandmother. I fear that she may try to become a witch to get more dic-” Right before saying that last line, Red burst into a light laugh.

“To get more dick.” He finished with a light giggle.

Red looked to his right, and saw a pair of glowing white eyes, staring at him. The moon was nearing full, so his eyes were practically spotlights in the night. Lyx’s teeth were gleaming in the night sky, curved into a joyful smile.

“Haha! I fear that you may be a tad too late, for I have feasted upon your grandmother's porridge. She will starve in a week, but only if I do not allow others to transport food to her abode.” The wolf smiled menacingly, 

‘That plotline, huh?’ Red giggled to himself, “Oh, I fear that I cannot reach her in time. What is it that you would need for me to get to her abode? Money? Power? Cologne?” Red managed to get out with a straight - or gay depending on how he sees the situation - face.

“Har, har! Those are but nothing compared to what I truly desire. I want a nice, good, breeding session. Tell me, Boy, is your love for your grandmother strong enough to take a hot breeding from a wolf?” Lyx asked, getting real into his role.

“I… Uh…” Red pretended to stumble on his words, but of course he’d say yes, “I was not aware that there were two creatures of the woods that batted for that team. I’d be more than thrilled to play a part, Mr. Wolf.” Red replied.

Red’s Husband grinned, slowly walking out of the shrubbery that he shielded himself in. His hulking form reflected the moonlight clearly, being twice the size of Red in his full wolf mode. One that can only happen during or nearing a full moon.

And he got straight to the point, tearing off an already shredded pair of denim pants off his body. Of course he wasn’t wearing underwear. Red knew he had a part to play, but he couldn’t help but just lick his lips at the sight of his lovely partner's red rocket.

“I see you’re quite enticed by my visage. I am also pleased with yours. Now, service me, little Red.” The white wolf pronounced, puffin out his fluffy chest as he stood proud in front of Red. Red could do nothing else but do what he was told.

Red undid the tight red ribbon that kept his hood upon his body. With a light touch, the silken thing drifted off of him. With another smooth, overdone move, he slipped off his red long sleeved shirt, along with his pants. 

Before he began to actually serve his husband's red rocket, he felt a little too cold. He slipped back on his rather pink socks and shoes, but also equipped his red hood. The cold protection enchantment would definitely help.

And right after, he slowly sauntered up to his husband. The wolf cock stuck up eleven inches into the air, twitching and throbbing, wet and needy. It was slick, reflecting even the faintest of light. In the cold air, the moisture from the cock only enhanced the erotisism.

With a light touch, Red’s fingers massaged the very tip of his husband's cock, the flared end endlessly sensitive for the poor werewolf. Sadly, he wouldn’t get to taste the red rocket that night, as he didn’t want to stretch his mouth to unimaginable lengths just to fit it.

Instead, Red got even closer. He kissed the very tip and the sides, massaged the phallus until the base, where he restarted. He lathered that cock in his saliva, tasting the amazing flavor of werewolf precum.

“T-That’s quite good, Little Red. But, I am sure you are waiting for what I have asked. A nice, tight and sloppy hole to breed. Would you please turn around so I may see where I nestle into?” Lyx asked his partner, twirling a charcoal claw around in a circle.

Red was a little bummed out by the fact that he couldn’t taste even more of his partners hot dick, but he knew that he’d get a good breeding for it. He desperately wanted to be filled that night, as they hadn’t had rough sex in quite a while. It was either in human or wolf form, not werewolf form.

Nevertheless, Red obliged. He let go of his partner's tasty cock, sliding down to his knees. With a brisk whip of his silken cape he displayed his ass in full to his husband. He slid onto all fours, though he felt a little wobbly as he did so, his body remembering the carnage and slaughter of his ass the last time he did this.

Lyx licked his lips, placed both hands on both cheeks of his husband's ass. They were full and plump, soft to the touch. He had never told his partner to shave, as he always did, but this was one of those times where he greatly appreciated it.

Before the real action began, Lyx just had to taste his prize. His cold snout invaded Red’s ass, pushing far into his insides, lathering the cleaned hole with his saliva. He couldn’t get enough, roughly mashing his muzzle deep into it.

Red’s pleasured moans swept through the forest, echoing in the caves and holes around the estate. His cock shook with vigor as his body moved with each lap of his husband's canine tongue. The roughness, the slow and methodical pawing of his ass, it was all far too much for Red to really muster.

Right before Red blew, Lyx retreated, sensing through their connection that he was close. The werewolf licked his lips, still wanting to continue diving into that hole. But, there was even greater loot to plunder.

The werewolf shuffled awkwardly against his husband's ass, barely short enough for his cock to reach Red’s ass. His member was already leaking pre, and the saliva acted as good enough lube.

Lyx was gentle at first, placing the flared tip of his cock against the sloppy, open hole of his husband. The heat radiating off the thing was enough to warm up the musky, cold wolf by its lonesome. He just wanted to dive in.

And, knowing that his partner liked it rough, he would certainly do.

With a simple thrust, six inches disappeared deep into Red’s ass, Red clenching hard as he gasped, his breath hanging in the air long enough for Lyx to see it. Lyx gasped as well, the tightness overwhelming his senses.

But there was no time for downtime, he needed this desperately.

He slid out fast, and slammed in harder, thrusting almost the entirety of his cock inside Red in just two thrusts. With animalistic hunger driving him, Lyx pounded away, growling and snarling and drooling like a true creature of the night.

Red’s ass was like it’s namesake, red and raw from the heavy werewolf pounding into him. His body rocked with each thrust, and despite the tears of pain, he loved every second of it. Every thrust, ever growl, and feeling the drool of a werewolf coating his back.

Lyx towered over him, his furry chest resting against Red’s back, his arms reaching past Red’s head to completely cover him, and rut him deep like he was in heat. Charcoal claws dug into the forested floor as drool descended down from Lyx’s open maw.

With an urge to just make it clear to the world that Red was his, and his only, to fuck and breed, Lyx slowly knelt his maw against Red’s neck, and softly, but roughly, bit into it. A soft groaning moan emitted from Red’s mouth, his breath hitching in his chest.

Blood slowly began to trickle down from the shallow wound, only slightly stinging to Red. The taste of his partner's blood was like the best and worst intoxication. He felt bliss, but at the same time, he felt it was wrong to hurt him.

But from the pleasurable noises that steadily flowed from his partners throat, there was no time to think about that. Werewolf saliva acted as a cure-all for small things, only for the mated of that werewolf though.

And now, it was time for Red’s favorite part. For the true, almost punishment like rough sex. Deep thrust after deep thrust slammed into Red, his husband's heavy fast werewolf balls slammed against his ass and his balls, somehow not hurting either of them.

Lyx felt his ironclad control slip, but he quickly regained control. They had done this enough with all the precautions that this was barely a concern. But, he did need to satisfy his vanilla partners’ rough sex transfixion.

The werewolf managed to bring a hand up against his husband's side, lightly scratching at the skin at the very shallowest point. He could feel his husband's breathing quicken, and that meant he was doing it right.

He bit into the other side of his partner's neck, just to make sure the pain inhibitors and the healing factor were properly dosed into him before anything else happened. With a particularly deep thrust, he grinded his knot against his husband's ass, his cock so far into him.

Judging by the fact that his partner wasn’t screaming in pain and the fact that there was no blood, it meant that his saliva worked. A devilish smile erupted onto his face, as he slowly dug into his husband's side, only the shallowest cuts.

Blood slowly began to pool against his fingers, though the wound healed and was completely recovered in minutes. He hated doing that, but his partner loved it for some reason, even though he called himself vanilla.

Though, he could tell he was coming close to cumming. He could feel it in his gut, that feeling of almost release, almost Valhalla, or whatever heaven there was. The tightness of his husband's ass only grew as he grew more sensitive.

“Fuck me Lyx! Breed me!” Red shouted, barely able to form words by how hard he was being screwed. Through the link they shared, Lyx could tell that his partner was close again too. He had to time this just right.

“You want it? You want me tu- uhh- fill you up!?” He asked, yelling in a deep, growling voice. Each thrust took all of his strength, and each one just hit right up against his knot. A few more thrusts, and he’d enter.

“Please! God, please fill me! Breed me, grind into me!” Red shouted to the forest and his husband, who with one deep, powerful thrust, obliged. With an earth-shattering howl, Lyx shoved the entirety of his cock deep into Red.

And with that howl of dominance, Lyx bit hard into Red’s neck, not enough to draw a lot of blood, but just as a show of dominance. The pleasurable moans of ecstasy from Red only strengthened the werewolves' release.

Right after the knot popped into Red’s hot insides, Lyx could no longer contain his excitement. He flooded Red’s ass with his hot, creamy cum, completely painting and filling his insides up with steamy werewolf seed.

Red could feel the semen gurgle deep within himself, far more than what his balls should hold. It inflated him lightly, causing an imprint in his stomach. Red could no longer hold himself up, falling on his chest against the forested floor, heaving as he felt his own organism begin.

He splattered against his own blood, barely cold at that point. He was fully in pleasure, as there were no cuts or bruises on his battered body thanks to his husband. There was only pleasure, as he was benign filled, and he added his own seed to the forest.

Lyx took a little while to calm down, finally collapsing atop Red three minutes after he started to cum. Both were sweaty and musky, and both were satisfied beyond belief. They didn’t know how long it had been, nor how much they could sleep.

“Hun… That was… That was amazing…” Red muttered against his husband's muzzle, gasping as he turned to do that action, feeling the semen inside him shift. The girlish moan caused Lyx’s cock to spurt out a little more and throb, but nothing much else.

“Hmm. That it was, my love…” The werewolf pronounced, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, a little worry in his voice. Red shook his head, nuzzling up against his husband's neck.

“No… It was so good… But, I’m tired… Can we go home…?” He asked, the full feeling inside him causing him to feel far too sleepy. The werewolf ahd to agree too, as having his knot stuck inside his loved one certainly made for a good big-spoon little-spoon situation.

With care and ease, Lyx lifted his husband up with him. There was a risk in taking out the knot that was that inflated, and with the cum inside him, it wouldn’t be a good idea. So, Lyx just decided to walk and sleep with himself inside Red. Neither would mind at all.

Lyx kissed the top of his husband's head, slowly walking towards their house, planning on telling their butler to grab the clothes the next morning, as he was rather fond of the Red Riding Hood getup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I had a lot of stuff going on, and a lot of stuff about my health that I had to take care off. But, I'm back, and I'm going to stay back. I'm a writing machine now, and I'm gonna try to get to everyone's request either the next, or the day, they ask them (Of course, I won't do that if there is another request in the way).
> 
> Anyways, I hope the random anonymous user enjoys this story. I'll get to the others briskly!~


	15. The labyrinth of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cerberus trio Her, Acl, and Less find themselves deep underground in a labyrinth of sorts. Finding a vial of pink liquid, they traverse the underground, happening upon a hapless and meek little minotaur. But, as they interrogate him, the vial smashes to the ground, releasing a pink haze. And things start to change, especially in their proclivities. And that minotaur shows that height and meekness isn't everything he has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First commissioned on: 1/8/2021  
> Finished on: 2/25/2021

There were few times that Her, Acl, and Less were confused and trapped, but this was one of those times.

They had awoken amidst the darkest, with nothing but a half-burnt torch stuck on the stone wall. Her was the first to wake, the left head of the three-headed cerberus, and was the first to find out about their predicament.

They were splayed out on a musty old rug, colored rusty red and orange. Their body was laid out with arms and legs apart, each head facing their direction: Middle head straight up, left head left, and right head right.

They were left clothless, except for a small loincloth that covered both their front, and their back. The leather reached down to their ankles, though the faint outline of genitalia could be seen as the other heads woke up as well.

“Where are we, brothers?” Asked the middle head, blinking wearily. As the main head of the body, he controlled most of the executive function. The others were more so feelers, they could feel everything else, and could sometimes prevent what the middle head wants, but not much else.

“I do not know, Acl. A dungeon, perchance.” The right head, Less, said. They slowly got up from the ground, their heavy paws making thudding sounds upon contact with the rugged floor. As they got their bearings, their paws made contact with a small vial.

The right head looked down, finding the container right beside their paws. It was rather large, and in the shape of a potion container. Within, a red and pink liquid resided, and inscribed on a small piece of parchment attached to the bottle was the word, “Satyrion”.

Acl lightly bent over, much to the chagrin of the last head, who had a minor headache. Acl picked the potion bottle up, examining it. It twinkled in the dim light cast by the torch, shining brilliant colors of light pink and rosy red.

“I have never heard of such a thing. Have you, brothers?” Acl asked, examining the bottle on all sides. Even with a cork stuck atop the opening of the bottle, the concoction managed to smell faintly sweet, like that of a sweet peach or boiled grape.

Neither head had heard of it either, though they were more focused on their surroundings than the middle head. Her observed the stone walls, finding the patterns unnatural and complex, “We are within a dungeon. I cannot deduce what else, but I implore that we have to move on. We might starve inside this place.”

Acl agreed, though he decided to keep the vial with them. If they didn’t get out or didn’t manage to find food, at least the vial provided some liquid so that they may not be dehydrated. Acl noticed that along the hard glass rim of the bottle, there was a small cloth loop. He untied it and then tied it to the loincloth he was wearing, though he had to be sure to not move quickly.

And then, after the heads regained full awareness, they grabbed the ever burning torch from the wall, yanking it off it’s pedestal, and slowly began to walk down the musty, dirty hallways of the dungeon. Her and Acl had their eyes trained on the darkness ahead, while the third head simply observed the walls, attempting to find any inconsistency that could reveal a hidden passage out of their predicament.

The third head did, however, seem to blush within the darkness. Having three personalities, and thus three different preferences within one body did tend to make things difficult. The other two heads were disgruntled in their lack of clothing, with Acl grumbling about it being cold, but Less enjoyed it.

The feeling of the cold, seeping through their fur, their upper body fully exposed to the darkness, half nude walking down a dirty passageway without any sandals. To Less, there was nothing more arousing than that. Especially with their bare paws rubbing against anything and everything.

“Less, I implore you that you keep your deviances within the realm of reason.” Acl complained, feeling his loins stir slightly. While he may have the executive action on the majority of the body, arousal was something else. Each one had a different effect, which made bodily functions somewhat more harder than other organisms.

“Sorry brother, but I can not stop myself. It’s just…” The head replied, not knowing how to finish his statement. The two fell silent, not wanting to talk about it. Despite being in the same body, they never talked about arousal or sexuality. They called each other brothers, but it was more so out of respect to their family. They were more like a group of friends inhabiting a body.

Even still, Her had no input. He simply tuned the others out, as he often did. 

They, after many minutes of walking, reached a fork in the read. Before they stretched three pathways, of which lead in three directions each. Her narrowed his eyes, before sighing, “Brothers, this is not a dungeon of most sorts. I do believe this is a labyrinth.”

Less and Her both felt their hearts begin to beat a little faster. While neither really cared about being lost, Less in fact favoring it due to his own predilections, Acl despised being lost. It was more so a phobia than anything else.

“Which way do you suppose we venture?” Asked Acl calmly, though his panic caused their heart rate to spike. Both side heads looked at each other with mild unrest. Neither knew, and neither wanted to stay in the labyrinth for long.

“I believe I have heard of such places. Most Labyrinthine are multi-layered, but judging by the patterns on the walls, there are only two layers, and we are on the bottom floor. Sticking to the farthest cardinal walls might be the best solution.” Her replied, scanning the darkness.

The other heads agreed with hers’ plan, and Acl directed them to the left-most pathway. They continued on for some time, with nothing but the silence to ease their thoughts. Their paws were the only noise makers, that and their rather stable breathing.

They reached a particularly large room, or so Her thought. The void of darkness spread out as they entered, the golden light of their torch barely illuminating anything. The room was musty, and wet. The ground was slimy, but beside that, there was nothing else.

They continued on, passing by a large stone pillar, one that had a picture carved into it. Id displayed what appeared to be a bandit, with a knife against his chest, and the words below reading “Sinis”. None of the heads knew what that might have meant, so they carried forward.

Before long, however, that perfect silence was interrupted. Acl stopped, and silenced his brothers, who were absentmindedly chatting about what does and does not count as deviancy. All three paused, and listened.

A thumping, grunting sound reverberated through the labyrinth's walls. The three heads looked at one another, before they started in the direction of the noise. Perchance, maybe there was someone else in the labyrinth with them. And maybe, like them, they awoke with food, instead of liquid.

They followed the noise through a winding, twist stone path. They turned every ten feet, but they were unwavering in their path. They eventually reached a long pathway, one where there was a light at the end of it. The three heads shared an ecstatic look, and Acl rushed blindly towards the light.

They stumbled through the doorway heavy-footedly, arriving in a bright, but still stone-covered, room. The faint sound of a song titled ‘Venus’ could be heard. The floor was carpeted a tangy red, and modern light fixtures were hanging from the ceiling.

And, in the corner of the room, was a surprised being. One with a head of a bull and the body of a bull, but with a human-like lower body. They were wearing nothing at all, with a rather thick member flopping beside their left leg as they were sitting down.

The minotaur stood up abruptly, more than a little spooked by the creature before him. He slowly walked backwards, away from the heads, and towards the other side of the room, where another dark hallway slotted deeper into the labyrinth. 

The other brothers urged Acl to run after the man-bull, telling Acl that this was the first person they had seen in hours. He could have valuable information, and judging by his body language, he most likely wouldn’t give it voluntarily.

The Minotaur then ran, turning his tail to the heads. He was fast, running down the hallway and into the inky blackness. The brothers gave chase, Acl’s heart beating fast. Their member grew against the loincloth, straining a little.

“Brother, why must you be like this?” Her asked, frowning slightly at Less. Less gave a half-hearted mumbled reply, something along the lines of ‘He’s naked, and without cloth, what other response should I have had other than being aroused?’

Acl paid no mind to his bickering brothers, his eyes were dead set on the minotaur's back. He seemed to have an idea of where he was going, or at least, that’s what the brothers thought. Acl was steadily gaining ground on him.

Their torch’s fire strained against the rush of air, though it never burnt out as they continued on. Acl relinquished control of both his arms to both his brothers, relying on them to hold the torch steadily while he focused on following the minotaur.

Finally, they reached a dead corner. The minotaur, despite it’s buff body and muscles, was seemingly out of breath. It placed it’s hands against the dead end wall, huffing and puffing. His frightening eyes strained to look through the sweat coating his furry head.

Acl recalled control of his arms, steadily stalking towards the shaking minotaur. He wondered as to why he appeared so submissive, so weak, when everything he had heard about his species was anything but.

“Please… I own nothing… Please leave!” The Minotaur rushed out, cowering in the very corner. In his position, the three heads were far more ferocious looking than the heads thought. Their white shining teeth, sharpened to a razor’s edge.

“I do not wish to know what you have. And I certainly want to leave. What is your name, Minotaur.” Acl asked, straining his grasp on the torch. The minotaur balked at his demanding town.

“My name is Theseus, though I am unsure as to whom I am named after, as none of my ancestors are named as such. I was born in this Labyrinth. That is all!” The minotaur replied.

“Thank you for the history lesson. Do you have any means of escaping this damned place?” Acl asked, his two brothers taking a back seat. Neither worked well when intimidation or talking were concerned, so they just sat there, trying to look menacing.

“Y-Yes, Ariadne’s Ball of String! I-It’s in the room! It’s string glows, and after it’s unwound, it snake’s it’s way through and out the labyrinth. I’ve never needed to leave, so I’ve never had a need for it!”

Acl thought about it for a moment. Deciding that he’d best let the minotaur bring him back to his room and to the string, he grabbed the cowering minotaur’s hand and roughly pulled him up, their bodies colliding as Acl thought he’d be much, much lighter.

As their bodies collided, the small potion bottle’s cloth cloth string became undone, unlatching and falling to the floor. The bottle shattered upon impacting the ground, releasing a fume of pink and light pink clouds.

All four coughed loudly, the effects instantly taking hold, “What the…” Acl pronounced, feeling his body soak in the chemicals. He felt his mind fog up gently, releasing the strain within. And, releasing his inhibitions.

The mist spread to the minotaur, who upon noticing the vials name, gladly smelled and took in the strong potion. If this was his way of not being ripped and torn to shreds by this creature, then he’d take it in a heartbeat.

The effects took hold of him as well, and as he was already nude, he felt himself harden. The chiseled body of the Cerberus was more than enticing now, and with his mind cleared and floaty, he felt his hands begin to roam.

His hands roamed and explored the others soft and delicious body, brushing along every curve. The three heads let it happen, with only the middle first head wanting to somewhat reject the touch. Less was in bliss, feeling the man’s hands feel him up and down.

The strong option seemed to give him a newfound sense of confidence. He put his full hand against the Cerberus’ chest, and pushed gently. They fell on their ass, but nobody objected. They all stared up at the minotaur, really soaking him in this time.

He was muscular, if somewhat small. Now that they got a clearer look, they could see that the human-like legs were covered in fur as well, though plantigrade instead of digitigrade. He had paws, an anomaly considering he was a mix of both human and bull, but Less certainly didn’t care. He desperately wanted to lick them, with the potion making him lose those inhibitions to not let his brothers know that.

The minotaur softly approached, kneeling down before the trio. With a black finger-nail curved into a point, he lightly put it against the small cloth holding the trio’s loincloth together. With a smile, and a twinkle in his eyes, he flicked his finger up, cutting through the cloth.

Less couldn’t help but moan out as their only article of clothing was effectively destroyed. If he thought that walking around in a cold area with barely any clothes was erotic, this was pure ecstasy.

Her was defiant, nearly growling through the potions effect, but he couldn’t do much but fidget a little, as Acl certainly didn't mind. The Minotaur took kindly to that, “I am sorry about this… I didn’t expect it to go this way…” He said, slowly sliding down a hand against the cloth still covering a quivering, growing cock.

“I’ve… I’ve never done such lewd actions with a male… or, anyone, for that matter…” Acl replied in full, his breath hot. Neither had Less, but he wasn’t saying anything. He had wanted this for so long, and now it was being handed to him (See: Them) on a silver platter.

Theseus didn’t reply, instead, he covered his hand over the quivering cloth protecting the three-headed dog’s member. However much larger the dog was compared to the minotaur, Theseus was certain he had a much better lovelog.

He daintily grabbed the edge of the cloth, Less moaning a little at it. Her gave him a frown, though there was a light blush on his checks. He couldn’t do anything about it, but he was certainly going to try his best to not enjoy it, however much the aphrodisiac was messing with him.

With a swift dramatic flip over, their cock stood free in the air. It stood at a content eleven inches, with most of the length concentrated in the knot’s four inches, “Wow… That’s…” Theseus muttered, licking his lips, “How did that loincloth contain this beast?” He asked, blushing a little.

When none of the others answered, he decided to go a little further. He kneeled before them, getting down onto his hands and knees. His own cock was throbbing against the cold ground, producing a light slapping sound as the length bounced against the floor with his movement.

He observed the monstrous lovemaker. It twitched and throbbed in the air, all the veins and contours of the cock obviously visible in the low light. The overhanging tip of the canine cock spurted a little pre, just from being near someone elses touch.

“I-It’s not normally like this… We don’t normally… Ehh…” Acl moaned a little, feeling the pressure deep within himself. Less was full on huffing and puffin, his tongue hanging out as if he had run a marathon, while Her’s head was turned sideways, not wanting to observe the lewd action.

“That’s fine… It’s fine…” Theseus cooed, bringing his hand just before the red rocket. Acl could feel the hand hovering just before his cock, not even needing to look at it to feel it. Less on the other hand was panting even more, staring at it with apprehension and pained moans.

Theseus slowly brought his hand down, curving his fingers to tightly grasp the length. The trio of heads gasped simultaneously, with Less being the one that moaned loudly. Acl was more refined, gasping just slightly, while Her gave a short, almost giggle-like cough to obscure his obvious arousal.

“Question, though…” Theseus asked, his pink eyes scanning the features of the Cerberus before him. With a powerful grip, he slowly slid down along the sticky wet length of the Cerberus’ staff, having not seen the light in a few weeks.

“Hmm….” Acl responded, both out of his own enjoyment, and out of telling Theseus to ask away.

“How exactly does the three-headed thing work?” He asked, using his thumb to rub along the throbbing veins, massaging each and every indent. His own cock stood rigid against his toned and furry body, throbbing ever so gently as he touched the other male.

“W-Well. We share the same body.. Oh fuck… Uhh, I control most everything, but I can allow the others to control the arms or what have you… Fuck…” Ack huffed. Her took over with a regal stare, a red blush so evident on his face it looked like his fur was painted red.

“We can only t-talk, ahem, talk once at a time. It’s a subconscious direction to the heads not talking to keep not talking. We physically can’t talk over one another.” Less could hear the strain in his regal brother's voice to not show how aroused he was.

“Hmm… interesting. Can you all feel this?” he asked, quickly jerking his hand up and down with speed. Less nodded wildly, flailing his tongue all over the place. Acl moaned, and Her simply gasped, “Huh… That’s interesting.”

“Y-Yes… Gods, yes…” Less panted out, his fantasy coming to fruition. He’d never be able to convince Her to fuck another male, even if Acl gave the go-ahead. For sex, they needed to agree full-heartedly. With the potion depriving them of their inhibitions, it seemed that on some level, Her was enjoying this.

“How about that? Why isn’t… Wait, what are your guy’s names? Or do you just share one?” Theseus asked once more, getting down to his stomach. He still lightly massaged the beautiful red cock above him, but he also played with the knot with his other hand.

“W-We each have a- Oh Gods!- a name… M-My name is Acl…” The middle head said, his tongue finaly rolling out of his maw. He could barely concentrate on talking, with the massive amounts of pleasure rolling through his body.

“I’m… I’m less…” The last head replied, his eyes rolling back. Theseus thought that he seemed the most into what was happening, and he felt more than a little harder at the idea he was making him moan so much. He then turned to the first head.  
“And what about you, what’s your name?”

Her snarled lightly, though it ended with a whine once Theseus gave a firm tug to their cock, “My name is Her (Pronounced: Here).” Was his simple reply, his voice straining against the body’s actions.

“Huh, alright…” Theseus replied, slowly stopping his jerking. He let the throbbing masterpiece of a cock for a second, but the feeling of the cold replacing his warm hand was more than noticeable, especially with Less’ whines.

“Why… Goodness, why’d you stop?” Acl asked, his breathing uneven. Theseus gave a small smile, slowing standing up. And that’s the exact moment that Less got even more stunned by the minotaur specimen.

If Less thought that their own cock was stretching the boundaries of anatomy, then Theseus’ certainly was. It was at least a foot long, and as thick as the depths of Hades. Just like their own, it was veiny and throbbing, but unlike their own, it did not end in a tip, but a flared type, almost flower-like head.

“That’s why. I can’t be expected to do all the work, with no reward, right?” He asked idly. His tone of voice had changed steadily, and now it was full blown confident. Her hated that, but the other two seemed to lap it up.

Theseus slowly walked up to them, lightly placing his steady, tasty cock atop of Less’ head, who did not mind it one bit. With his other hand, he lightly pushed against the dogs’ chest, making them lay back against the ground.

“Now, I’m smaller than you guys physically, but let me tell you all something. I’m not going to be the one on the bottom in this. So, you all better get to work lapping my cock up, because if you don’t, I’m still plundering that ass. And it will be painful. Better get started.” Theseus told them confidently, turning around to where his ass was directly over the middle head’s forehead.

He lightly bent his knees and laid down his stomach against theirs. He was much smaller, and here was the evidence. His mouth could barely reach their groin, but that was no matter. With a cock his size, he could practically ride the thing and they would still be able to give him a half-decent blowjob.

He slid his toned stomach against theirs, until his mouth was directly breathing in front of their knotted crimson lovestick. Acl (Pronounced Achel) was peering down at his, admittedly, fluffy ass, rather than his juicy cock.

Less, on the other hand, was not peering at the cock, nor the ass, but rather at the man’s paws. Surprisingly, despite living and running across dusty, musty floors, it wasn’t dirty, and neither were they sweaty or smelly. It was like they were self-washing, which made the idea of licking them and sucking them ever more erotic to him.

And then there was Her, who was attempting his best to not look at the domineering minotaur's assets, but eventually failed as the brothers’ shared lust overtook him. They shared partial emotions, and at that moment, even just Less’ lust was enough to overtake Her.

“You got a juicy looking cock… damn…” The minotaur told them, his mouth salivating at the thought of taking that. He took hold with one hand, rubbing the base where the knot met the actual staff, rubbing it as hard as he could without causing damage.

“Fuck… How are you so… so good at that-!” Acl moaned out, his eyes dead straight back down to his cock. It flared a little against his heartbeat, and after Akl said those words, a few dollops of pre spurted from it, splashing against his chiseled chest and landing on his chin.

Theseus grinned, not saying another word. He slid forward a little more, landing a soft and delicate kiss against the very base of the knot, where the rather thin (comparatively) fleshy connector was, where the knot connected to the body and sheath.

Less moaned out even more, enjoying the softness of the touch. But, even as he did, he had that burning question ringing in his ears. He desperately wanted to ask Theseus about if he could lick his paws, but he felt a little scared about asking him that.

But then, almost as if his body realized that it had soaked in vast amounts of anti-inhibitors, he thought better of it. They are there to have a good time, and there would be no reason for Theseus to say no to his request.

Acl on the other hand, was beginning to truly crave a cock in his mouth. Theseus’ member was still lightly resting between the shoulders of himself and Less having nestled there after they assumed their position. Using his left hand, he lightly grabbed Theseus’ cock, who moaned a little against the body's own juicy dick, and slowly inserted it into his mouth.

Her was glancing upon his brothers with some mild disgust, and intriguing providence. He couldn’t look away. It was as if his ideas were just null and void now. His brothers somewhat disgusting proclivities to peoples paws, which normally is a point of contention between the brothers, he actually saw where his brother was coming from then.

And then, seeing his brother slowly put a cock, one that was so large and thick it appeared far too big to fit, into his mouth to suck on. Her would be full to not admit to liking what was happening. What he did not appreciate was what came next.

“Hey, I’m going to get you all ready soon, alright? Acl, get to shining my dick, cause in the next ten minutes, it’s going to breed you.” While Acl and Less were perfectly fine with that, Her was not. While everything was fine and dandy, he was not a bottom, he was not submissive, and he did not want anything inside their ass.

“H-Hey, Theseus…?” Less asked through his panting. He was a little scared, even with the inhibition releasing aphrodisiac. Theseus responded with a ‘hmm’, as he was too busy kissing and coddling their cock, “Can I lick your paws, please?” He asked tentatively.

Theseus, a little surprised but not stirred, nodded his head. For a brief second, he stopped licking their cock and turned his head back. He lightly moved his right leg and paw to rest on the bodyss right chest, where Less’ head was.

Less licked his lips even more so than before, having the paws just right there for the taking. With a light nudge towards Acl’s head, he was given control of the right arm. He brought the hand up, brought his hand down, and started to lick the paw.

He licked alongside the main paw pad, running his tongue against the base before making his way to the digits, tasting and licking them to his heart's content. He slowly pulled a digit and a pad into his mouth to suck on here and there, always out of breath every time he released them to move onto the other ones.

Acl kept on sucking, enjoying the sweaty, musky taste of the minotaur's cock. It throbbed in his mouth, slapping against his tongue again and against as he sucked with all his might. Acl could only moan in ecstasy as the divine feeling of pleasuring another male soon overtook his sense of judgement.

Twenty minutes had elapsed since they first started to suck on another off. Theseus was going to town on their cock, bending it slightly to put it flat against their body so he could suck it off as best he could. He barely came up for a breath as he slobbered and choked on their cock.

Theseus’ paw that he had given to Less was completely covered in Less’ saliva, and Less was still going. Every throb of their cock was amplified by Less’ arousal, his utter lust to keep on sucking his paws, lathering them.

Soon though, Theseus was getting prepared. He was still a way’s off to an orgasm, but he knew he wouldn't do it in one mouth. He needed something bigger to pounder, and a single ass belonging to them all was certainly a prime choice.

He slowly brought his chin up, allowing the juicy red cock to slide out of his maw, flicking his golden nose ring in the process. He licked his lips, wiping his hand up and down against the cock’s drenched liquids. His fingers, stained with pree and with his own saliva, were soon sliding against the Cerberus’ thighs, reaching the hole that he so desired.

Feeling Her was about to protest, Less spoke up, physically disabling Her to complain, “H-Hey, if you want easier access, we can lift our legs?” He asked, panting against the drenched paw, still licking with his tongue as he asked.

Theseus responded back with, “That’d be perfect, please.”

And so, he nudged Acl, who was in his own world sucking the cock, to give him control of the legs. Acl obliged, if only because he needed no other distractions other than sucking Theseus off.

Less felt the wheel turn over to him, and he lifted his legs, displaying the pink, twinkling hole. Their tale wagged against the ground hard, thwacking it with every pulse of Theseus’ cock. Theseus himself smiled at that, and with his wet finger, he lightly began to tease the hole, until all the sudden, he jammed a finger inside.

Less moaned even louder, if that was possible. He took a moment from worshipping the delicious paws of the minotaur to take a true, deep breath. He loved that feeling, of something squirming deep inside him. He felt not just his will, but both Acl’s and Her’s wills to fight back against the domination snap. They were completely submissive and subservient to Theseus now.

And with that, Her no longer complained to the others. He still didn’t like it, but he no longer attempted to stop them, or no longer attempted to hide how much he enjoyed it. Even if he didn’t want to show it.

Ten more minutes elapsed until their hole was ready, and by then, all three heads were nearing their breaking point. Less was barely taking breathes between lathering and worshiping the paw, and Acl was barely able to get a breath in between sucking Theseus off. Her was single-handedly providing most of the body's oxygen, as they shared all, or most, internal organs.

“Alright boys, get ready to get royally fucked.” Theseus said, panting while smacking their hard slab of meat against his cheek, his cheeks puffy and red. Less moaned and nodded hastily, while Acl only nodded shyly. Her was not ready at all.

Theseus slowly stood up, sliding out at least four inches of his cock out of Acl’s mouth. His cock flopping forward, bouncing slightly as he slowly walked away from their glorious 69. He turned around, his cock and balls lightly bouncing with each step.

“Turn around puppies, I’m about to give you the ride of your lives.” He told them, spinning his pointer finger around in the air. Less gave back control of the hands and legs to Acl, who obliged to the minotaur's demands, their eyes now fully pink as the concoction took full, complete effect.

Her only growled lightly as Theseus put both hands on their ass, Less moaning just from the touch. The potion seemed to have an effect on that too, as their body parts were now more sensitive.

“Damn… Your ass is amazing… So soft…” Theseus pronounced, lightly patting their soft ass. It felt like petting a fluffy animal, but way, way better. Knowing what was hidden between the two cheeks instantly made it better than most things, in Theseus’ eyes.

With some hesitancy, Theseus placed his cock against their entrance, the flared tip even more so prominent. They could feel the heat radiating off the thing like a warmer, and the knowledge that they were going to get fucked, and fucked hard, made the experience that much better.

With just his cock lube up with spit, he slowly slid in between the Cerberus’ two cheeks, taking his time to savor the feeling. He bucked his hips slightly, allowing his cock to throb and make itself get even deeper inside without having to do much.

Less was in pure heaven. The head had just popped inside, pulsing against his hot, tight insides. His maw was constantly open, drooling all over his chin and the ground. But, it was well worth it, as he felt much more pleasure than he had ever had in his life.

Acl was also mostly in the same camp. He struggled a little bit, feeling the pain of having the head pop in, but the exhilaration that he was going to be the Cerberus’ bitch, the female Cerberus. It turned him on far more than anything ever had before. To be the ‘female’, to be the one fucked, it certainly got his cock even harder.

Her, on the other hand, was not enjoying it. Never mind the fact that they had just effectively sucked off another male, that wasn’t the issue. He was fine with his brothers being of that sort, but the idea of letting another male enter their ass did not sit well with him. But, he was outnumbered two to one, so he just had to suck it up.

He grunted with a little exertion as the head first popped in, and his brothers moaned in his ear. He could only grit his teeth and bare down, cursing the fact that they just had to do this here. He did admit though, it did feel nice once he looked past everything.

But then, the minotaur really went. Once they were nearing their orgasm, nothing could stop them. They’d wreck their partners ass or pussy, and they’d do it fast and hard. Theseus grabbed their ass, and plunged into it as far as he could.

Their collective gasps of pleasure and pain were only overshadowed by the immense feeling of fullness in their bodies, and Theseus’ moan of pleasure of the tight crevasse he was fucking. He lightly pulled back, and bucked his hips again as another string of moans came.

“Yeah, you like that feeling inside you, puppies? That fullness deep in your gut, throbbing against your prostate? You like that? Well, here comes some more-~!” The minotaur grunted, slamming his hips into the Cerberus with all his might.

“Yes daddy, yes!” Less moaned out, getting real into all this. His head was held the highest, and his hair was grabbed by Theseus, who used it to pull back with his every thrust. Both him and Less enjoyed it.

“Fuck… Fuck me…” Acl was moaning out, his head down against his stomach. He observed his long cock throb and flop around, and he saw the light bulge the massive cock inside him caused, expanding his stomach and anal cavity.

Her was getting his teeth, a pained expression on his face. He wasn’t used to, nor did he like, this feeling. He could only bare it down, hating the fact that he was getting dominated. It wasn’t so much that he was getting fucked anymore, it was the fact that they were getting dominated like some common bitch.

But to the other two, becing called a common bitch, a whore to be thrown away, would only make the scene more erotic, so he did nothing. He just let his brothers enjoy this, because if they continued on the next days, or if they stayed with Theseus, then it was his turn to fuck the life out of something, and it’d be Theseus that he’d do it to.

“Feel that, Less? That’s a true man’s cock, deep inside your body. Tell me, are you a man, or are you a bitch? A breeding tool for me to dumb a load or two in?” He was simply talking to Less at that point, the one most into it, as he knew that Acl and especially Her would have some words to say about that.

“Yes! Yes I am! I’m just a male-bitch! Please, cum in me!” He yelled with all his might, and Acl howled with his brother despite not really enjoying the words said. Their cock throbbed violently against the ground as Theseus’ balls slapped against their ass.

He had gone balls deep, all over a foot of him, and they didn't notice. Too cut up in their lust and words to notice. But Theseus did, and he was going to town on their ass, each thrust leaving an imprint on it. And soon, he’d mark the insides white with his seed.

“Fuck… Ya’ll better be prepared, cause I’m bout to give you all some puppies!” The minotaur yelled out, obscenely telling them that he’d cum inside them. Less and to some extent Acl were into those words, but Her again was not enjoying being called a female. He was a male, and to be not called such was demeaning to him.

“Please, breed me! Cum inside me, please!” Less yelled, almost overriding Acl’s control over the body to thrust back against the minotaur’s ravaging of their ass. Acl obliged to what he wanted, pushing back hard as Theseus thrust.

And at that exact moment, Theseus came. He had expected to last a little longer, but with the unexpected tightening of their ass and the thrust back, it was all too much for him. He roared out in dominion as he let loose a stream of cum.

Less could not speak as he felt their body being flooded by cum. It was heavy, creamy and gooey, and it definitely was filling. It flooded deep into their bodies, coating even the deepest chasm. There was nothing that it wouldn’t touch.

Acl couldn’t believe how full he felt, nor how good it felt to have that much cum flooding his insides. And knowing that it came from pleasing another man to his fullest, pleasing and pleasuring him with his own body to give him that tremendous pleasure, was the edge of the iceberg. 

Her finally moaned a little as the body's orgasm came. He tried not to think of the fluids flooding his body, shivering at the thought of what it was. But, he couldn't deny that it didn’t feel that bad, especially with the others' pleasure affecting his own. He still didn’t like it, but not as much as he could have.

Their body was rocked back and forth, eventually flooded to the point where the cum splattered out beyond the thick member of Theseus. Their own cum splattered against the floor, causing the hallway to smell of cum and amazing, fulfilling sex.

They continued to get royalty filled with cum for another three minutes. In that time, their own orgasm was powerful enough to continue going on, though it was nowhere near the volume of Theseus’ stream.

Soon, the throbbing stopped, and the overflowing cum slowed down to a trickle. Theseus’ body was covered in cum, legs to paws, but he was pleased beyond a shadow of doubt. He slumped over their body, sighing.

“Gods… that was amazing…’ Acl told him, breathing deeply in the afterglow. Theseus agreed, and with some coaxing from Her, he slowly pulled out of their body, unleashing a torrent of cum that poured from their ass.

“Om my Gods!~” Less screamed for a final team, his head almost completely overtaken by pure lust. He has orgasmed, they all shared that experience, but he still felt immense pleasure from the cum in his ass, and feeling it all rush out was amazing,

Soon after, they reoriented themselves. With the aphrodisiac still in effect, though less so, they sat in the sea of cum, regaining their bearings. While Her complained to himself, Less once again asked if he could lick Theseus’ paws clean, of which Theseus agreed once more. Theseus and Acl talked as Her remained silent and Less licked away at the cum-covered paw.

“Thank you for that, it certainly helped.” Theseus told them, fidgeting as he got in a better position for Less to lick his paw, “I haven’t had a good cumming in a long while. Certainly not with how I acted in the beginning, haha… Hey, are you okay?” He asked.

Acl nodded, though Her begged to differ, “We’re fine. Less’ always been a deviant, so it’s no surprise he’s still licking your paws. And Her’s always been boarding asexual, so it make sense. We’re fine.” He responded.

Theseus smiled, “So, do you want to get out of here?” He asked.

Acl smiled lightly, “No, at least, not for now. Let’s just enjoy one another’s company for now. I think that later on, Her want’s his own form of fun.” He replied, turning to his brother who, in an act of defiance, strained hard enough to cause a pulse in their cock.

“Your ass’ll be mine.” Her replied, before returning to his normal, dignified voice. Theseus just grinned, fine with that. They’d at least get to know each other in other ways than fucking or growling.

And they were all fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, this took quite a while to complete. This was, perchance, the hottest thing I've ever written too. But, back to me:  
> I'm doing much better now, though Is till have to watch my health. Still, I'm in a much better state of mind and body, and certainly much lustier. I loved writing this!
> 
> I am a little surprised no one has jumped on the movie train, as I allow that in the rules. Aliens from "Aliens", the Demogorgon from Stranger Things hell, why not even Hell-Hounds or zombies? I'm fine with all that, and that'd be my first choice, haha. But that's just me, and others might not share that taste. That's fine too, I'm just a little surprised is all.
> 
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
